Fallen Angel
by XxTomarry-FiFTeeNxX
Summary: Something that'll change Harry Potter 's life forever is about to happen on his sixteenth birthday. He learns that the people who he thought were his friends lied to him. He gets two creature inheritances. That's right, TWO, not one but Two. Who is his mate? Why does he suddenly feel the need to jump Lord Moldywart ? Dom!Creature!Harry/Sub!Creature!Voldemort. AD,RW,GW Bashing!
1. Chapter One-Awakening

**A/N:**Heyyy! I am @tomarry15!

It's like my first fanfic but don't blame me for any spelling or grammar mistakes,I try.

Warning- For all those people who think they can rush me,tough luck. I'm writing for my enjoyment (and yours too!)but I don't like writing when it becomes a job coz I'll just stop. Point blank.

No flamers thank ya very much, I prefer something sensible called constructive criticism (ever heard of it?)

And to all young or immature people: What the fuck are you doing reading this story when you know it's rated M and above?

Disclaimer: **( I am so not gonna repeat this again)**I own Harry Potter and all its characters! (Sees J.K. Rowling with a butcher knife and angry expression.) *Gulp* Sorry! Please I'm just playing! I don't own Harry Potter and its characters okay? *Runs away screaming for my life*

TTFN,

Your brilliant author,

@tomarry15!

Awakening 

Harry was bored.

It had only been two and a half weeks into the summer holidays with the Dursley's. They had ignored him more than usual and had stopped giving him chores,(which was a blessing ,thank Merlin!) so he had nothing to do and anywhere to be.

Dumbledore had not lifted the owl post ban,so he couldn't owl his friends.

So without any contact with the wizarding world and no chores,what do you expect someone to do? He went and laid under the dry rose bush that was just underneath the open living room window of number Four Privet Drive. The rose bush hid him quite nicely away from any prying eyes of the other residents in the neighborhood and was great for eavesdropping. Harry heard a scuffle of movement from inside the house made by his Aunt Petunia clearing the area where his Uncle Vernon had guzzled down a hearty lunch in front of the television.

"Petunia dear, do you know where the boy went?"grunted Vernon,his voice carrying through the window.

"No, beats me. I rather the freak doesn't come back,after what he did to poor Dudders last year during summer!"said Petunia.

"I got no idea how he sent those Dementywhatsits to attack my little tyke. Dud isn't the same as before. He's too...quiet .

That's too much a price to pay for looking after a freak. No matter how much that Dumbledore man pays us."said Vernon.

Wait. What? Dumbledore pays them to abuse him and 'look after' him? That's just some messed up shit right there. The man Harry looked up to, who he thought he could trust was fucking using him! What else had the old goat been keeping from him?

'I just need to go back to my room and cool down. Think about things carefully...' Harry thought to himself.

Harry made his way back into the house and and trudged upstairs.

"BOY! You better have not left any speck of dirt on the floor!"roared Vernon.

"No Uncle Vernon, I didn't!"yelled back Harry,slamming his bedroom door.

Harry clambered onto his cot,laid on his back,staring blankly at the ceiling.

'So dear old Dumbles pays those scum that I call relatives ,huh? What else has the bastard been keeping from me? One way or another, I'm going to find out! Aw fuck it, I'm too young for the shit I've been going through.

I'm not even sixteen for crying out loud! There still are a few people I can trust, like Mia, Nev ,Lulu and the twins. I don't think that Ron and Ginny are...reliable anymore.

They've been giving me weird looks since my possession at the Ministry. Ron even had the audacity to call me Dark. Bitch please! Stupid prat...' Harry thought bitterly.

He sat up and stared at his window. The sun was setting. How had time trickled by so quickly? Oh yeah, brooding,that's what. He saw no point in staying up any longer so he decided to go to sleep...

Two weeks later...

It was the 30th of July and it was Neville's birthday. Harry was disappointed that he couldn't send the shy boy a present. Neville was kind, even if he was clumsy. But last year he had really come out of his shell. He became more confident and outspoken, and improving better in class. He had also been the very few people who had stayed by Harry in fourth year after Harry's name had been called out from the Goblet. All in all, a very loyal friend.

Harry decided to just get him a present during the first Hogsmeade Weekend to make up for it, Neville would understand. He knew all too well about Harry's situation at home.

Harry spent the day brooding in his room. He checked his watch every few hours,right now it was 22:45pm, an hour and fifteen minutes until he turned sixteen. Some sweet sixteen that was going to be. No presents,no party , no friends nor hugs. It was just another day to Harry.

23:25. Thirty-five minutes 'til midnight. Last twenty-five minutes of being fifteen...

23:45. Fifteen minutes.

23:55. Five minutes.

23:59. One minute.

10 seconds...

9...8...7 seconds...

4...5...6...seconds...

3 seconds...

2 seconds...

1 second...

"Happy Birthday Harry..." Harry mumbled.

Zero.

Pain,white hot ,blinding pain was all Harry felt. He screamed himself hoarse and thrashing about the floor,knocking things over. He was vaguely aware of his Uncle Vernon's thunderous steps and bellows right outside his bedroom.

"BOY ! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood, you freak! What are you yelling about?!"bellowed Vernon from the other side.

Harry didn't care. He hurt too much. So what if he woke up the neighborhood? (As if Vernon didn't do that anyway?) His gums hurt,his head hurt,his back hurt too.

Basically, to put it simply, Harry felt like he got ran over by a dozen Hippogryffs.

Harry heard his uncle attempting to push down the door,and after a few minutes, he succeeded.

Harry was still writhing in pain when the Dursleys stomped into the room. His kicked him and said: "What in the devil do mean by making a racket boy?!"

Harry didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME, YOU FREAK!"roared Vernon, throwing Harry onto his cot. Harry landed with a sickening crunch and suddenly went limp. The Dursleys gave each other fearful glances,worried about whether or not that they would be punished. The stupid people that they are, went forward to see if Harry was still breathing.

Big mistake.

All of a sudden, Harry's magic swelled in the tiny bedroom and sent the Dursleys flying out into the hallway and the door snapped shut very primly.

"Mum? Dad? What just happened?"asked Dudley bewilderedly.

"Freaky shit that's what,"said Petunia, still on the floor.

Both male Dursleys stared at her in surprise. They had never heard her swear before.

"I think we should just go back to bed..." said Vernon. He was just too tired to deal with Harry right now. Frankly, he was scared shitless of his nephew because of the stunt he pulled back in his room. He stood up and walked back to bed with Petunia and Dudley in tow.

Harry woke up with a groan the very next morning.

His head felt like there was a heavy weight pushing down on it. He heaved himself off his cot and looked around his room balefully. What a mess that greeted his eyes. Harry felt his face. Where were his glasses? Why could he see clearly all of a sudden? Did this happen to everybody else on their own sixteen birthday? Well at least he could get rid of those stupid glasses of his, thank Merlin! Harry picked them up and popped the glasses into his back pocket of his baggy hand-me-down pants. But something else was different too. His clothing felt somewhat a bit...tight? (And this is Dudley Dursley we're talking about here.) Now that was weird.

Harry went over to the still intact mirror and looked at himself.

Whoa. He looked hot.

His hair looked tame and wavy instead of that rat's nest he used to have. It had lengthened past his shoulders and it was thicker, darker and silkier. His eyes had changed from an emerald green to the glowing green of the 'Avada Kedavra' Curse. The shape of his eyes looked rounder, giving him a slight permanently surprised expression, like his friend Luna Lovegood. His lips had a pouty shape and were a pale pink. His cheekbones and jawline were defined wonderfully and his face a lot more angular, it had lost its baby fat. His skin was an ivory cream color and with the contrast with his midnight hair set off his facial features nicely. His skin was soft to the touch and his form was lithesome and tall. His height seemed to be around 6ft1 or 2. That was a great improvement. Harry had always been one of the shortest people in his year,and it was, to be quite honest, annoying. Then a sudden, embarrassing thought came to him.

'I wonder how long I am... down there?'he thought with a blush tinging his cheeks.

He pulled on the front of his pants and underwear and looked down. He blushed even more . He was at least eight inches! The thing was huge. Point. Blank.

Harry stopped staring and busied himself with other theories as to why he looked like he did now. An owl tapped its talons on his window. What was it doing here? But hey,beggars can't be choosers. Harry let it and the owl pecked at him impatiently. Hedwig hooted at the invader from her cage. The foreign owl hooted back indignantly. Harry took the letter from its beak and started reading:

ɖɛąཞ ɱཞ ơɬɬɛཞ, (it read)

ɠཞıŋɠơɬɬʂ ıʂ ɖɛƖıɠɧɬɛɖ ɬơ ɧɛąཞ ɬɧɛ ŋɛῳʂ ơʄ ყơų ཞɛƈɛı۷ıŋɠ ყơųཞ ƈཞɛąɬųཞɛ ıŋɧɛཞıɬąŋƈɛ.

ῳɛ ῳơųƖɖ Ɩıƙɛ ɬơ ıŋ۷ıɬɛ ყơų ɬơ ɧɛąཞ ɬɧɛ ཞɛąɖıŋɠ ơʄ ყơųཞ ῳıƖƖ ąɬ 2ɱ

ơŋ ɬɧųཞʂɖąყ, ῳɧıƈɧ ıʂ ɬῳơ ɖąყʂ ʄཞơɱ ŋơῳ

(thank you for stating the obvious)

ąŋɖ ყơų ῳıƖƖ ཞɛƈɛı۷ɛ ąŋ ıŋɧɛཞıɬąŋƈɛ ɬɛʂɬ ɬơ ʂɛɛ ῳɧąɬ ɬყɛ ơʄ ƈཞɛąɬųཞɛ ყơų ąཞɛ. ცųɬ ɧɛཞɛ'ʂ ɬɧɛ ƈąɬƈɧ, ɱཞ ơɬɬɛཞ, ῳɛ ąཞɛŋ'ɬ ąƖƖơῳɛɖ ɬơ ɬɛƖƖ ყơų ῳɧơ ყơųཞ ɱąɬɛ

ıʂ. ɬɧąɬ ıʂ ʂơɱɛɬɧıŋɠ ყơų ῳıƖƖ ɧą۷ɛ ɬơ ʄıŋɖ ơųɬ ơŋ ყơųཞ ơῳŋ.

ῳıɬɧ ƙıŋɖ ཞɛɠąཞɖʂ,

ɠཞıɧơơƙ

Okay. So that explained why he looked like he did, thank Merlin. But he didn't know that his parents had left him anything other than his trust vault. He wondered what else they could have left him. As for the mate issue, he didn't mind because he could swing both ways, but he tended to favor guys more. But the damn goblins just had to say that they couldn't reveal who his mate was! Then why tell him in the first place? Honestly, goblins are too complicated.


	2. Chapter Two-Hermione’s Letter

After Harry had put the letter from Gringotts in a safe place, he decided to get out of his room for once. Brooding didn't get him anywhere. He took out fresh clothes that he was going to wear today. After accomplishing that, he went to go take a shower. But something was odd. He could smell food cooking downstairs. Normally he'd be the one making it while the Dursleys were asleep. And it was eerily quiet in the other bedrooms... What the hell is going on?

Harry decided to dismiss it. He showered, brushed his teeth and newly long hair, and dressed in a faded plaid shirt and and slightly baggy jeans that used to belong to Dudley. He slipped into his ratty sneakers. After he was done, he went downstairs.

The sight that greeted him in the kitchen was...odd. Breakfast was made and dished out for ...four? Not three. Four.

"Harry, there was a letter that came for you in the post. From someone called a Herminny Grayner?"said Aunt Petunia.

"Hold up! When did you start calling me Harry , huh?"asked Harry,stunned.

"Since now, just go get your letter!" Petunia snapped, not turning away from the stove.

"Okay, gosh..." Harry groused, stalking out of the kitchen gracefully.

He headed towards the door where the letters were piling on the floor. He picked them up and took them to the kitchen. Dudley and Vernon were already seated at the table and eating. Harry sat down and left the other letters on the table, taking out the one from Hermione.

Vernon stared at him and asked Petunia, " What is he doing sitting here?"

Petunia stared back annoyed with Vernon. "Harry , is having breakfast, Vernon. Now leave him alone!"she snapped.

Dudley sat there gaping at his mother. Why was she acting like this?

Harry chuckled and opened his letter. It read:

ᗪEᗩᖇ ᕼᗩᖇᖇY,

I KᑎOᗯ ᗪᑌᗰᗷᒪEᗪOᖇE ᔕᗩIᗪ ᑎOT TO Oᗯᒪ YOᑌ , ᔕO IᑎᔕTEᗩᗪ, I ᗪEᑕIᗪEᗪ TO ᗪO IT TᕼE ᗰᑌGGᒪE ᗯᗩY. IT'ᔕ ᕼᗩᖇᗪEᖇ TO TᖇᗩᑕK. I ᕼᗩᐯE ᔕOᗰE ᗷᗩᗪ ᑎEᗯᔕ TO TEᒪᒪ YOᑌ:

ᗯᕼIᒪE I ᗯᗩᔕ ᐯIᔕITIᑎG TᕼE ᗷᑌᖇᖇOᗯ (I ᒪEᖴT ᗩᖴTEᖇ I ᕼEᗩᖇᗪ, IT ᗯᗩᔕ TOO ᗰᑌᑕᕼ TO ᕼᗩᑎᗪᒪE.) I OᐯEᖇᕼEᗩᖇᗪ ᗩ ᑕOᑎᐯEᖇᔕᗩTIOᑎ ᗷETᗯEEᑎ ᗪᑌᗰᗷᒪEᗪOᖇE, ᖇOᑎ ᗩᑎᗪ GIᑎᑎY.

ᗪᑌᗰᗷᒪEᗪOᖇE TOᒪᗪ TᕼEᗰ TO ᔕᒪIᑭ ᗩ ᒪOᐯE ᑭOTIOᑎ IᑎTO ᗷOTᕼ Oᑌᖇ ᗪᖇIᑎKᔕ ᗩT ᔕᑕᕼOOᒪ ᔕO TᕼᗩT ᗯE ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᖴᗩᒪᒪ ᖴOᖇ TᕼEᗰ. ᗯᕼᗩT'ᔕ ᗯOᖇᔕE Tᕼᗩᑎ TᕼᗩT Iᔕ TᕼᗩT TᕼEY ᗩGᖇEEᗪ TᕼᗩT YOᑌ ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᗰᗩᖇᖇY GIᑎᑎY , GET ᕼEᖇ ᑭᖇEGᑎᗩᑎT, ᗩᑎᗪ TᕼEᑎ ᗩᖴTEᖇ YOᑌ ᗪEᖴEᗩT ᐯOᒪᗪEᗰOᖇT, TᕼEY KIᒪᒪ YOᑌ, TᗩKE TᕼE ᑕᖇEᗪIT ᗩᑎᗪ YOᑌᖇ ᖴOᖇTᑌᑎE. TᕼEY ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᗩᒪᔕO KIᒪᒪ ᗰE ᗩᑎᗪ TᗩKE ᗰY ᗰOᑎEY TOO. ᗩᑎᗪ ᕼEᖇE'ᔕ ᗩᑎOTᕼEᖇ ᗷOᗰᗷᔕᕼEᒪᒪ: TᕼE 'ᑭᖇOᑭᕼEᑕY ' Iᔕ ᗩ ᖴᗩKE. ᗪᑌᗰᗷᒪEᔕ ᗯᗩᑎTEᗪ TO GET ᖇIᗪ Oᖴ TOᗰ ᖇIᗪᗪᒪE.

Oᑎ ᗩ ᕼIGᕼ ᑎOTE: ᗩᖇE YOᑌ ᖴᖇEE Oᑎ TᕼᑌᖇᔕᗪᗩY? I ᕼᗩᐯE ᔕO ᗰᗩᑎY TᕼIᑎGᔕ TO TEᒪᒪ YOᑌ ᗩᗷOᑌT!

ᒪOᐯE,

ᗰIᗩ

Harry's face fell a little bit. At least he knew none of the other Weasleys were involved in this. How could Ron and Ginny do such a thing? And for money too! If they wanted some, they should've just asked, he wouldn't have minded. And to force him into a relationship, that's just wrong . And honestly, Harry liked living, thank you very much. He was too young to die, when he didn't have the opportunity to meet his mate yet! As he sat , digesting the information he learnt, Petunia asked hesitantly, "Why do you seem so upset Harry?"

Harry looked up at her with dull eyes. "The people who I thought were my friends sold me out for money, and they're going to kill me," he whispered.

"Um,sorry?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I already know about the money Dumbledore gave you,"Harry asked,suspiciously.

His aunt froze. "You knew? How?"she asked.

"Magic."

Vernon got angry. "How many times have I told you not to use the 'M' word?!"he roared, slamming his hands down on the table.

Harry lost it. "Just shut up, would you?

You're so fucking annoying!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Vernon yelled , standing up and taking off his belt.

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't been hit with the belt since last summer, and the scars had vanished during his transition. Vernon pulled on his hair roughly and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once there, Vernon tossed Harry onto the cot. Harry landed with a thump, hands shielding his face. Just as Vernon was about to deliver the first blow, Petunia was at the door.

"Stop this Vernon! He didn't do anything!"she shrieked, pulled on Vernon's meaty arms.

"Oh so you're siding with the freak now,huh? Not surprising actually, you're related to one you bitch!"growled Vernon, backhanding Petunia's horsey face.

She landed on the floor,unconscious with a nosebleed.

Vernon rounded on Harry again. "You're just a worthless freak! You're nothing! Nothing!"he yelled.

He beat Harry on every surface of his body that would not be viewed by the public eye until Harry was black and blue. Vernon called Dudley and told him to beat Harry up too.

Dudley did so gleefully. Harry begged and begged for them to stop,but they didn't listen.

When Harry was quite bloody and ruined, they left him and Petunia in the room, laughing about what they had done. Harry had slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness an hour ago. The pain had become too much to withstand. His blood stained the cot and his clothes, a bit of the wall and his bedside table.

Petunia moaned in pain as she woke up. The streetlights were on. That meant that it was at least 8pm. She was still surprised that she was out that long. Then she remembered why she was unconscious in the first place. Harry. She looked around the room for him until her eyes rested on his bloody form. He was a heartbreaking sight. There was just so much blood. A tear escaped from her eye . She went over to him and stroked his face,not caring about the blood.

"Oh Harry,I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Lily, I couldn't save your son in time..."she whispered.

Avada Kedavra green eyes opened. "It's okay,Aunt Petunia. I'm almost done healing, give me a few more minutes,"Harry whispered hoarsely. "I know a place that we could go to, just pack your clothes and meet me downstairs quickly. Also, give me the key to the cupboard under the stairs, I need my Wizard world items ..."

"Okay, thank you very much,Harry. After all the pain I caused you, why do you choose to help me?"asked Petunia.

"'Cause you did try to save me in the end, I value that in a person,"replied Harry, "Now go! Before Fat Arse one and two wake up."

Petunia laughed.

They managed to get everything done in under fifteen minutes and Harry hailed the Knight Bus.

They boarded the bus with Stan Shunpike not recognizing either of them. With a "Take it away, Ern!" They sped off, far away from Four Privet Drive forever.


	3. Chapter Three-The Leaky Cauldron

"What ya names?"Stan asked Harry.

Not again! It's third year all over again. "Um , our names are Daniel and Marietta...Taylor," Harry replied. "She's my aunt."he said to Stan, motioning to Petunia, who staring at them, not following the conversation.

"Okay...where you two wanna go?" Stan asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, please."

And off they went.

When they entered the inn after paying Stan, Tom, the innkeeper showed them to a room on the second floor with a great view of Diagon Alley. The room was a bit spacious and had two identical plush beds. After putting away their belongings and getting into pajamas, they had a late night dinner on each of their respective beds. They chatted a little about unimportant stuff until Harry broached the question that he had been dying to ask.

"Aunt Petunia, why did you become so nice to me all of a sudden?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Petunia looked at the floor and bit her lip.

"Well," she began, " Your weird transformation last night brought back memories of your mum. The same thing happened to her, for some reason. The problem was, it took her farther away from me. I saw the errors of my ways and I wanted to change. I was really sincere in trying to save you from Fat Arse One and Two. I don't think I could find it in my heart to forgive them after what they did. Every time I stare into your eyes, I see the same fire Lily had. You have no idea how much I miss her and how I wish that I could say sorry to her for all I've done..."

Harry jumped over to her bed and gave her a hug.

"What's in the past is in the past. I believe you and I do really forgive you. Now, enough of that! What are we shopping for tomorrow? I'd also like you to meet a friend of mine who has interesting news to tell us tomorrow and we need to go to Gringotts too, for my parents' will reading and my creature inheritance test to find out exactly what I am," babbled Harry starting to feel very excited.

"But you and I don't have any money. What are we to shop with?"asked Petunia, confused.

"I kept this a secret, but actually, I'm stinking rich. I didn't want anyone to get their hands on my money, but I'll share it with you. You need to blend in here. I suppose we could go visit Fred and George at their joke shop... they're trustworthy, Dumbles won't find us there, they're loyal to me..."said Harry.

"Okay! Now go to sleep if you wanna stay awake this whole escapade you're planning for tomorrow!Goodnight, Harry,"giggled Petunia, as she slipped into her blankets.

"Goodnight, Aunt Petunia," came the reply.

They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	4. Chapter Four-Gringotts

Harry woke up very early that day.

Petunia was still asleep and tangled in her blankets,snoring softly. Harry decided to not wake her up, instead, he changed into something to wear for the day.

He then went downstairs to have breakfast and struck up a conversation with the hunchbacked, toothy innkeeper. He stayed there for a bit after his early breakfast, sipping coffee and staring into space.

When he was done with that ,he went back upstairs to wake up his aunt. It was already 8am and they were losing time if they wanted to shop, meet Hermione and get to Gringotts on time!

After she had woken up, Petunia took a shower, changed into clothes,had her breakfast and then they were off.

"Wow,Harry! I forgot how this place looked like! Still amazing as always," exclaimed Aunt Petunia as they trekked to Gringotts to withdraw some money.

Harry looked at his aunt, surprised. He hadn't thought that she had been here before. But then again, this was his mother's sister. She had to have seen Diagon Alley before.

"Yeah, I know right? It was even more amazing the first time I went" Harry replied.

They reached Gringotts and went inside. The bank seemed busy so there would be a long wait ahead for them. That is until a goblin came running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him towards Harry and Petunia.

"Mr Potter! Thank goodness you came now! You're needed right now to hear the reading of your parents' wills and your godfather's one on top of that,along with your inheritance test. Quick! We can't keep holding off Dumbledore any longer! He could come in any day now!"the goblin said, leading the odd duo to a very plush room where Griphook was waiting for them.

"Mr Potter, thank you for showing up today. We will read the wills first, do the inheritance test next and deal with some...dodgy news concerning your family vaults..."said Griphook in a business-like tone. He motioned for them to sit down across from him in two comfy armchairs.

"Let's get started!" Harry cheered.

Griphook began to take out three scrolls out of a large silver box. He picked one, unfolded it and began to read.

"This is the Last Will And Testament of James Charlus Potter..."

A/N: I'm so evil, to leave you guys like this


	5. Chapter Five-The Last Will

Previously on FA: "This is the last will of James Charlus Potter..."

"Dear Harry, my son,you must be so old right now! I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry that I couldn't live to see the person that you have grown up to be. You must be amazing, like you wouldn't be, I'm your dad , duh. Enough rambling from me , it's time to get serious ( heh,heh Sirius, geddit?)

I leave to you, Harry:

All the money in the Potter vaults

All the family tomes and spell creating notes

The Potter, Gryffindor,Perevell and Emrys Lordship rings

A pensieve ( one that is much more awesomer than Dumbledore's.)

And some books on how to deal with your creature inheritances.

With some advice too: don't trust Dumbledore! Don't listen to him preaching about his 'Greater Good' shit, because that one sure fire way to die. He wants you under his thumb and we tried getting away. Oh yeah, really think that no matter who your mate is, just know that I'll always love you Harry.

I give the title, Godfather to Sirius Orion Black and Godmother to Alice Tamara Longbottom .

Dumbledore is not to be Harry's guardian at all! He's a manipulative old goat that one. He is to go to Sirius or Alice if anything happens to either Lily and I.

I leave 10000 galleons to one Remus John Lupin ( come on Remmy buy yourself something new to wear!)

I leave 10000 to one Severus Snape to say sorry for being such a git to you back at school. You didn't deserve that.

Sirius,I have a feeling that Dumbledore might be up to something so I don't know whether I was right or wrong about not leaving you anything. Don't feel bad, it was to keep you safe you dolt.

And to dear Petty, I know you're Lils' sister so I want to leave you with something too. I leave you a box of jewelry and 5000 galleons.

Dumbledore,you get nothing you goat!

Hahahaaaaaaa!!!

Written and signed by

James Charlus Potter

26 October 1981"

Harry laughed at his father's antics. He also felt comforted by the fact that his dad said that he supported his choice of mate and didn't judge him at all.

Aunt Petunia was in tears. She never knew how much James cared for her enough to include her in his will. And after badmouthing him too! She felt so guilty.

Griphook watched the duo with amusement. He had never been entertained by wizards like this in a long time. They were like able and weren't rude, like other pricks he had to deal with every single frickin day. He let them get themselves together before beginning again.

"Are you ready for Lily Potter's will?"he asked gently.

The other two nodded silently. Petunia was a bit scared to hear one of her sister's last words. She just prayed that she didn't turn into a sniveling mess in the end.

Griphook cleared his throat and began to read.

"This is the last will and testament of Lily Rosalind Potter née Evans...

Oh Harry, my baby boy! Mummy loves you so much. It saddens me that I never had the opportunity to see you grow up. Although, I pray that you have my smarts instead of your dads! Although I'm not saying that it's a bad thing...

I leave to you Harry:

The Potter family history books

The family album

My Charms and Potions books and notes( I was awesome at those subjects, if I do say so myself!)

The Evans vault

My locket

Mine and James' portraits

Armbands for you and your mate to wear

And finally, some advice : Be wary of dear old Dumbles , he's a dangerous character to deal with. He'll kill you just to shut you up! I mean it too. Just look at what happened to the McKinnons! They found out about Dumbledore's murky past and boom! They're dead a week later after leaving the country. James and I decided to rather go Neutral after finding out about Dumbledore's shadiness too. We're worried that he'll get us too.

Anyway on a less depressing note, I just wanted to say, no matter who your mate is, know that I'll be rooting for you! Always.

To my sister Tuney , I hope that you are treating Harry well or I will find a way to come back and haunt you. Also, to say sorry about drifting farther away from you,(I will always love you Tuney! Don't forget that). I'm leaving you with all my dresses and and jewelry and a portrait of me to talk to , along with all my books and 5000 galleons.

To Severus, you were my first and bestest friend. I am so sorry for leaving you alone after the mistake you made. I overreacted. I hope you forgive me. I leave you 10000 galleons.

To Remus, I leave you 10000 galleons ( pamper yourself Rem! And stop wallowing in sadness and get yourself someone who will love you for being yourself!)

To Sirius, I leave you advice: run. Run as far , FAR away as you can get from Dumbledore, if he catches you: fake it til you make it!

To Dumbledore, I leave you with a fuck you dipshit, a go to hell and oh yeah let me not forget! A die motherfucker too! Hahahahaaaaaa!!!!

Written and signed by

Lily Rosalind Potter nee Evans

26 October 1981"

Harry cracked up at his mother's foul mouth. He never thought that his mother could be so funny. But some things still shocked him.

His parents went Neutral.

Dumbledore killed the McKinnons. His mother had told Sirius to run, but it was too late, Siri was dead, never to crack a joke again...

His mum left him something for him and his mate.

His parents were awesome. Petunia on the other hand, let's just say that her prayer wasn't answered. She was sobbing into her palms of her hands repeating the same phrase over and over: " Lily still loved me?"

Griphook watched the party for a little bit longer before offering Petunia a tissue and water, which she accepted gratefully.

He left them to gather their thoughts for awhile longer before bringing them back to reality.

"Okay , Mr Potter, Mrs Dursley , it is time to find out exactly what you are..." he said dramatically.

Petunia and Harry shared a glance before answering:

"Yes, let's do this."

A/N: I feel evil, oh so evil! To leave you guys guessing like this!

Anyhoo, Harry's creature is not that impressive, depends on who is reading. But please, do review and tell me if you like the story. Remember though, NO FLAMES


	6. Chapter Six-Creature Features

Griphook unrolled the last scroll.

"If I am not being rude by asking, what is the scroll for?"asked Harry nervously.

Griphook stared at him and replied, "A letter from your parents telling you about you can deal with your inheritance and how to find your mate, of course." As if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"Oops...Sorry," was all he said. Griphook laughed at him.

"Can I start now,Mr Potter?"the amused goblin said.

"Yes."

Griphook cleared his throat (yet again. This guy will end up damaging his throat!) and started speaking:

"Dear Harry,

If you're hearing or reading this, then we are dead and you came into your creature inheritance.

Just know dear, that it's nothing to be afraid of. ('What are talking about? I'm totally cool with it!' thought Harry)

In your case, as time stretches on, you'll end up facing real as fuck problems. Since you have two creature inheritances, you'll be a bit unhinged,due to the fact of your two creature instincts going against each other from time to time. But don't worry, that's what your mate is for. To keep you grounded. The special armbands we left are for you and your mate to wear after the consummation of your bond. But be careful! Your inheritance is certainly not Light. Dumbledore cannot find out! He might kill you or try to control you if he does. Neither Lily's nor I's inheritances are Light. We were Dark creatures and we hid it well enough. We had only told Sirius, Remus and Peter about it, since we could trust them.

If you need anymore information, go to the Potter vault #894 , it is filled with books about creature inheritances you can get.

Love,

Dad"

"That was...interesting. I'd never thought that my parents were Dark Creatures. But what I don't get is how my mother is one? Isn't she a muggleborn?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Evans line come from a long line of Squibs. There wasn't enough magic in the line until it manifested properly in your mother. Before the Evans became Squibs, they were one of the most respected families in England straight after the Potters and Malfoys . The Evans Line mixed their blood with creatures called Vulpine.Those are a type of Vampires with wings. The more common name people use to call them are Fallen Angels. The legend behind it is that while the world was still new and magic was used freely, there was a vampire named Krona Vilikas. He had fallen in love with an angel of The Afterlife named Atlaire. Dark and Light were not supposed to be mixed together in that time so when the Celestial Court found out about Atlaire's ... activities, they punished her and told her to never see Krona again. But Atlaire didn't listen. She had fallen hard for Krona and he for her. So they carried on seeing each other and got closer until Atlaire got pregnant. The Court found out. They banished Atlaire to be bound to Earth forever and cursed the baby to have a Dark and wild nature to pass onto its descendants. That is until the Evans started mixing their blood with Vulpine, their instincts dulled down a bit to make them more docile. That is how Vulpine were created. Did you know that Vulpine are native to Greece?"said Griphook.

Both Petunia and Harry were silent. This revelation was too much. It was a few more moments before anybody spoke.

"So you're telling me that I am part Vulpine?"asked Harry, stunned.

Griphook stared at him, smiling. "Yes, Mr Potter. It's pronounced as 'Vool-pee-neigh' . So you don't get confused. And you are a powerful one too, most likely."

"And what was James, may I ask?"queried Aunt Petunia. She was interested to know more about creatures. They were just so fascinating! And if it was a bit childish, she just wanted another story.

Harry perked up. At first he was a bit upset finding out that his Vulpine had a basically 'wild card' nature. No matter though, as long as he doesn't hurt his elusive mate and remaining loyal friends.

"Yeah, I'd really like to know if my dad's creature could balance out my mum's..."said Harry,not looking up from his lap.

"Yes, just wait here..."said Griphook, as he went to go fetch a piece of parchment and a blood test pin. He came back into the room and sat down again.

"Mr Potter, could you please prick yourself with this pin and squeeze out three drops of blood onto this piece of parchment . Then tap your wand onto the parchment and say:

'Inheri Revelio Incantatem'. Your details should show up on the page,"said Griphook.

Harry did as he was told. A few seconds later the blood formed into words across the page. It said:

NAME: Harry James Potter

AGE:16 years of age

BORN:31 July 1980

PARENTS: Lily Rosalind Potter née Evans- Mother (deceased)

James Charlus Potter-Father (deceased)

GODPARENTS:Sirius Orion Black (fugitive)

Alice Tamara Longbottom née Daniels (declared clinically insane)

CREATURES: Part Equal Vulpine Part Equal Dark Veela

MATE: One ( must find out on his own)

"Well, no wonder why I look so hot! I got some Veela in me!" Harry cackled. He really was starting to sound very insane. Must be the Vulpine shining through.

"Don't flatter yourself my dear. You'll just get a big head!" Petunia giggled.

Griphook couldn't help himself anymore. He burst out laughing. The other two stopped abruptly in surprise. It was a rare sight to see a goblin laugh.

"I'm sorry but you wizards make me laugh!" came the reply through cackles. After a another minute of laughter, the goblin managed to compose himself.

"Any questions?"he asked.

"Yes... what does it mean on the paper when it says that I am an Equal?" Harry asked, confused.

"It means that you aren't a dominant nor a submissive creature, rather, you are half and half and so is your destined mate. You two can both carry and impregnate each other with children. It just depends on who tops who during intercourse. It seems like you have a more dominant nature so you may be the one who tops, while your mate may have a slightly more submissive nature, so they would bottom. At least, most of the time..."the goblin said.

"Wait,wait,wait! Hold up! You're saying that both my mate and I can have children? So you're telling me that my mate may be male?"asked Harry frantically.

"Yeeessss..."

"Whoa. Freaky..."said Harry, stunned. He had never really thought that his mate would be a guy. Just so long as it wasn't Lord Moldywart! He couldn't deal with that. Well... unless Moldy had found some way to look like Tom Riddle again, then they'd talk. But how would he find out who his mate was though?

"How do I find my mate?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Tonight, when you go to sleep, you will have a vision of your mate. You will see exactly where they are and they will see you. You must go to them the very next day after seeing them or both of you will get very sick.

You can experience a period called Heat where both you and your mate need to have sex for ten days, non stop. It was specifically for conceiving children, nowadays, it is a pointless instinct. For more information, look at the books in your vault," said Griphook.

The goblin had an afterthought. He had almost forgotten to tell Harry something. "Oh, before I forget, Mr Potter... since you are legally emancipated and considered as an adult now because of your titles, you are allowed to do magic from now on,"he added. Inside, Harry was bubbling with joy. Finally, he was allowed to do magic! Instead he said this:

"Okay, cool. Could you please show me my bank statements?I want to know exactly how much money was taken out of my vault since 1981,"said Harry.

Griphook took out another paper from the box that kept the wills and letter. He handed them over to Harry.

Harry took them and he,along with Petunia, began to read:

NAME: Harry James Potter

PARENTS: Lily Rosalind Potter née Evans (Mother-deceased)

James Charlus Potter (Father-deceased)

BORN:31 July 1980

CURRENT AGE: 16 years of age

LORDSHIPS:

Potter

Perevell

Merlin (Emrys)

Le Fay

Gryffindor

Evans

Hufflepuff

HEIR TO: The Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black (through Sirius Black- Godfather)

TRACE FOR TRACKING UNDERAGE MAGIC HAS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE OF EMANCIPATION

MAGICAL ABILITY BLOCKS:REMOVED

Parseltongue-45%

Animagus-100%

Magical Core-Level Merlin -60%

Creature inheritance-60%

Intelligence-30%

Metamorphmagus-80%

LOYALTY POTIONS KEYED TO:

A.P.W.B. Dumbledore

R.B. Weasley

G.M Weasley

LOVE POTION KEYED TO:

Ginevra Molina Weasley

HATE POTIONS KEYED TO:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Other Slytherins

TRANSACTIONS FROM POTTER VAULT:

October 31,1981 to June 30, 1996- 1000 galleons to the Dursley family every month

November 17,1981 to June 30,1996-10000 galleons to the Dumbledore Vault every month

September 1,1991 to June 24,1996- 5000 galleons to Ronald Weasley's Private Vault every month

October 31,1992 to June 24,1996-5000 galleons to Ginevra Weasley's Private Vault every month

TRANSFERS MADE BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE

Harry was mad as fuck. How dare that old goat have the guts to steal from him?! And Ron and Ginny too! He already knew that they stole from him, but not that much! He didn't need to do any mental math to know that all together, it was a lot of money they took. He was just glad that the other Weasleys weren't involved, it would have been painful for him if they were. There was only one thing to do now...

"I want them to pay it all back! It must be out of their own pockets! And Ginevra Weasley owes me a Life Debt! She's going to pay extra hard! Please add on 15% interest on top of the money they owe me. No one, and I mean no one gets away with betraying me! And let me not forget! Add on Vernon and Dudley Dursley to that too! Oh, bitches are gonna paaaay!" Harry cackled, his eyes glowing a very bright Avada Kedavra green.

Petunia, quite honestly, was worried for her nephew's sanity.

Griphook smiled. He really liked this kid. "Yes, Mr Potter, they shall be sent letters today. Do you require another service from us?"he asked Harry.

"I would like to know how much money I have now and I would like to get a credit card to use both in the Muggle and Wizard World,"said Harry after composing himself.

"You have 9 742 379 903 127 galleons all together. That makes you richer than Tom Riddle, who was the richest person in Europe and the rest of the world . Now you are the richest person on the planet right now. We know that Mr Riddle is Lord Voldemort and is still alive, but goblins are Neutral creatures who don't side in Wizard Wars so we aren't about to tell the Ministry, those duffers can figure it out themselves!" Griphook cackled.

Harry laughed along with him. Although, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was the richest person in the world. And Tom Riddle was second. That was funny. He thought that old Voldy got money from the Malfoys. The Malfoys.

Harry was richer than them! Hahaha! Wait until the mini- Malfoy hears about it! Harry cackled more at the thought of how the Malfoy Scion's face would look like.

Petunia was dumbstruck. She knew that James was rich, but not that rich! But at least Vernon and Dudley would be punished , thank God. At least there was some justification for Harry. He did deserve better and she was going to help keep him happy!

Griphook conjured up a Gringotts Black Platinum credit card. It was only reserved for special clients. Only people like the Malfoy family had one. He handed it to Harry who had long since calmed down.

"Thank you, Griphook. May your gold overflow and your enemies perish," said Harry in farewell. It was the proper way for goblins to say goodbye. Griphook was stunned.

"Y-You too Mr Potter, Mrs Dursley."

The duo left the bank and carried on with their day. They still had a few hours to meet Hermione.

Once they were a fair distance away from Gringotts, Harry turned to his aunt and looked down at her.

He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Where do you wanna go first, Aunt dearest? Money is not an issue!" Harry chuckled.

"Shopping of course! We need new clothes and stuff!" Petunia giggled.

And off they went to Madam Malkins.

**A/N: Aren't I so nice? ;) giving you guys more than one chappie in a day?**

**If you give me a nice little review you all get CYBER COOKIES !!!**

**TTFN,**

**Your brilliant authoress,**

**Tomarry15 ️️️**


	7. Chapter Seven-The True Prophecy

**A/N: Thank you so much to _thecrazedbooknerd _for my first review, love ya lots! 3**

**Now on with the story! Enjoy! : )**

Harry and Petunia had a ball shopping for stuff.

When they were done buying 7 sets of robes each, they literally went to a nearby toilet and changed into one of the robes they bought. They literally threw away their clothes in a bin!

Petunia was wearing a pale pink number that made her look actually quite attractive. It complemented her icy blue eyes and her dark chocolate curly bob. Her face shape when you really looked at her was angular and belonged to someone of Pureblood society.She could actually rival Narcissa Malfoy!

Harry on the other hand wore a dark jade number. The color complemented his long,wavy midnight locks and Avada green eyes, which shone brightly with mischief. His pale ivory skin was set off beautifully, making people get captivated. His form and height practically screamed 'POWERFUL' and 'DANGEROUS TO MESS WITH'. All in all, Petunia and Harry looked like the ideal image of sophistication.

The beautiful pair made lots of people stare at them no matter where they were. They had finished shopping so all they had to do was get to Hermione and meet her at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, go visit Gred and Forge then go back to Gringotts to fetch books on Harry's creatures then they could go back to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner and rest.

When they made their way toward the Fortescue's,they already saw Hermione sitting at one of the tables situated outside. She was reading a book and already eating ice-cream.

Harry tapped on the shoulder from behind, while Petunia stood still next to him, both of them looking down at her.

Hermione looked back and stared up at them. She took in their appearances and gave a sharp intake of breath. She was surprised.

"E-Excuse m-me but do I-I know y-you?"she stuttered, a bit fearful of the duo.

"And since when do you not recognize your best friend?"asked Harry in a mock arrogant voice.

Harry? That couldn't be Harry! And who was the woman next to him? She looked rather pretty.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "Oh really now? Okay then, Harry , what form does your Patronus take? Hmm?"she asked smugly.

"A stag. Seriously, Hermione, I still kind of look the same..." Harry tutted.

Hermione blushed pink in embarrassment.

"Well, so-rry! You can't blame me!"she snapped.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, sure..." he said while he and Petunia sat down across the table.

Hermione studied Petunia. She wasn't sure who Petunia was, but recognized her a little bit.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked bluntly after a minute.

"Hermione!"scolded Harry, his eyes flashing in warning.

Said girl stared back blankly at him. "What? I just wanted to know! Is it a crime to be curious now?"she replied.

Petunia giggled. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No,it's fine, Harry. She was going to find out anyway,"she soothed. She turned to an expectant Hermione and said , "I am Petunia Dursley, but I prefer if you called me Petunia Evans. I don't want to be a Dursley anymore."

Hermione looked on incredulously. This was Harry's Aunt Petunia? She looked nothing like the horse-faced woman she saw last time at Platform 9 3/4. This woman was every bit as beautiful just like the blonde Lady Malfoy!

"Really? But you look so beautiful! Can you please tell me how you did it?"squealed

Hermione, bouncing in her chair in eagerness.

Petunia really liked Hermione's attitude. "My secret is... new clothes and makeup,"she stage whispered. Hermione giggled.

"Hello? I'm still here!"said Harry, waving his hands in the air.

Both females snapped back to reality. They blushed. "Sorry Harry!"came the reply.

Harry huffed in mock annoyance, his eyes showing his amusement. "I was beginning to think you guys forgot about me!"he said in fake hurt.

Petunia and Hermione smiled together. "Never ever, Harry!"they simultaneously replied.

"Good. Now onto more pressing issues... What did you want to meet up for?" Harry asked, turning to his bushy-haired best friend.

Hermione's demeanor immediately sobered up. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed a bit brighter with anger, her mouth set in a grimace. Other than that, her face was blank.

"Oh...that. Well you see, Harry, while I was still at the Burrow and I heard the...conversation, I also learned about other tidbits that couldn't simply be put into words. I heard that Dumbass Imperioed Bellatrix Lestrange at the Department of Mysteries to fire that curse at Sirius to kill him.

Dumbledore wanted you severely depressed and malleable so that you would stay under his thumb..."said Hermione,disgusted at Dumbledore.

"WHAT?!" Harry roared. People started to look at them.

"Shhh! People are staring. Don't draw any attention to yourself!"chided Petunia, trying to calm him down.

"I really don't care if people are staring, Aunt. I really don't. My godfather is dead because of Dumbledore. Imagine yourself in my shoes for a minute," replied Harry, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much you cared for him,"whispered Petunia, rubbing circles on his back.

Hermione watched this scene unfold with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry, Harry,that's not all," she said.

"Wait...THERE'S MORE?!" Harry exclaimed. Petunia stared at the girl in front of her incredulously.

Hermione nodded. "I heard the real prophecy..."she said uncomfortably.

"Go on!"

She carried on, "It goes like this :

The Dark Lord's Equal approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born to to those who have turned away from the Light. The Equal will be granted powers that the true Evil Lord knows not. The Dark Lord will mark him as his Match. When the Dark Equals reunite, together, they alone have the Power gifted to them by Death to make or break this world. Red and Green, the perfect complementary pair. The Equal shall be born when the seventh month dies..."

A tense silence followed this.

"That was..." Harry began, at a loss for words.

"Weird..." Petunia finished for him.

Hermione pushes away her ice cream. "I don't want it anymore..." she says, making a face.

Harry decided to change the subject. He put on a strained smile. "So, Mia... Where are you staying now?"he asked.

Hermione sighed in relief for the change of topic. "I'm going to book a room at the Leaky Cauldron y'know? Is that where you guys are?"she said brightly.

"Yes, there I a room next to ours that was empty when we left, room 17. You can take that one probably..." trailed off Petunia.

Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks. I don't think that I could bother my parents any longer. I wanted to give them some free time..."she said.

Harry perked up. "Hey! Why don't we go visit the twins?"he suggested.

"Yes! Let's go!"came the reply. They ended up leaving tips with an unfinished ice cream. Harry and Petunia didn't even eat any!

Hermione dragged both of them to the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes joke shop.


	8. Chapter Eight-No offence

Once the trio had finally reached their destination, they entered the joke shop.

'The twins were right. Their business is booming!'thought Harry to himself as he stared around in wonder.

There were loads of customers milling about the shelves and a lot of witches clustered around the Love Potion displays in one section not so far away.

"Where are these twins you two keep on talking about?"asked Aunt Petunia curiously.

Hermione answered the question. "Well, I've been here only one time, but they told me that they're normally by the till..."

"Then let's go!"urged on Harry. He really missed the twins.

Hermione led them through the throng of people and behind the till where they saw the two Weasleys.

Fred (or is it George?) turned around. Harry and Petunia kept their faces stoic. They wanted to see if the twins would recognize them.

"Why hello little Hermione! What are you doing here today, hmm?" Fred asked. He had not seen Harry or Petunia yet.

"Oh nothing... just bringing in some old friends..." Hermione said innocently, inclining her head towards the other two.

That statement caused Fred to look up and take notice of the other two. He gulped.

'These two look real dangerous... Better not piss them off. The guy is like half a head taller than me. Yikes!' thought Fred to himself.

"H-Hello. My name is Fred Weasley. And who are you sir and madam?"he asked with impeccable manners.

Both Harry and Petunia laughed themselves silly at the red head.

Fred got confused. Why were these people even laughing at him? Did he say something wrong?

The black-haired male wiped a tear from his eyes and said with a rich and deep melodic voice, "Freddiekins! How could you not remember your own baby brother!"

Baby brother? Fred doesn't think of Ron as a baby brother , rather he thinks of Ron as a spoilt brat. The only other person who he thinks of as a baby brother is... Harry.

"What the bloody hell are you harping on about?! Only Harry is my baby brother and you look nothing like him...except for the hair and eyes... Damn, Harry! Is that you?" Fred asked ,stunned.

"Yup!"came the smug reply. "Took you long enough."

The red head cracked up. "Well you gotta give me some of that stuff you're taking! I need to get ripped too!" Fred exclaimed, eyeing Harry's muscles barely hidden under his robes.

"Well you got to get a creature inheritance if you want some without any workout,"chuckled Harry. Petunia giggled along with him. Fred took a good look at her.

"And who's this lovely lady, Harrykins?"he asked.

"My Aunt Petunia."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep."

"But isn't she horsey looking old biddy? No offense though, Mrs Dursley," said Fred.

"None taken. I am not Petunia Dursley anymore. I don't want to be that person that I was. I rather be addressing as Petunia Evans, my maiden name. You can even call me Tuney if you want to..."she trailed off nervously.

Fred smiled at her. "Well, Tuney! If you are someone Harry trusts, then I trust you too! I have a twin brother named George who is busy having his break in the flat upstairs is quite identical to me. So if you get confused about who's who, just call us Gred and Forge so as to not call the wrong person... Yeah, I think that it's just it!" Fred said cheerily, shaking Petunia's hand.

He then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Hey, do you guys want to see our flat? We could chill out for awhile and catch up..." Fred suggested.

The others agreed.

"Yeah. Sounds good," said Hermione happily.

"Are we gonna tell them about the You-Know-Whats?"whispered Petunia not so quietly.

Both Harry and Hermione groaned.

"Aunt, you seriously need to learn the art of subtlety..." said Harry, giving his aunt a reproachful look.

"Sorry," said Petunia, not looking apologetic in the least.

"What are you talking about now?" Fred asked,staring at them.

"I rather tell you and George at the same time. It's too horrible..." said Harry, his face an emotionless mask again.

Fred wondered what would make Harry act like this. He hoped that it wasn't too bad .

How wrong that redhead was.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I know it's horrible! * ducks while people throw stones *


	9. Chapter Nine-Revelations

**A/N: Thank you Millie072 for that wonderful critique! Now THAT was good. **

**And to answer your questions:**

**-Yes, I know that I put in the Animagus ability, I was thinking of moving it off.**

**-Tuney was forgiven too easily, I know, but she has a biiiiig role to play later. And Harry's emotional growth is kinda stunted, but then he's gonna start seeing her as a kind of mother figure. I think she only beat him once in canon and the rest was neglect and verbal abuse...?**

**-No matter how tall Harry is, just think about it from my perspective, you've been beaten for 15 years now, right, and then you get this growth spurt and other poop, and then your beater comes at you again ready to hit you, your first instinct would be to cower. I would freeze. Abuse hurts my dear.**

**-Harry will be more funnier and confident as the story goes on. He has to be! :p**

**-Only Ron and Ginny are bashed along with Dumbles because I really don't like those characters. The reason why? Here we go:**

**•Why would a WIZARD leave a BABY on a doorstep on a cold night with no warming charm with only just a note? Why not give Harry to Minerva or even someone else more sensible if he didn't want to look after him himself? Oh yah! For his own personal gain!**

**•Harry didn't like any fan girls, right? Then why in the sweet name of Jesus did he go and marry the biggest one?! And doesn't it creep you out that Ginny looks a bit like his own mum? Freaky! Harry/Ginny fanfics shouldn't even exist (in my opinion) but I'm not gonna stop anyone's creativity.0_o**

**•Ron...oh Ronniekins... That one is just a jealous prick! If I were Harry, I would have picked Draco over him! He's immature for his age, gets jealous too easily, is greedy, doesn't think about others, and is a bigot. Rowling herself regrets not killing him off! Ron and Hermione together are bad for each other. Ron had caused her nothing but grief during school and always makes her do his homework! She should have been with either Harry or Draco.**

***dusts shoulders and sighs* There, rant over.**

**Moving back to the questions:**

**-Siri and Remy didn't know because Dumblass didn't want them to know. You see Harry's heirship certificate? And his parents will? Siri is a fugitive, not dead... and you'll find out why later.**

**-I'm sorry for rushing my writing, I didn't know. I'm still young so my writing isn't that great (#8th grade) I'll try harder, I promise!**

**-Yes I do have this story on another site under the same username on Wattpad. I wanted to share my imagination with other people who appreciate reading fanfics! : )**

**-And please, be warned, the will be some side splitting humor, so don't read this in the later chapters when you're around family, they'll send you to St.Mungos...**

**Now, enjoy! : P**

Fred took them up to the flat and sat them down in a rather comfy and inviting living room that reminded Harry and Hermione of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"GEORGE! Get get your arse downstairs! Harry and Co. are here!"yelled Fred from the door.

A crash could be heard from above their heads.

"Keep your knickers on Freddie, I'm coming now!" George's muffled reply came.

They could hear George's hurried footsteps on the stairs. The redhead bounced into the room with a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey! How are you guys?"he greeted.

"Good"

"Awesome"

"Fine"

"Great" came the replies.

George looked at Harry and Petunia's forms. He went over to Fred and said: "I'm sorry, but I think that you got hit on the noggin one time too many if you think that's Harry..."

The quartet laughed. "I can assure you, dear brother, that this is Harry, and the simply drop dead gorgeous woman by his side is Petunia 2.0, new and improved!"chuckled Fred.

George stood there with his mouth gaping. He couldn't believe that this was his honorary 'baby brother'!

"Blimey, Harry! And you were just a scrawny speckly kid just last year!" George exclaimed.

Harry stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"Oi! I find that very offensive!"he said with mock hurt.

George laughed. "Aww, Hawwykins! Don't be like that! You know that I was just joking around!"he cooed.

"Blah,blah,blah! Whatever. Are you still going to act like a prat or are you willing to listen to my story?"snapped Harry, his eyes shining in mirth.

"Story."

"Okay, good," said Harry. Then, with the help of both Hermione and Petunia, he retold the story of his creature inheritances until how he ended up here now.

By the end of the retelling,both twins' faces showed revulsion.

"How could Ron and Ginny do that to you? After all you had done for them, they pay you back by stealing from you?!" Fred said, disgusted.

"And Dumblefuck too. I thought that he really was a good chap!" George exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Oh, but it's all right... I told the goblins to make them pay back every single fucking Knut that they took from me...With interest!" Harry cackled evilly. Petunia and Hermione joined in too.

The twins traded slightly fearful looks.

"Are the-"

"Others a part-"

"Of this-"

"Too?"they asked in their normal twinnish manner.

"Thank God, no! It would break my heart if they did. Your parents and the rest of your family ,bar Percy, Ron and Ginny, are practically my second family!"said Harry.

"And what are we, furniture?"snapped Hermione. Petunia giggled.

"My annoying older sister and lovely aunt of course!" Harry said cheekily.

"Getting-"

"Back to-"

"Other matters-"

"Here-"

"Could you-"

"Please-"

"Tell us-"

"About the-"

"Prophecy?" Fred and George finished together.

"Keep your panties on!"chided Harry. "Okay... the prophecy is a fake. Dumbledore just wanted me to be a way for him to get rid of Tommy boy, whilst being a martyr in the process. Instead, Hermione overheard them talking about the real prophecy. It goes like this:

The Dark Lord's Equal approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born to those who have turned away from the Light.

The Equal will be granted powers that the true Evil Lord knows not.

The Dark Lord will mark him as his Match.

When the Dark Equals reunite, together, they alone have the Power gifted to them by Death to make or break this world.

Red and Green, the perfect complementary pair.

The Equal shall be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry concluded, his Avada eyes hardening.

The tensed atmosphere in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Finally, after a few tensed minutes, Fred spoke up.

"Did you guys like even, try to decipher what the prophecy means? Like, think about it... What do you interpret its meaning as?"said Fred seriously.

Everyone who knew Fred well was stumped. There were only a few times that he was actually serious, and this was one of them.

Harry thought about what the redhead had said and closed his eyes in concentration. Then the answer came to him.

"Guys," he started off nervously, "I think I figured out what it means..."

"What does it mean? It can't be too bad."said Hermione.

"We won't judge you,"assured George.

The other two waited in silence.

Harry exhaled a shaky breath.

"I think that I should go Dark."

You could hear a pin drop after that statement.


	10. Chapter Ten-To be Dark?

**A/N: I may not be able to post much anymore since the Exams from Hell are nearing and are about to take my innocence away! I have to study hard to banish them from the pits of Hell they came from!**

**Now...Enjoy!**

"What?!"came the exclamation from Hermione.

"Yeah... I know. Freaky, isn't it?"said Harry glumly,not meeting anyone's eyes.

Suddenly, he felt multiple hands on his back.

"Harry, look at me," coaxed Petunia. Harry's troubled Avada eyes met her gentle Arctic blue ones.

"Listen, I know that I've never been the kindest person to you in the past, but I wanted to change. Know that I'll always support any decision you make and that I'll always love you. Okay?" Petunia declared fiercely, her eyes shining.

Harry gave her a shaky smile.

"Harry, I would never leave you! You were my first and bestest friend that I have, and honestly, you're like a brother to me!"squealed Hermione, giving him her famous bone-crushing hug.

"Harry-" began Fred.

"If a Weasley-"carried on George.

"Isn't loyal-"

"To family-"

"Or friends-"

"Then they're nothing!"the twins finished.

"Thank you guys. At least I know that there are still some people that I can trust..." said Harry.

"Yeah!"the rest cheered.

Then a sudden thought came to Harry. He voiced it aloud:

"Do you guys know if the rest of the Weasleys would be okay with me going Dark?"

Fred and George thought about it for a little bit.

"I guess so. Once mum and dad and the others hear your story, there's no doubt that they would leave you! Mum and Dad think of you and Hermione as their other children. I don't feel bad for Ron and Ginny when they get their comeuppance!"said Fred. George laughed.

Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah! Imagine your Mum's face when she learns about what they did! She be livid! Hahahaaa!"cackled Harry, his Vulpine mannerisms shining through.

"Hey, Harry... I'm curious... You said that you had creature inheritances not a creature inheritance. What creatures are you?"asked Hermione, her chocolate orbs brimming with a thirst for new information.

"Yeah-"

"What-"

"Are-"

"You-"

"Mate?"the twins asked.

Harry over exaggerated his facial features to add the suspense and kept quiet for two more minutes.

"Ah uh, Harry! I'm getting older here!"snapped Hermione. She really didn't like waiting.

Harry pouted. The look really suited him.

"Fine! Ruin my fun!"he snarked. Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner. Fred and George waited expectantly for Harry to continue. Petunia zoned out. She had already heard this story.

Harry started to speak.

"Well, don't interrupt. I'm a Part Equal Vulpine, Part Equal Dark Veela..."

"Wait! Isn't a Vulpine a Vampire Angel or otherwise known as a Fallen Angel? What do you mean that you're a Dark Veela? And what on earth is an Equal?"asked Hermione all in one breath.

Harry glared at her, Avada eyes flashing in warning.

"What did I say about interrupting me?"he asked sharply, arms akimbo.

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "To not interrupt..." she answered him.

"Good!"he said curtly. He then began to tell them all about what Griphook told him about his parents letters, the armbands for him and his mate, the origin of Vulpine and how he could find his mate with a vision tonight, to how he was an Equal.

"Blimey, mate! So you are telling us that both you and your mate can have kids?"exclaimed in wonder.

Harry stared at Fred incredulously. "Is that the only thing that you absorbed from this conversation?"

"Nooo..."

"Sure,"said Harry in a disbelieving tone.

"Do you think that your mate is male? Are you ok with that?"asked Hermione gently.

Harry looked at her, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Hermione, I'm totally ok with it. Remember, I am Bi, although I tend to favor guys more...so you could say that I am gay..."he said thoughtfully.

"But just imagine if it were Lord Moldywart!"chuckled George. "I couldn't kiss good ol' Snake Face!"

A weird feeling clouded Harry's brain. He felt hurt and insulted for some reason.

"Well,I would kiss him if he looked like Tom Riddle again!"he replied defensively.

Everyone stared at each other weirdly. Harry didn't like it.

"What?!"he finally snapped.

"N-Nothing mate!"squeaked Fred.

"Good."said Harry. He snapped his head towards the window. It was getting far too late for them to be walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I think it's time to go guys. It's late,"he said to Hermione and Petunia. They nodded.

"See ya tomorrow?"asked George.

"Definitely!" Harry replied, his mood much lighter.

He thought about something for a moment.

"Hey...um, could you write a letter to your father and tell him to drop by tomorrow? I really would like to speak to the rest of the Weasley clan. Tell him to leave Ron and Ginny at home and make up a lie as to why they're going. I know that Bill, Fleur and Charlie are home,so invite them along. Tell him it's urgent, okay? Do it for me please?"Harry all but pleaded.

The twins nodded. "Anything for you Harrykins!"they smirked.

Harry growled at them before closing the door behind him after Petunia and Hermione had exited.

A/N: I know, the chapter is short and crappy! *runs away from a mob with torches and pitchforks * I'll try better I promise!!!

Love you guys!

Remember to read on and review!

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15


	11. Chapter Eleven-Dumbles’ Demise Begins!

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard at the moment.

He had received a letter from Gringotts earlier today stating that the Potter brat had claimed his inheritance. And to top it all off, the brat found out about all the money he took and where it went.

The Dumbledore family were not rich, he could tell you that much. He had led a very lavish life by taking money from Muggleborns over the decades by lying about having to pay fees for attending Hogwarts, now all his work was tumbling down! He didn't have that kind of money to pay back Potter with interest, he was going to be a laughing stock if this bit of information got out!

He just hoped that his pawn hadn't discovered about the fake prophecy, he needed him to kill the motherfucker called Tom Riddle. It would be very disastrous if Harry went Dark... Yes, very disastrous.

And if the brat killed the menace after getting Ginevra pregnant, he could take all his money and use his child for his own purposes. And, he could take credit for Voldemort's defeat, like he did with Grindelwald...

After ,all he Obliviated everyone who had seen his previous pawn, Tom Riddle do it.

Ron Weasley was angry .

How dare Potter make him pay back all the money Dumbledore gave him! He deserved it more than he did.

Potter got all the fame,all the girls and his filthy rich too!

While he, Ron Weasley, had to stay on the sidelines and be ignored.

The least Potter could have done was give him his money!

He almost died for that prick more than once.

As Ron thought about this while laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling, he tore the letter into pieces and threw its remains on the floor.

"You will pay Harry Potter! Even if I have to die trying..."he snarled.

Ginny Weasley was sobbing her heart out into her pillow, clasping the letter she received earlier in her hand.

So what if she took some money from Harry? He was going to be her future husband.

Hasn't he ever heard of the saying: "What's yours is mine and what's mine is still mine."?

She had had their whole wedding planned out. She had thought about their honeymoon and what to name their three kids...

Even if she had to dose him again with a Love Potion , he was gonna be hers. No whore from that stupid prophecy was gonna take him away!

They were going have to kill her first.

A/N: I know that this was also crappy, but I really do kinda have writer's block! I promise I'll do better...

TTFN

@tomarry15


	12. Chapter Twelve-Dafuq!

Arthur and Molly Weasley were dumbstruck.

They had been clearing up the dinner table when the letter from their twin sons, Fred and George arrived.

Molly had been washing the dishes when their owl, Maurauder , tapped on the kitchen window. She turned to her husband and asked him to take the letter because her hands were wet. Once the letter had been taken, the owl flew off into the night.

"I wonder why the twins would send a letter at this time. Do you think it's urgent?" Arthur asked his wife, as they settled down on the couch in their cluttered living room.

Molly frowned. "Possibly dear. Just open it please,"she replied.

And Arthur did so. They began to read.

Dear Mum and Dad, (it began)

Harry and Hermione came over today and told us some really disturbing news about Ron,Ginny and Professor Dumbledore. We can't write it down since we're afraid that the letter will be intercepted. But to put it long story short, Harry wants to tell you the news himself. Bring Bill and Charlie, but leave Ron and Ginny at home. Make up a lie or anything, just make sure you guys get out of the house without raising suspicion.

Love,

Fred and George

PS- Try not to be judgmental towards Harry tomorrow? He really is self conscious about your opinion.

PPS- Show Bill and Charlie the letter. Did we already say that? Well, it doesn't hurt to have a reminder!

Husband and wife stared at each other. What the fuck did their two youngest children do?

"I think that we should lie and say to Ron and Ginny by using the alibi of having an adult only lunch at Fleur's England residence... You know, neither of them like her..."proposed Molly, uncertain.

Arthur thought about it for a moment.

"It would work, but we would need Fleur to cover for us if either Ron or Ginny asked about it..."he said.

"Well then it's settled. Let's go to Bill and Charlie's room to tell them and then we can go to bed,"said Molly.

And off they went to show the boys the letter. Their reaction were just the same as theirs, but they ended up agreeing to go to Diagon Alley the next day.

A/N: Crappy, believe me, I know. I really ain't fulfilling my promise aren't I?

ducks while rotten fruit and vegetables are thrown *

Sorry, I will try to get better! This was a filler. I wanted the scene over and done with...\\(o3o)/

TTFN,

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15


	13. Chapter Thirteen-Visions Pt1

Harry was sandwiched in bed between Petunia and Hermione that night. The bushy-haired girl didn't feel like sleeping on her own that night and seriously only wanted the feeling of being cuddled again after a bad day, so the other two let her stay.

Harry was nervous about going to sleep. He was finally going to find out who his mate was! His creatures were aching with longing for the feel of their mate.

But what if it was someone who he didn't like?

That would be some seriously messed up shit. Fate always seemed to love to torture him.

To try and find a way to drop off to sleep, Harry summoned one of his books that had information on both his creatures.

It was called : Creatures Magnifique .

And he turned to page 394**(if you've read POA, you know what I'm talking about)**and began to read...

Vulpine:

Vulpine are one of the oldest and most rarest creatures creature inheritances one could ever receive. Their origins are from Greece and their native languages are both Greek and Latin, which its knowledge is passed down to their young, enabling them to speak fluently in the two languages.

The Vulpine are a mix of Vampires and Celestial Angels.

But the common term for them are Fallen Angels, or Dark Angels. Barely anyone remembers their true name anymore.

The Ministry Of Magic in England classified these beautiful creatures as Dark because of their Vampire half. They have hunted them to near extinction but only a few hundred managed to escape to countries like France or Bulgaria where Vulpine are practically worshipped because of their ethereal beauty.

Characteristics

Listed below are the PHYSICAL characteristics of Vulpine:

\- Wide eyes framed with thick eyelashes (eye color is brightened to help captivate those the Vulpine want to ensnare; the eyes give a a bit of a more feminine look.)

-Hair is straightened out and depending on color, can be either darkened or lightened.

-Skin becomes paler and soft to the touch.

-Body Shape changes:

•Body muscles get stronger

•Males are usually between the heights of 6ft.-6ft2

-Reflexes are enhanced

-Males are Androgynous. They have special sacs like a womb to carry young if they were the ones who ended up bottoming in a Heat Period and conceive.

-Wingspan is usually between 12-15ft in length. The wings are a white color with the tips the same color as the Vulpine's eye. The wings may be a different color but the tips stay the same in the case of a Vulpine being a mixture of Vulpine and ,for example, a Dark Veela. Then, in that case, the wings would be black.

Do Vulpine age?

No, Vulpine do not age physically, but they can live for 300 years and anyone who they consider family will be bound to them and live just as long, but the family who are human will age physically too unless they are a Wizard.

Powers That Vulpine Possess

Natural Legilimens and Occlumens

The ability to control an element (fire,ice,water,earth or lightning)

Mind control

Vulpine Allure

Shape shifting

Necromancy

High intellect

Super strength

Super speed

Personality traits of a Male Submissive and Dominant Equal

Below are the characteristics of a Male Dominant and Submissive Equal Vulpine:

-Males Submissives will be fiercely protective towards their mate, children and anyone else who they consider their den chicks.

-Male Dominants will let their Submissive Equal boss them around most of the time but they will throw their weight around when the Submissive Equal crosses a line.

-Male Dominants will not be the first ones to bottom during the first Heat Period as the Submissive needs to be the one to carry children first. From then on, it doesn't matter.

-During the two weeks before Heat, both Equals would have have very short tempers and enhanced senses, it is best not to irritate either one. They may fight for stupid reasons so it is better to have someone on hand who can Stun them before it gets bloody.

-The days after Heat, both Equals would be exhausted so they need at least 24 hours of sleep to reduce tiredness, otherwise your family members will have two very pissed off Vulpine on their hands.

-When either Equal feels threatened, they will unleash their claws,fangs and wings to defend themselves or their children.

-The Submissive Equal is the more malicious and organized of the two and quite calculating. They only show kindness to family but are ruthless and quite merciless to those who have hurt them.

-The Dominant Equal is the more mild tempered and highly suspicious of the two and is very dangerous to deal with when angry.They,like their Submissive are also ruthless and merciless to those who have hurt them.

-Vulpine have a tendency to go a little bit insane at certain times, but it's nothing to worry about too much.

-Vulpine are quite sadistic when they want to be and would not hesitate to kill any threat to them.

How to identify if you or your mate are about to approach a Heat Period

Heat Periods Are Normally Bi-Monthly

-Two weeks prior to the Heat Period,you and your mate are going to start craving carbohydrates and proteins to keep you from getting hungry too much during Heat.

-Both mates will have a flushed appearance and their lust emotion will be on overdrive.

-Your Vulpine will become restless until they end up taking over on your day of Heat and you lose yourself.

-The Submissive will be worse off because no matter what they do, they wouldn't be able to cool themselves down.

-The Submissive will become more affectionate and try to get the Dominant to take them earlier than the Heat Period ,but that cannot happen! It will mess up the whole cycle and the mates would not be able to conceive during that cycle.

Vulpine Pregnancy

Pregnancies normally last between 6-8 months. The Vulpine who is carrying the child will feel a bit frail and they are prone to hurting themselves by accident. They could have a miscarriage from bumping into something a bit too hard or a serious emotional upset.

Bones are more brittle since they are hollow so they are likely to break them. They need to be on bed rest when they have hit the 2 1/2 month mark, so as they and the baby will be okay.

The carrier needs to be in a calm environment needs lots of food and sleep. Around month three,they need blood from their mates to be a part of their diet to keep them healthy.

The carrier's self-esteem will drop and they may think themselves ugly. The other mate needs to help build it back up by giving compliments.

Be wary around the carrier in the middle of the pregnancy! They will have mood swings and they will get offended quite easily. Make sure you stay out of the line of fire and treat them nicely.

Giving Birth

They Vulpine will give birth to live young like a female. The labor period will last for a minimum of four to six hours and the carrier will be quite vocal during that time.

Don't take anything they say to heart if it's insulting, they are in pain.

Harry looked at the page on Dark Veela and found that they were the same as Vulpine ,so that wouldn't be a problem.

He thought that it was pretty cool to have all those powers, but the thing that bothered him was the Heat Period. How could he say no to his mate?

He had a feeling that his mate was one sneaky bastard.

He closed his book and banished it to the couch. After that,he snuggled back under the covers with Petunia and Hermione and felt himself drop off to sleep.

A/N: Now you can't say I didn't try! I hoped that I managed to clear up some of the confusion of the Vulpine habits...

Next:Harry finally finds out who his mate is! Yayyy!!!

TTFN!

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15


	14. Chapter Fouteen-Visions Pt2

**A/N:Thank you so much Laurie24 (hope I spelt it correctly...heheheh) for the lovely review! Love ya lots and keep on reading lovey!**

Harry looked around. He was standing in a vast hallway in someone's Manor.

He kept on moving and admired the owner's taste in decor. The place was decorated like the Slytherin Common Room, but in a modern fashion with its dark greens and silvers and some black.

He saw an ebony wood door at the end of the hallway. It looked regal and quite beautiful from where he was standing.

But something pulled at him to enter the door.

He followed his instincts and took the plunge.Harry opened the door quietly and entered. Inside,he saw a person sitting with their back to him on a plush velvet green couch.

The mystery person's hair was wavy like his,but was a rich milk chocolate color. Their hair gleamed in the light from the fire in the hearth in front of the couch.

When Harry guessed the person's height,he could say that the person was the same height as him.

Harry padded closer until he was just behind the person. He inhaled the person's scent. Mate! MATE! His creatures screamed at him. He gasped.

Mystery Person froze and gasped. Without turning around he asked "Who the fuck are you and how did you get into my house?"he said in a soft melodic baritone.

Harry felt protective immediately. "Don't worry. I am your mate,"he whispered into his beloved's ear, winding his arms around his torso.

Mystery Person sighed, exasperated. "Please sit down with me so I can see you properly,"he asked.

"Okay."

Once Harry was seated,he got his first good look at his beloved. He was simply exquisite.Chocolate hair framing a slightly round,angular face. Pink ,rose petal-shaped lips that look so kissable. High cheekbones, a daintily pointed nose,skin as pale as alabaster. Round eyes framed by thick and long eyelashes and slightly pointy ears. But those eyes...those eyes looked so familiar. They were a bright Expelliarmus red,the perfect contrast to his own Avada green. Two very unusual eye colors.

Aristocratic eyebrows arched in mild amusement.

"You done staring at me? It's a bit rude,"said his mate,his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry. But I feel like I've seen you before..."he mused.

His mate gave a sharp intake of breath. "No! You haven't!"he denied sharply. No one had seen his appearance in a long time, not since 1980...

"Uh uh! I have. Tell me who you are please?"Harry asked.

His mate's eyes became glued to the floor.

"You'll hate me if I tell you..."his mate whispered.

Harry cupped his mates chin in his hands.

"No, I won't. Why would I be angry at you? Look,let me tell you my name!"he said.

His mate looked up, eyes widening farther. "Who are you?"he asked quietly.

"Harry Potter."

His mate shrieked. "POTTER?! NO,NO,NO!" His mate tried to wiggle out of Harry's grasp but to no avail. Harry's grip was like trying to get through steel.

Harry's mate squirmed and kicked and it still didn't work. He decided to give up and went limp. Harry didn't loosen his grip for one second. He stared at his mate square on and asked:

"What is your problem with me? Am I really that horrible?"

"N-No. It's not that... I'm a bad person,Potter. I'm the reason your life is like it is. Guess who?"his mate said in a defeated voice, staring at the ceiling in between Harry's arms.

Harry gasped when he finally figured it out. He exclaimed:

"Lord Voldemort?!"

**Don't forget to read on and review my lovelies!!!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen-I’m Yours Forever

**A/N: Lemme just warn you guys now, this chapter has a lemon and I can't really judge how explicit it is coz I'm not the one reading it. I put a warning just before it starts and when it ends, so you can just go and skip it.**

Previously on FA: "Lord Voldemort?!"

"Yes,Potter. Your parents' murderer! You're mated to your parents' bloody murderer!"snapped Voldemort, sitting up.

But Harry wouldn't let him go.

Harry chuckled. Of all the other people he could have been mated to, he got mated to the Dark Lord.

"What's so funny Potter? There is absolutely nothing funny about this! You probably hate me with a passion for taking away your parents!"shouted the Dark Lord,waving his arms around.

"I can actually understand why you did that. It was to protect yourself. I did hate you for killing my parents, but I do understand. How can you miss something you never had?"said Harry, cutting off the Dark Lord's rant.

Voldemort stared at him incredulously. After everything he did to the boy in front of him,he still has a heart for forgiveness?

"Why?"Voldemort asked.

"We were always fated to be together. And, to be quite honest I did have a crush on you back in second year when I saw your shade back in the Chamber Of Secrets..." blushed Harry.

Voldemort gave him a thin smile. "Thanks."

Harry got a sudden thought. "How did you get back your Tom Riddle body and how old are you physically?"Harry asked curiously.

"Severus brewed me a potion to restore me to my original form it gave me my 18 year old body and by the way,I seriously don't like Snake Face."said Voldemort, giving an involuntary shudder.

Harry laughed. "I thought that you always looked like that! Brilliant name by the way..."

"Hell no! I only ever used Snake Face when in battle. Only my followers have seen Tom. They are very faithful to me and would rather die before betraying me. Rather like a second family, y'know?"said Voldemort, smiling.

Harry laughed. "And here I thought that you were some insane psycho!"he joked.

Voldemort snorted derisively.

"What are you anyway?"asked Harry.

"Part Equal Vulpine, Part Equal Dark Veela.You?"

"Same."

"Okay, so you're the more dominant one? Figures. I'm a bit more vindictive than you."

Harry chuckled at that statement.

-LEMON ALERT!!!!-

He pushed the unsuspecting Dark Lord to lay him on his back on the long couch and straddled him.

Voldemort was starting to panic. "P-Potter, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"he squeaked.(He would later deny this, Dark Lords don't squeak!)

Harry looked Voldemort, his eyes filled with lust. His member was pressed against the Dark Lord's abdomen.

He smiled cheekily. "Just a little mate bonding, don't ya think?"his hot breath tickling the other's ear.

"Mmm... D-Don't Potter..." Voldemort moaned,his member straining against his silk pajama pants and underwear.

"You like that don't you? Admit it... listen to your creatures..."Harry whispered, licking the other male's delectable looking neck.

"Unnnn...S-Stop P-Potter..." Voldemort pleaded, his hips bucking.

"So beautiful...just say that you're mine, c'mon Tom. Say. It,"ordered Harry, his hands slipping under the other's shirt,popping it open. Voldemort shivered in both pleasure and from the warm heat from the fire touching his hairless and perfectly sculpted chest.

"I b-bow down to no one!" he groaned.

"Ah ah ah ,Tom! You've been a baaad boy! Just say it. You know you want to... just say that you're mine and I'll say that I am yours. Two words, Tom. Two words..."said Harry, as he sucked on Voldemort's perky pink nipple.

"Hunnnn... mph...unghhhh...f-fine! I-I'm y-yours, Harry. Forever!"Voldemort moaned out.

"I'm yours too, Tom. Til the end of time..."Harry panted. He devoured his mate's mouth and kissed him senseless.

He slipped off his mate's pajama pants and slid his hands under his mate's briefs.

Voldemort's member was dripping with precum. Harry stroked it and the other male moaned down his throat .

Voldemort arched his hips upward to gain more friction but Harry pushed him back down. He had stopped kissing him and said: "No, Tom-Tom. Patience is the key..."

Voldemort sighed in frustration. "Fine! Just move faster!"he demanded.

Harry chuckled. "Your wish is my command,"he said.

He bit down on Voldemort's shoulder and jerked him off faster.

"Huhhhnnn... H-Haarrry I-I'm g-gonna cum!"half-shrieked Voldemort.

Harry pulled down both their underwear til it pooled around their ankles along with their pajama pants. Not even two minutes later both Equals came.

**-LEMON END!!!(you can look now!)**

With a quick 'Scorgify' there was no evidence of any nighttime activity that occurred there.

Voldemort's cheeks had a slight pink tint and he gave a dopey smile. Something he had never done before.

"Thanks, I really needed that..."he said awkwardly.

"Anytime."

"You do know that we have to get together in a week physically right? Otherwise, either of us can get really sick."

"Yup.Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Is it alright if I bring my aunt and my friend over to live with us?"

Voldemort gave him a contemplative look. "As long as they can behave, the more, the merrier. I really don't mind. As long as they're willing to join the Dark."

"As long as you can explain your objectives, they will. I have friends who can be good potential recruits..."

"Get them to get here then I'm sold. I'll explain my objectives in person. Tell them that,"said the Dark Lord.

"Sure."

The room was starting to fade away they looked around.

Voldemort started talking quickly. "Listen, Harry, I'm about to wake up and so are you. Come to Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton on Friday and bring those recruits. Bye my serpent,"he said as they kissed each other for the last time til Friday.

Everything faded to black. Harry's Avada eyes shot open to another bright day in Diagon Alley. Then he remembered what he had on his agenda for today.

Thursday was going to be a very long day.

A/N: Not so bad I hope!

TTFN,

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15️️️


	16. Chapter Sixteen-Traitors Revealed Pt1

**A/N: To my new fave reviewer, Millie072 :**

**-I will try not to state how I feel about my chapters and I think that it's awesome that you like my story. **

**-You know, I didn't think about rotten eggs...wise choice Millie072-san!**

**-And Tuney I've decided, is not wearing a glamour rather, she gave herself a makeover to bring out her beauty that was hidden deeeeeeeeeeep down.**

**-Ill try to slow down a bit yeah? Promise.**

**Now children, on with the story!**

Harry quietly slid out of bed, without

disturbing the other two women in the bed.

He went to his trunk, picked up his towel and other toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

As the water ran down his body, his mind drifted towards the vision he had last night. He saw Lord Voldemort as Tom Riddle, a guy who was just as vulnerable as everyone else.

And Tom was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Tom under his body, driven wild with pleasure. Because of who? Him. Not anybody else. HIM!

He really wanted to get to know Tom better. If he really was this calm on a daily basis, it would be even better.

But how would the Death Eaters react to him? Would they Stun him or hug him? Only time would tell.

And he really needed to find time to send letters to Neville, Luna, Susan Bones and Padma Patil. They had been the only ones who had believed him about Cedric's death.

Even if his mate was the one behind it.

He finished his shower and wrapped his emerald green towel around his hips. He went over to the sink to brush his teeth. After that, he dried his hair and tied it up into a messy ponytail atop his head.

He reentered the bedroom to find both Hermione and Petunia awake.

"Hey Harry," they greeted.

"Hullo,"he greeted back.

Hermione looked up from her book she was reading and watched him get dressed into Muggle clothing. It was a navy plaid shirt with faded torn jeans.His shoes were black dragon hide ankle boots with thick soles. It kind of made him look like a lumberjack.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked her, Avada eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Well...How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"How'd what go?"Harry returned. He knew exactly what she wanted to know.

Hermione frowned at him. "Don't play dumb with me, Harry James Potter! You know exactly what I mean!"she snarked.

"Ohhh...you mean the vision I had of my mate?"he said in mock thoughtfulness.

"YES!"half-shouted the bushy-haired girl.

Petunia stopped reading her copy of a Witch Weekly magazine she bought the day before and stared at the brunette and raven haired duo's bickering. She smiled. They were quite entertaining to watch.

"Okay then. Just know that he's hot and loaded and you'll meet him on

Friday,"chirped Harry. "Now if you could excuse me, I'm going to get some breakfast for myself!"

Hermione stared open-mouthed at her best friend as he glided out of the room.

"Cheeky bastard,"she grumbled as she got ready for the day herself. Petunia bursted our in giggles.

The Weasley family at the Burrow were having breakfast when Molly made the announcement.

She had stared around at the faces of her family at the table and her light brown eyes lingered longer on her two youngest children.

She cleared her throat.

"So today your Father,Bill, Charlie and I are going to be out for a few hours..."she began. The three other adult Weasleys tensed.

Ron Weasley frowned. "Waff? Eh ah oo ohing?"he asked his mouth filled with bacon and eggs.

The rest stared at him in disgust.

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger in irritation. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you to swallow your food before you speak? It's disgusting!"she scolded.

Ron shrugged.

"Where are you going, Mum? And why can't we come?"sniffed Ginny, setting down her fork.

"Because, dear,we're going to visit Fleur to have lunch with her and her family. We thought that you wouldn't like to come,"Molly lied with a smile.

Ron and Ginny looked horrified. "Good thinking too! I don't like that girl. Too stuck up!"said Ron. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

Bill flushed beet red to the roots of his hair. "That is my fiancée you two are badmouthing!"he said angrily.

"So? It's true,"said Ginny staring at her fingernails.

Bill had enough. "I'm going to my room. Tell me when we're leaving!"he said before stalking off.

"Ginevra Molina Weasley! I didn't raise you to be so rude. When we come back, we are dealing with your punishment!" Arthur said as everyone else besides Ron stood up and cleared their plates.

"Yes, father,"she said sarcastically.

"Go to your room!"

"With pleasure."

Tom Riddle had woken up with a start.

The vision last night was...amazing. After so many years of waiting for his mate, he had finally found him.

But why did it have to be Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die?!

Fate really loved messing up his life when he had finally gotten his sanity back.

He had to kill Harry, the prophecy said so! But he couldn't kill his mate, he'd be heartbroken! Maybe he should just avoid all together?

God, he was one messed up person.

At least he could see Harry tomorrow. Then there was a chance that they could continue Round 2 of the nighttime activities. He just hoped that Nagini, his snake, wouldn't barge in! It would be embarrassing!

Also, he wanted to know Harry better. He seemed like a nice person, if not a little bit too forward. Yes, Harry was his and nobody else's.

He just needed to get that through his Death Eaters' heads first.

Harry ,Petunia and Hermione were sitting in the living room of the Weasley Twins at 10:53am, anxiously waiting for the other Weasleys to arrive.

At 10:57, Fred and George came up for their break from their shop.

"They-."

"Still-."

"Not-."

"Here?" They asked.

"Nope. I really hope that they do come..."said Harry worriedly.

Just then, a loud knock rang in the hallway.

"Who-."

"Is-."

"It?"asked the twins.

"Mum,Dad,Bill and Charlie, boys!" Mrs Weasley's muffled came.

"It's unlocked!"yelled George.

The Weasleys entered, but luckily,no Ron or Ginny were in sight.

"Hello boys, Hermione! We've missed you!"greeted Molly.

The others did the same,but they still hadn't seen Harry and Petunia yet.

When they did see them, they froze. "Uh, hello there! What are your names?" Arthur asked politely,not knowing how to address the new people.

Harry and Petunia laughed.

"Oh my Merlin! You don't recognize me huh, Mr Weasley?"chuckled Harry.

"Vaguely. You two do look familiar though."

After composing themselves , they cleared their throats and Harry said:

"I'm Harry and this is my Aunt Petunia."

The rest of the Weasley clan looked flabbergasted.

George laughed. "Same thing happened to me,"he chuckled.


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Traitors Revealed Pt2

"Wait,but you simply cannot be Harry!"squeaked Mrs Weasley in surprise.

Harry gave a roguish grin. "Let's sit down and I'll explain,"he offered. Petunia and Hermione sat down on either side of him while the Weasleys sat across.

He began to tell them the story of how he got his creature inheritances, why he and Petunia escaped from Privet Drive,and what occurred in Gringotts.

"You said that there was something that concerns Albus,Ron and Ginny? Exactly what did they do?"asked Mr Weasley.

Harry scratched his head. "Weeell... I don't think I can say this..."Then he smirked, "Actually, I can! First off ,let's start with Dumbles. He had me placed at the Dursley home in the hopes of me getting abused, thus making me more malleable and willing to please him. He wanted me as a martyr for a fake prophecy-"

"Hold up! Fake prophecy?"asked Bill.

"Yes. The prophecy is a fake. He cast the Imperius Curse on Trelawney to make sure Severus heard to report it to his master that day in the Hogs Head pub. My parents needn't have died. Now I never got to grow up with them in my life because of him!"hissed Harry.

The Weasley family were silent at this. Sure, they had known about the fake prophecy , believing it to be true and who and where it had been said. But for Dumbledore to lie like that? He ruined a child's life for Merlin's sake!

"I have a feeling that you're not done just yet, Harry dear..."trailed off Mrs Weasley.

Harry grinned. "You're right,Mrs Weasley. And this is where it gets really juicy! Dumbles dearest, Ronniekins and Saint Ginevra have been stealing from my vault ever since Dumbledore made himself my Magical Guardian illegally . It believe me, Aunt Petunia has bore witness, I was livid when I found out. Your son has been paid 5000 galleons every month since September 1991! Your daughter since November 1992! They had set up Private Vaults for themselves, so that you wouldn't know. And Dumbledore has been taking 10000 galleons from me since 19 fucking 81!" Harry shouted, breaking down in tears.

Mrs Weasley immediately rushed over him and hugged him closer to her chest. She rubbed circles on his back to try and soothe him.

"Shh...it's okay, dear. I believe you. How could my own children do that to you?"she whispered to him.

"I don't know..."Harry sobbed.

"I have half a mind to disown the both of them! What they did was utterly despicable! And Dumbledore, taking a part in it!"said Arthur.

Harry's head shot up from Mrs Weasley's ample bosom.

"No, don't disown them! At least not yet...rather do it when their reputations have crashed and burned. No one will care for them after that..."he said,looking like the cat who got the canary.

Fred and George whooped. "That is simply brilliant Harry! How are you not a prankster like us?!"George exclaimed.

Harry looked smug. "You know me, I like to keep things under the wraps..."

Fred shook his head in laughter.

"Um, Harry, could you tell us the real prophecy please?"asked Bill tentatively.

"Sure." And then he began to say the prophecy. When done, the Weasleys were surprised.

"Who are the Dark Equals? I know You-Know-Who is one of them. Who's the other one?"asked Charlie.

"Me."

"Bloody Hell! You have enough power to destroy this world? Awesome!"said Bill.

Arthur gave his son a disapproving look. Bill stared back at him.

"What? I was just saying..."Bill trailed off.

The rest chuckled.

"Hey, um, guys? I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad?"asked Harry. His eyes were glued to his shoes,his cheeks flushed.

"Is it about your mate?!"asked Hermione eagerly.

"Yes. I figured that I rather tell you now, lest you hex him tomorrow..."Harry said nervously.

"Why would we do that?"asked Mrs Weasley.

"Because my mate is Lord Voldemort himself."


	18. Chapter Eighteen-Goats and Goblins Pt1

Albus Dumbledore has Apparated just outside Gringotts to go and see the goblins to find a way to gain access to the Potter brat's Family Vault. He really needed his money back! How on earth was he going to buy himself that special conditioner that keeps his beard nice and silky?

He made such a dramatic entrance into the bank that people turned around to stare, when they saw it was just the loony crackpot ,they carried on with their lives, taking no more notice of him whatsoever.

His face turned an ugly puce that would make Vernon Dursley proud! His whiskers were even quivering!

_'How dare these low-lives not clamour to just get a chance to kiss the hem of my robes?! I am the supposed Leader of the Light! I put Gellert Fucking Grindelwald into a nice dank cell in Numengard! They should fear me!' _Dumbledore fumed as he strutted over to a vacant goblin teller.

He immediately put on his grandfatherly facade.

"Hello, Mr Sharpdagger! Lovely afternoon we're having?"he greeted. He gagged internally. God, he really despised goblins.

Sharpdagger looked Dumbledore up and down from his hideous purple shoes to his vile pumpkin orange and hot pink striped robes to his ridiculous half-moon spectacles to his absurd green hat.

The poster boy *cough!cough!* of senility.

"Mr Dumbledore, please state your business, I don't have time for any pleasantries! I have work to do!"growled the goblin.

That special work he had to do was go watch his favorite soap opera: "_The Charmed and the Reckless." _on his wireless.He simply had to know if Estelle was pregnant with either Alex's or Roman's baby before any spoilers came!

Dumbledore grit his teeth and gave a thin smile.

"Very well then, I was wondering if you'd let me speak with Mr Griphook, Mr Harry Potter's Vault Manager? I have an enquiry."

Sharpdagger smirked. The old bastard was in deep shit from what Griphook had told him.

"Why of _course, _Mr Dumbledore!"he said in a sickly sweet tone. He turned behind him to call Griphook.

"Griphook! He's here!"

The other goblin smirked from where he was.

**Remember my lovelies to read and review!!!**

**TTFN,**

**Tomarry15 ; P**


	19. Chapter Nineteen-Goats and Goblins Pt2

Once they had passed the labyrinth of halls in the bank, and found a suitable room to hold the meeting, they sat down opposite each other and stared for a few moments.

Dumbledore coughed and started off awkwardly, "As you can see , Mr Griphook... I was wondering how young Mr Potter managed to get ahold of his lordships and vaults when he is only but a child. I specifically asked you to not hand them over to him until further notice as his Magical Guardian."

"_Illegaly, Mr Dumbledore_! You are no longer his Guardian, therefore that means you have to pay back every single Knut you owe him using your OWN money! Not using the poor Muggleborns' money, YOUR OWN!"scolded Griphook.

"I am Albus Dumb-!"

"As if I give a rat's ARSE! This is my client we are talking about. He knows EXACTLY what you did and he wants revenge. Don't be surprised if I see you in court!"said Griphook.

Dumbledore was shaking in anger. No one has ever spoken like this to him! NEVER!

"Listen here Mr Griphook! I won't stand for this! At least tell me who his new Guardian is! So I can help-."

But he was cut off as he got ejected from his seat and crashed through the ceilings in the levels above and onto the street of Diagon Alley.

He dusted himself off as he stood up from his crash landing. People who were passing by laughed and pointed at him!

A cherubic little girl with curly golden ringlets and lapis lazuli eyes in a white frilly dress shook her head and giggled.

Dumbledore growled. "What are you looking at child?"he snarled.

The girl's eyes sparkled with merriment and held knowledge millennia older than the body he faced. That was odd.

"Oh nothing Mister. But a word of advice: 'Don't do anything dumb!' It could do ya a lot of good..."she warned in a bell-like voice.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. Who was a simple child to tell him what to do?

"Whatever child. Go run off to Mummy dearest! Go!"he shooed.

The girl shrugged and ran off into the distance. If Dumbledore couldn't heed a warning from Lady Magic or sometimes referred as Hecate, then God couldn't help him.


	20. Chapter Twenty-Letters n Lemons

**Warning-Moooore Lemons...**

**Previously on Harry's POV-**

_**"Hey, um, guys? I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad?"asked Harry. His eyes were glued to his shoes,his cheeks flushed.**_

_**"Is it about your mate?!"asked Hermione eagerly.**_

_**"Yes. I figured that I rather tell you now, lest you hex him tomorrow..."Harry said nervously.**_

_**"Why would we do that?"asked Mrs Weasley.**_

_**"Because my mate is Lord Voldemort himself."**_

_NOW_

WHAT?!"everyone else in the room

shrieked.

Harry bowed down his head. "Yes,my mate is Lord Voldemort! But I don't care. I used to hate him, but now I don't,"he said defensively.

"But Harry! The man killed your parents ! How can you not hate him?"exclaimed Hermione.

Harry huffed angrily. "Look, it wasn't his fault! I guess I can understand why he did it. He was fearful for his life. And honestly, how can you miss something you never had? But don't think that I don't miss my parents, I do. But I don't blame him, I blame Dumbledore."

Everyone quieted. They would have never thought of putting it that way. They could understand, even if a little bit.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Harry, I don't want to lose you. You were my very first friend.So if I have to be a Death Eater, I will follow you til the very end."

"Us-"

"Too-"

"Harrykins!"grinned the twins.

"We love you Harry. So if it means taking out Dumbledore and being with You-Know-Who makes you happy, we'll join you. Weasleys always fight for what is right," Arthur declared. The other Weasleys nodded in agreement.

"I don't know much about your world, Harry, but I do know this: I'll be there for every step of the way."said Petunia ,hugging him tightly.

Harry looked up. "Thank you guys. I knew that I could trust you!"he said smiling. Everyone smiled back at him.

Then he remembered something from the vision last night that he needed to tell them.He spoke up and said:

"Oh and guys, Voldy said to meet him tomorrow at his Manor to speak with you. I have to write a letter to Neville, Luna,Padma and Susan. He wants to meet them too..."

The Weasleys broke out in a cold sweat.

"Ehehhh...Just asking here... Does Vol-Vol... Fuck it! I'm sorry, can't say his name, You-Know-Who look like that snake humanoid thing we always see in battle?" Arthur asked nervously.

Harry laughed. He had never heard Mr Weasley swear before.

"No, Voldy doesn't look like that! He looks eighteen and he does have a very nice looking nose, thank you very much.

And let me tell you something!-"dropped off Harry.

"What?"asked everyone.

"He was the one who came up with Snake Face! Priceless! I just about cracked up in the vision yesterday when he told me that!"choked out Harry in between laughing.

Fred and George lost it.

"Oh my Merlin! We gotta meet Voldy! He sounds awesome !"they yelled.

Hermione and Petunia were giggling. They thought that Voldemort had such a cool sense of humor. They also wanted to know him better.

"Chill! Just wait until tomorrow! You will need to close your shop for a few hours..."said Harry chuckling.

"What time do you want us here tomorrow?"asked Arthur.

"10:30am at the latest. We can use the Floo Network in here. Voldy wants to keep his location secret."

"Okay. Now we have to make up yet another lie to the two brats,"said Charlie.

"I know! How about you say Fleur's parents invited you over for a party to meet her extended family? I heard Ron and Ginny don't like her nor her family..."suggested Hermione.

"Perfect. And we could make Ginny serve her punishment tomorrow..."said Molly.

Harry frowned. "What did she do?"he asked curiously.

"Insulted Fleur."

Harry cackled. "Make her de-gnome the yard. It took the twins, Ron and I ages to finish!"he suggested.

"Will do!"

They caught up with each other for another hour. After that, they parted ways with the promise to see each other the next day.

As Harry, Hermione and Petunia walked around Diagon Alley, Harry suggested that they go to Florish and Blotts.

He needed to go buy some ink and parchment to write letters to his friends and then he needed to go back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What will we do while you're gone, Harry?"asked Hermione.

"Anything. Just take this sack of Galleons. It should last you the day, but get back before six. Weird things go bump in the night..."he said ominously,handing them the Galleons.

"Bye guys!"he said

"Bye Harry!"they squealed, heading off to Madam Malkins to buy more robes.

Harry smiled as he entered Florish and Blotts. He looked for the best quality supplies,went to the till, paid for it and took his haul back to his room at the inn/pub.

He sat on a comfy wooden chair by the desk that looked over Diagon Alley on the west wall. He took out his parchment and began to write with his quill dipped in ink.

**Dear Nev, (he began)**

**_I'm sorry that I couldn't have written sooner. The Muggles' fault. Although, my aunt Petunia is cool now. She helped me escape to Diagon Alley. We're staying at the Cauldron until tomorrow, though. _**

**_The reason why? I got two creature inheritances on my birthday. I went with Aunt Petunia to Gringotts the next day to claim my inheritances and Lordships. _**

**_But guess what I found out? Ron and Ginny, with the help of Dumbledore, stole money from the Potter Vault. They also intended for me and Hermione to get dosed with Love Potions so that we'll marry them and take our money when they kill us._**

**_And here's another thing: Bellatrix wasn't the one to kill Sirius! It was all Dumbass' bloody fault. He had Imperioed her to send a Stunner at Sirius that resulted in him ending up in the Veil. He wanted me as malleable as possible so I could be moulded into the perfect weapon to defeat Voldemort._**

**_Thing is... I don't need to kill Voldemort anymore. The prophecy is a fake . Dumbledore wanted my parents out of the picture. The true prophecy states that Voldy and I are mates and that only we have the power to make or break the world as we know it._**

**_Voldemort is not an entirely bad person. Sure, he did kill my parents, but it was only in defense. He's just a person who is just as vulnerable as everyone else underneath when he lets you in._**

**_And he has a wicked sense of humor!_**

**_I had a vision yesterday that showed me who my mate was and I found him in his study, reading a book. We talked for awhile and got to know each other better, but the guy still calls me Potter!_**

**_Now don't panic. He said that he wanted to meet you and the others tomorrow to see if you wanted to join him. I am going Dark and so are the Weasleys (except Ronald and Ginevra) Hermione and my aunt._**

**_He will explain his objectives in person if you would like to listen. _**

**_I really hope that I count on you Neville. You were one of the only people who were still loyal to me during Fifth Year._**

**_I hope that you're still loyal to me now._**

**_Harry _**

Harry wrote the same letters, the only difference is that names were changed around. He turned to his owl, Hedwig, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Hey Girl, do you mind taking a few for me and delivering them for me?"he asked her.

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and hopped down onto the desk and stuck her leg out.

Harry tied the letters to her leg, opened the window and watched her fly away.

He was exhausted. Convincing people is a very tiring job. He took off his boots, jeans and shirt and threw them onto the floor. He left his wand on the bedside table and climbed into the warm bed and burrowed himself underneath the blankets. He closed his eyes and felt himself drop off to sleep.

Harry found himself in Riddle Manor again.

He was in the same hallway as yesterday and quickly made his way to Tom's study. He closed the door quietly when he had entered.

His beloved was on the same couch as he found him last time.

"Tom?" Harry asked.

Tom gasped at the sound of his name. "Potty, what are you doing here?"he asked.

Harry padded over to the front of the couch and stood in front of Tom. He smirked. "So you're telling me that you don't want Round 2 of yesterday's activities?"Harry said ,bending down to Tom's ear.

Tom moaned at the memory. At least he didn't have to wait until tomorrow anymore!

"N-No. I'd like them to continue..."he panted.

"Your wish is my command, Tom-Tom..."

**LEMON WARNING - (italics =Parseltongue)**

Harry laid the aroused Dark Lord on his back like the last time . Tom was wearing a dark crimson silk pajama shirt and pants this time, while he , Harry only wore designer briefs.

Harry slid his hands sinfully under Tom's shirt and popped it open. There was no fire burning merrily in the hearth,so when the cool air made contact with Tom's chest, his rosy pink nipples immediately puckered.

Tom's member was straining against his pants,trying to get free. Harry did Tom a favor and slipped off his pants and underwear, leaving him utterly exposed. His pale long shaft stood ramrod straight, the pale pink head leaking precum .

"Ohhh Haaarrry... JUST GET ON WITH IT!"the impatient Dark Lord ordered.

Harry cackled evilly. "You know that we can shapeshift right?"he began. He straddled his mate,his own erection pressing on Tom's abdomen.

"And? Where the fuck are you going with this? Just do something already!" Tom groused.

"Patience, Tom-Tom. You'll love this..."

Harry moved off of Tom's stomach. He spread his mate's legs out wide.

"Harry?"asked Tom. He tried to see what his mate was doing but Harry had pushed him back every time.

Harry didn't answer Tom's question. Instead, he used his shapeshifter powers to elongate his index and middle fingers on his right hand another 4 inches to enable him to reach Tom's prostate. But Tom needn't know what was going on. It was a surprise.

He lubricated the two fingers with spit and rammed them up Tom's entrance.

Tom moaned in pain and pleasure. He really did love this. Harry stopped for a moment to let Tom get over the pain of the surprise penetration.

"Okay, you can move now,"said Tom,panting.

Harry growled in response and started to devour Tom's mouth as his two fingers thrusted deep into the other male.

Harry stopped kissing his mate senseless and instead started licking his delectable pale neck.

Tom was so driven by pleasure switched over to Parseltongue.

"Haaarrry! Fuck me harder! I need you to move faster!" Tom hissed,squirming a bit.

"Ohhh...you like that? I want you to scream my name, Tom-Tom. You will scream my name as I make you cum."Harry hissed back into his ear. He licked a pathway down to the crook of his neck and bit down a bit too hard,leaving a purple hickey on Tom's pale and soft skin.

"OH MY FUCKING GODSSS!! HAAARRRY! FASTER! HARDER!"hissed Tom loudly, eyes rolling into his skull.

At that, Harry was pushed over the edge. Thick ropes of Harry's cum splashed all over their faces and stomaches, but Tom took no notice.

Harry panted and he thrust faster into Tom. After a few minutes, with a final yell, Tom came. Harry moved his fingers out gently and cleaned them with wand less magic.

He took in the sight of his exhausted but sated mate. He smirked down at him. "Told ya I'd make you scream my name!"he cackled.

Tom gave him an unfocused frown and said tiredly: "Shut up...you...you... bloody Gryffindor!"

Harry chuckled. "Scourgify" he said ,and soon both of them were clean. Harry helped a dazed Tom into his underwear and pajamas and set him back down to lay on the couch.

"Thanks, Potty,"Tom thanked Harry.

"Anytime." Harry replied as he slipped on his underwear.

The room started to fade to black.

"Bye Potty,see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tom-Tom, get some rest. You're gonna need it."said Harry ,cackling.

Blackness.

Harry opened his eyes to a beautiful sunset in Diagon Alley.


	21. Chapter Twenty One-I wanna box ‘em!

**A/N: Millie072: So the reason why I chose not  to do a Molly Weasley bashing is this: I don't want to be like everyone else. I want to do stuff that's never been done before. I dare to be different. I find Molly Weasley bashing boring now. It's much more funnier if Molly was on Harry's side. Just imagine: A Dark Mother Hen!! And now she has to compete with Tuney for Harry's attention.**

**She doesn't worry about her babies coz really, let's say that you're a parent ,right? You love all your kids equally, but they do something stupid, like steal their own sibling's money [adoptive or not.] And you have raised them right all their lives and they turn to greed? Hell no! I rather my children learn from their mistakes and pay the price.**

**When she gets her hands on them later, I just wanna say, I simply won't feel sorry for Ronniekins and St. Ginevra near the end.**

Molly POV

All thier lives she's cared for Ron and Ginny! For sixteen years! What do they do? They do the most despicable thing ever to family. They go and steal Harry's money, after all he's done for them.

Harry saved Ginny down in the Chamber from a bloody Basilisk! At the risk of his own life too! And what does she do? Tries to con him of his money and dose him with _Love Potions_.

Molly had already known that Harry was into men a bit more than women, he had told her privately during the summer after fourth year when he had admitted that he had liked the late Cedric Diggory. He had been really grief-stricken over his death and had nightmares of Cedric sometimes at 12 Grimmauld Place.

She had been a little disappointed that Harry and Ginny wouldn't get a chance to be an item, but wholly, she was happy that Harry trusted her enough to confide in her when something was burdening him.

But thank God that he had strong will otherwise he would be Ginny's puppet by now, or halfway there.

Ron...He was never happy with what he had and always demeaned others if he saw them better than he.

She would always see a jealous gleam in his eyes whenever Harry or Hermione did something better than him and got praise. Him turning his back on Harry was a stupid thing to do, who could have a more caring friend than Harry?

And Hermione. She was always kind to Ron, but Molly guessed it was only for Harry's sake. She tried to help him with homework, but he always screamed at the bushy-haired brunette.

His OWL results were proof enough that he needed some serious help. Molly herself even wondered how her son had passed with such low marks. She and Arthur had had a chat with him about the marks but it went over his head.

She just didn't get how Ron would commit such an atrocity on family!

Oh how she wished she could box her two youngest's ears til they fell off!

But now was not the time, those two would get their dues.

**Remember to read on and review loveys!**

**TTFN,**

**Tomarry15 3**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two-Schemes and Reveals

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you to my readers for reviewing! Love you guys!**

**And to SmilingAnne: About the letter from the goblins, don't worry, the same thing happened to me too. I was so disappointed since it took me FOREVER to find the right font for it!**

Dumbles POV

Dumbledore was sitting in his Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts thinking about the afternoon's series of events.

He needed to find out who Harry's new Magical Guardian was! The boy should not have a chance to grow independent, he needed him willing to dance along to his tune!

He needed to get Severus to make him a large stock of _Loyalty _and _Compulsion Potions _to keep Potter in line!

Yes! It had to work! Soon, the brat will be his boot licker soon, he can almost taste it!

He would wait until the term started up again and guilt trip Potter for running away!

He just prayed that Skeeter never got wind of that predicament.

But those Dursleys though! How the hell could they let Potter escape? After he specifically told them that there _would _be consequences.

It was probably Evans' sister who got soft. There was a reason why he didn't let Petunia go to Hogwarts, after all, how could you do magic with a bound core?

**PREVIOUSLY (between Harry Tom)**

**_He took in the sight of his exhausted but sated mate. He smirked down at him. "Told ya I'd make you scream my name!"he cackled._**

**_Tom gave him an unfocused frown and said tiredly: "Shut up...you...you... bloody Gryffindor!"_**

**_Harry chuckled. "Scourgify" he said ,and soon both of them were clean. Harry helped a dazed Tom into his underwear and pajamas and set him back down to lay on the couch._**

**_"Thanks, Potty,"Tom thanked Harry._**

**_"Anytime." Harry replied as he slipped on his underwear._**

**_The room started to fade to black._**

**_"Bye Potty,see you tomorrow."_**

**_"Bye Tom-Tom, get some rest. You're gonna need it."said Harry ,cackling._**

**_Blackness._**

**_Harry opened his eyes to a beautiful sunset in Diagon Alley._**

Tom POV

Tom blearily opened his Expelliarmus red eyes.

He really was exhausted from that vision, courtesy of Harry Potter. But it was totally worth it, missing a few hours of his life if it meant he could be with Harry.

He looked around his vast and plush bedroom. The wood of the bed was mahogany and the blanket was made out of emerald Acromantula silk. The goose feather filled pillows were made from the same material as the blanket but they came in colors of a deep crimson, emerald green, steely silver and black as dark as his mate's wavy hair.

He looked in the direction of his West window, and saw that the sun had set. Just then, his favorite House-Elf, Dippy, had Apparated to the right side of his bed.

"Master Riddle, Dippy is here to tells youse that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!"she squeaked happily.

Tom smiled gratefully at the tiny House-Elf.

"Thank you,Dippy. I'll be ready before then. Please tell the Lestranges and Fenrir to get ready!"he asked.

Dippy smiled and squeaked out: "Yes! Anything for youse Master Riddle!"

Then she disappeared with a pop.

Suddenly,his snake familiar, Nagini , slid into the room from a ventilation system he had installed to let her travel around the house with no problem.

"_Hello,my Human. Is it dinner time already_?" Nagini asked ,bored.

Tom rolled his eyes. His familiar could be so melodramatic.

"_How many times do I have to tell you,I'm not YOUR Human! You are MY familiar!_"he chided.

"_Just answer the question, Human._"

"_Fine! Dinner is almost ready,_" Tom snapped.

Nagini made a sound that sounded like hissy laughter.

"_Then why answer my question? It shows that you are my Human_!" she retorted.

Tom opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. He had no reply for that. "_Shut up_!" he scolded Nagini.

The snake carried on laughing. "_Whatever. Hey, can I eat the rat, Wormtail. It gets boring after awhile scaring him. He's no fun_!"pleaded the snake.

Tom cackled. "_No, Nagini. I want to save him for Harry."_

_"Can I eat him after?"_

"_Sure_."

"_Bye then..._" the snake hissed ,as she slid back into the vent to who knows where.

Tom cast a Tempus Charm and saw that he had 8 minutes left until dinner. God, his snake consumed too much of his time.

He quickly showered and dressed. He headed downstairs to the Dining Room. He found the three Lestranges and Greyback already seated.

They rose when they saw him enter.

"My Lord," they greeted. He nodded in acknowledgment.

They sat down when he did.

"Who are we still waiting for in the Inner Circle, Rodolphus?"he asked the eldest twin Lestrange on his right.

"Just Lucius, Severus, Nott, Rosier,Parkinson,Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Dolohov and Rookwood,my Lord,"replied Rodolphus.

Tom smiled. "Thank you."

Then they all started chatting about their day as they waited.

Another ten minutes later, the pops signaling Apparation started. The other members of the Inner Circle sat down at their other places along the table.

Tom turned to Severus, smirking. "How'd you get away from Dumbles dearest?"he asked smugly.

Severus groaned and lifted his onyx eyes heavenward.

"Do not even remind me! The old goat was angry about something Potter did and he wouldn't stop pestering me to make him some Compulsion and Loyalty Potions. I suspect that he wants to use them on the Potter boy, my Lord."he reported.

Tom grinned wolfishly. It made his expression look entirely like the Dark Lord he is. The Death Eaters shivered.

"Too bad, Severus. I'm afraid Dumbledore won't get his mitts on Potter anytime soon!"he declared.

The Death Eaters stared at each other in confusion. What was their Lord talking about?

"Why do you say that my Lord?"asked Lucius curiously. He couldn't help his hereditary Malfoy nosiness.

"Because, Lucius, do you all remember how I have two creatures?"Tom said. The Death Eaters nodded in understanding. "Well, Potty also has two creatures that are exactly like mine-"

"No wonder why you smell different, my Lord! You have found your mate!"blurted out Fenrir.

The Dark Lord frowned at him, arms akimbo and red orbs flashing in warning. The Death Eaters held their breath. Their Lord was fair and just, but he had a very mighty temper when any of his followers interrupted him or blurted out anything he wanted to say.

In a deceptively calm voice, Tom said: "What did I say about interrupting, Fenrir?"

Fenrir paled. "T-To n-not to m-my Lord,"he stuttered.

"Good." And as a lesson, Tom sent a mild Stinging Hex to the werewolf's left hand. Fenrir bit back a scream. At least he didn't Crucio him this time.

"Yes, my loyal followers, Fenrir is right. My mate is Harry Potter. How much more ironic can this get?"said Tom.

He watched for their reactions.

Severus and Lucius looked like they wanted to burst a vein.

Bellatrix was grinning insanely, like the psycho she is.

The Lestrange twins were holding back cackles.

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused as fuck.

Fenrir was happy for his best friend.

Rosier shrugged.

Nott, Rookwood, Macnair and Dolohov played the nonchalant card.

Tom smirked. "For those who don't approve of my mate-"

A cough came from Bellatrix sounded suspiciously like "Lucy and Sevvie."

"Can just deal with it. I don't care . Say whatever you want, but not within my hearing range. And to warn you, he'll be here tomorrow at 10:30 to bring some new recruits and to stay here permanently with his aunt and Miss Granger. If anyone displeases any of them and I hear about it, you'll end up in St. Mungo. You know that I'll do it,"he warned darkly, giving Severus and Lucius a pointed glare.

"Are we clear?"he asked.

"Yes ,my Lord."

"Good." He then clapped his hands and called for Dippy.

The House-Elf popped next to him.

"Master has called for Dippy?"she squeaked.

Tom smiled at the elf. "Yes, could we please have our dinner served?"

Dippy smiled and clicked her fingers. A feast fit for a king popped into existence onto the oak table.

"Is that all Master?"

"Yes, Dippy. Go have your break."

"Thank you Master!"and with that, the elf Apparated away.

Tom looked back to see his followers not eating.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Dig in, its not poisoned."

Soon,they all began eating.

At least the Inner Circle Death Eaters accepted the news well enough.

He couldn't trust the Outer Circles though...enough.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three-Replies :Pt 1

Harry stretched out his body on the bed. He glanced around the room until his eyes rested on the sight of Hermione and Petunia reading quietly on the couch.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. Hermione looked up and smirked at him. She tapped Petunia to take notice of him. She grinned.

"Hey, Tuney, it's about time that Sleeping Beauty woke up! He was smiling in his sleep right? Must have had a make out session with his new BF..."she said cheekily, her chocolate eyes shining bright with mirth.

Harry blushed a red that would put Ron Weasley to shame.

"Ah, what! When? How do you?...Aw shut up,Mia!" Harry spluttered. He bent his head down low to hide his face.

Hermione giggled. "Haahh...So it is true?"she teased."How good was it?"

Harry narrowed his Avada eyes to slits. "That is between him and I, Mia. You'll never know...unless you feel like having a threesome with us? We won't judge..."he smirked.

It was now Hermione's turn to blush. She had not been expecting a comeback like that.

"N-Noooo! I have a boyfriend!"she squeaked, not meeting Harry's triumphant gaze.

"Ah, ah ,ah! But if you didn't have a boyfriend, you would. Am I right or am I right ?"

"Harry, stop! Leave the poor girl alone. You've teased her enough already!" Petunia giggled.

"Then tell her to stop biting off more than she can chew."

No one replied to that .

With a triumphant smirk, Harry climbed out bed ,summoned his toiletries and headed straight to the bathroom for his shower.

Hermione sighed. She could never beat Harry at innuendos.

Just then, a tap was heard from the window. The two females turned their heads towards that direction. They saw Harry's famous snowy owl,Hedwig,tapping irritatedly on the window.

Hermione rushed to the window and let her in. The owl nipped down hard on Hermione's pinky finger. Hermione let out a yowl of pain.

"Sorry! I'll be faster next time Hedwig! I promise!"squeaked Hermione.

The owl gave her a look that said: 'You better!' and stuck out her leg. Hermione took the letters from her leg.

The owl flew back to her perch to rest.

Hermione turned towards the bathroom door where running water could still be heard.

"Harry!"she called, "Your letters are here for you!"

"_Thank you! Leave them on the bed please? I'll read them when I'm done, then we can go have some dinner downstairs_"came Harry's muffled reply.

"Kay." And with that, Hermione threw the letters onto the bed and went back to her reading on the couch.

A/N: Yes, I know! It is a short chapter, but it will continue-

Tom: Starring moi!*throws arms in the air dramatically *

Harry*giving a disapproving look * C'mon Tom!You. Know. That. I'm. The . Main. Character!

Tom*pouts* Only cuz the author lady is too stupid to feature me in more!

@tomarry15: *cackles* Did you just pout?!

Tom*spluttering* What? Fuck no! *growls and points wand at authoress *CRUCIO!!!

@tomarry*shrieks* Fuck you Tom! If you keep Crucioing me, how in the bloody hell do you expect me to type out chapters starring you?

Harry slaps his forehead.

Tom*stops curse and smiles sheepishly * Oopsie! Didn't think about that!

@tomarry15: Uh huh.

TTFN,

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15️️️


	24. Chapter Twenty Four-Replies: Pt2

After his shower, Harry dried himself and brushed his teeth.

He went to his trunk and picked out black sweatpants and hoodie with his black Converse. Yeesh! Professor Snape was really getting to him...

He tied up his hair into a bun atop of his head, but he let several wisps go freely to frame his face delicately.

He proceeded to sit on the bed and open the letters. He read Neville's reply first:

**Hey Harry!**

**Thank you for writing to me, I've been really bored since my birthday. And Happy Belated Birthday to You!**

**Your letter was very...interesting. It made me think of a lot of things. But if you say You-Know-Who is not the deranged megalomaniac we've been raised to believe he is, then I support you 100%. **

**You believed in me when everyone else scorned me. You and Hermione really helped build up my confidence and I cannot thank you enough for that. **

**So why would I leave you alone Harry? I never really liked Dumbledore and his ideals because they only really suited him. And I kinda always knew that Ron and Ginny were jackasses.**

**I mean, the prick wouldn't let anyone befriend you back in First Year, Hermione was lucky enough that you fought for her.**

**And Ginny always stared at you creepily. Morgana! You have no idea how many times she talked about you at the Yule Ball. She used me as her 'Happy Go Lucky' card to spy on you there.**

**And as for Bellatrix, I may be able to make peace with her for taking away my parents' sanity. **

**I will go Dark for you Harry. My Gran wouldn't mind. She's always wanted to see Dumbledore fall from his pedestal.**

**Neville **

Harry smiled at that. He always knew that Neville was a good friend to have. Next he read Luna's:

_Dear Harry,_

_I believe you. I don't actually mind joining the Dark. I always sensed Rumginers (tiny creatures that feed off bad auras) around The Goat and the two Weasels._

_You always stood up for me when people bullied me and this my way of repaying you._

_And two important things to tell you:_

_The Basalisk and the Griffin will make a formidable army and turn the tides of beliefs. _

_Aaaand- The Goat and Weasels will go to any lengths to get what they want. Be careful._

_Love,_

_Lulu_

Harry smiled. Luna was a great advantage to have on his side. But he thought about her words of warning.

He and his mate will shake the very foundations of beliefs in the Wizarding World, so that means they'll gain a lot of supporters.

Dumbles , Ronniekins and Saint Ginevra were going to get up to something really dodgy that would affect him in some way.

Well. Those three better watch out.

Then came Padma's reply.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Don't worry, I got your back! I do believe you. _**

**_Don't you find it strange that Dumbledore would not tell us the Dark Lord's side of the story?_**

**_I'm willing to listen. My sister on the other hand... She is just to firmly grounded in the Light Side. I don't know what to do with her. She doesn't want to see any logic and calls me foolish. _**

**_She better hope that she doesn't face me in battle...if we ever do fight..._**

**_I'm so jealous of you! You're so lucky that you got a creature inheritance! Can you please let me borrow any of your books?Creatures are a really fascinating subject to read about!_**

**_See you tomorrow,_**

**_Paddy _**

Harry gulped. He didn't feel sorry for Parvati one bit.

He then opened the last letter. Susan's:

**Dear Harry,**

**I will join you. I find the Dark quite interesting. And too be quite honest, really want to silence Dumbledore. **

**His ways are unfair and he dislikes Slytherins and other houses except his own. Being Dark doesn't mean you're Evil. All magic is meant to be practiced and I think that the Dark Lord knows what he's talking about.**

**But some people have Light Affinities and some have Neutral and Dark. We aren't meant to be held back.**

**So much Light Magic is being practiced that for those who don't have that specific Affinity, it could be detrimental to their health.**

**And Auntie Amelia supports my decision, just so long as I don't die.**

**See ya tomorrow,**

**Su **

Harry grinned. He had such good friends.

He left the letters on the bed. He turned to Hermione and Petunia. Hermione stared back.

"Are they with us?"she asked, smiling. She knew the answer already.

"100%"he smirked.

"Well,let's go have dinner! I'm hungry!"exclaimed Petunia.

They all laughed as they made their way downstairs.

TTFN,

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15


	25. Chapter Twenty Five-Shit hits the Fan!

A missive was sent to both Ron and Ginny in their respective rooms just before they were due to have dinner.

They had been bored all day and didn't speak to each other at all while their parents and elder siblings were out.

So what did they do? Pout and sulk over the unfairness of their lives.

Two brown barn owls from Hogwarts dropped the envelopes on their laps as they sat on their beds.

With Ron 

Ron gave the envelope a puzzled look and opened it. He wondered what Professor Dumbledore had to write to him about. Maybe he could finally kill Potter? That would be Christmas and his birthday rolled into one! He smirked as he started to read.

**_Mr Weasley,_**

**_Since we have been compromised more than we can afford, you need to find a way to pay back Potter to get back into his good graces._**

**_He has found out all about the secret vaults you and Ginevra have and I have been informed by the goblins that he wants revenge, so you are on your own there._**

**_You are lucky enough that I actually need you to help me keep Potter in line. I wouldn't have passed you otherwise._**

**_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore _**

How dare that old git say that he was useless! He had thought that they were in this together!

How in the hell is he supposed to pay back Scarhead (Thank you Malfoy!) That amount of money?

God, he really did hate his life

With Ginny 

Ginny smiled as she saw the letter as it landed in her lap. She tore it open and began to read. With every word she read, she began to paling to a pasty white, it was almost grey.

Her letter had said:

**_Miss Weasley,_**

**_Potter has found out about the vaults and he wants revenge. I cannot and WILL NOT help you out of this one._**

**_You are on your own. If you fail to seduce Potter, _**

**_You will be in deep trouble. _**

**_You better hope, for both our sakes, that the brat's Creature Inheritances have not been unblocked, my dear girl._**

**_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore _**

"I am so screwed!"whispered the horrified redhead.

"RONALD! GINEVRA! DINNER IS READY!"came Molly's shrill call from the kitchen.

**A/N:OOOH! You see how shit can hit the fan?**

**I don't feel sorry for them Weasels! Hahahahahaaaa!!!!!!!!!**

**TTFN,**

**Tomarry15 3**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six-Phlegm Delableurgh

The Weasleys were all seated at the dinner table, enjoying dinner. Well...not all of them. Ron and Ginny were still upset about the letters they received.

There was mostly calm and peaceful silence around the table until-

Ginny piped up: **(girl just _had _to ruin everything neh?)**

"Mum, was it at Fleur's? Did her family bore you to death?"

Molly stared at her daughter disbelief showing on her face.

"Ginevra, how many times do I have to tell you, Fleur is a lovely girl! And that girl is marrying Bill!"she scolded.

Ginny just shrugged. "Whatever. Still ain't gonna make me like her,"she mumbled. Ron grunted in agreement.

Molly gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Welp. You just added to your punishment! Tomorrow, when we leave again, you are to de-gnome the garden with Ronald,"she ordered.

"DE-GNOME THE GARDEN?!"shrieked Ginny, her face flushed in anger.

"WHAT DID I DO?!"yelled Ron, his face going puce.

"This is not up for discussion. You insulted a person who's almost family! That is not tolerated in this house,"said Arthur simply.

"Ugh! I HATE you! Why do you guys always side with that Veela bitch?!"Ginny screamed.

"Yes! Exactly! We are only saying what's true,"shouted Ron.

Arthur had enough. "Both of you, GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"he ordered.

The two brats did so happily. You could hear their feet stomping up the stairs and two doors being slammed simultaneously.

Charlie gave a grim smile. "Well, that's one interesting way to get them off our trail!"he chuckled.

The rest of the table laughed.

Ginny laid on her back onto her bed.

She was so angry . Why would her own family side with Phlegm Delableurgh?

Couldn't they see that she was a threat to her scheme to get Harry? She saw the way she hugged him after the second task of the Tournament.

Harry was gonna be her man. They were made for each other! If only he let the _Love Potions_ invade his system!

Her fantasies of Harry taking her were...quite vivid. They always ended up with Harry and her...doing pleasurable things.

But one day those fantasies will become a reality.

Even if she has to die to get to Harry.

Ron dove into his bed face first.

He shrieked into his pillow and flailed his legs. He was just so mad! Why did his parents punish him so? He was only telling the truth!

Already he had to pay off some stupid debt! What the hell was he supposed to do?!

Now he has to go de-gnoming the garden with his stupid sister! She was the one who got him into trouble.

And why did his brothers always get everything?!

Bill had the girl he'd been crushing on hard since fourth year!

The stupid Veela didn't even realize a great person when it was staring at her in the face!

He should be hers! If not her, then Hermione will have to do. She's pretty enough to be with him and is certainly rich enough.

As soon as the term starts, he's dosing her with potions!


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven-LaLaland Again 1

Harry POV

Harry once again sandwiched between Hermione and Petunia.

He had tried to go to back to sleep ,but he just couldn't . He was going to see his mate very soon!

He may be acting like a lovesick teenage girl ,but he really didn't give a damn. He decided to read more to put himself to sleep. He also maybe have missed some parts when reading Creatures Magnifique . He maybe did not read all of the Heat symptoms for Dark Veela.

So this time,he turned to page one hundred and forty-eight. He scanned down the paragraphs until he found what he was looking for. He began to read:

_**Male Submissive Equal Dark Veela behavior during Heat period:**_

Two weeks before the Heat Period, the Submissive Equal Dark Veela will start craving things like cereal or very raw meat.

A week before the Heat Period, the Submissive Equal will start to feel strong urges to immediately want to bed their mate. The Dominant must be very cautious because during that week before Heat strikes, the Submissive will try every dirty mind game to get their mates. In some cases, Submissives have been driven to near insanity by their Dominant's resistance, that they resorted to using dangerous methods to gain their mate's attention.

On the day Heat actually strikes,it can happen at anytime during the day or during the night, the Submissive Equal's body temperature will shoot up to an unbearable 110 degrees . The reason behind the temperature escalation? Dark Veela are only able to conceive children at that certain temperature,since it enhances their body's fertility.

The only way for the Submissive Equal to cool down is their mate's touch.

It is best for both mates to have a special room for their Heat Periods as in the haze of Heat,the Equals may actually leave the room in destruction.

After Heat , the Submissive will have only a little inkling of what happened, the rest will be a mystery.

Whoa. Houston,we have a problem!

Voldy's gonna be one insane motherfucker...well, more than he is already.

And wouldn't the Heat Period behaviour clash with each other because of the two different Creatures?Harry seriously has his work cut out for him.

Said person casted a Tempus Charm and saw that it was now 2:18am. If he didn't get some sleep soon, Tom would have his head if he showed up with black bags under his eyes!

He banished the book back to his bedside table wandlessly and proceeded to snuggle into the warmth of the bodies on either side of his own. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Harry once again found himself in the hallway of his mate's home. He quietly and quickly made his way to their usual meeting place, the Dark Lord's study.

Instead of finding Tom reading on the couch like he usually did, this time, Tom was sitting down on the plush burgundy fur rug that was situated on the rosewood floor near the merrily crackling fireplace.

Tom looked like he was sketching something in a large sketchbook on his lap. He had a serene smile on his face that made him look even more angelic than he already was.

The scene took Harry's breath away.

He sat down behind his mate and wrapped his arms around Tom's slim silk emerald pajama clad body. Tom purred loudly and turned around to face Harry.

He gave him a peck on his right cheek and grinned. Harry smiled back.

"I missed you, Tom,"he whispered.

Tom leant back into Harry's perfectly sculpted chest and looked up at Harry's face with big wide crimson eyes that showed the amount of love he held for Harry.

"I missed you even more,Potty!"he replied cheekily.

Harry chuckled and kissed Tom's forehead gently. He then peered over Tom's head to look at the open sketchbook in his mate's lap.

"What ya drawing, Tom-Tom?"he asked curiously.

"Something."

"What is that something?" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Tom said nothing. He just sat up and handed Harry the sketchbook silently.

What Harry saw took his breath away. The scene that was brought to life on paper was a picture of Harry smiling. Tom had gotten every detail of his appearance correctly, he had used coal sticks to draw the picture since he preferred them to pencils.

"Wow...you're so good,Tom! Where did you learn to draw like this?"exclaimed Harry.

Tom flushed slightly from the praise. "Well...when I was younger, I had discovered that I had a flair for drawing. I had liked the way artists brought their imaginations to life. I wanted to try that too. I got the nurse, Mrs Cole to give me some papers and other stuff and I let my fantasies loose. Art was my only reprieve from a hard life. Living in the 1940s was no joke. Always worried about either bombs being dropped or Grindelwald, the previous Dark Lord..."said Tom absently, thinking about his past.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Why don't we tell each other about our lives, huh? You can go first if you want,"suggested Harry.

Tom hesitated. "I don't know Harry... I kinda get sad thinking about my past and who I was before..."

Harry smiled softly. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me now. You can tell me anytime you want, just know that I'll be there to listen to you, Tom."

Tom exhaled a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding in. Harry laughed.

"So how did your so called 'allies' take the news? Are they willing to listen to me?" Tom asked.

Harry gave an involuntary shudder. Padma seriously freaked him out a bit. "They are actually quite willing, some more than others..."

Tom raised an aristocratic eyebrow . "Is that so? I think that I rather like them already. Can you tell me who they are?"

This is where Harry grinned cheekily. "Nope! You can meet them later tomorrow or is it today?..."

"Today."

They sat cuddling together for another fifteen minutes before Harry broke the comfortable silence again.

"So, what's your favorite color?"he asked Tom.

Said person stared at him weirdly before answering. "Green. Not that normal bland one that they use for crayons... a more like luminous emerald green, like the Slytherin colors. It calms me down when I'm angry. Why the hell do you think that my walls are mostly green? I get angry because of some incompetent minions of mine. A lot."

Harry shrieked with laughter. His mate was so adorable when he complained. Not that he'd tell that to Tom to his face... His mate was still quite capable of handing out

Crucios like candy.

After he had calmed down, he spoke again.

"My favorite color is actually blue. You know, kind of like Ravenclaw's one. It also reminds of the ocean, where you can just float in it and let your worries go, even if it's for a little while..."

Tom smiled. "My turn to ask a question! Name your top five things that you love doing ."

Harry smirked devilishly. He held up a hand and started counting off the things he liked to do:

" Number five- I love to read loads of books, but not in the near psychotic way , my friend Hermione does.

Number four-I love to play Quidditch, especially the Seeker position, but I'm not too bad at Chaser.

Number three- I like to paint, but your pictures are better than mine. I like abstract art, since I can confuse everyone with it.

Number two- I like listening to music, but I mostly like muggle pop and trap.

Number one- What I love the most is spending time with you like this. Where we're in our own little world where nothing can go wrong, Tom. And I love ravishing your delectable body..." he said, smirked some more.

Tom slapped Harry's shoulder playfully as he blushed profusely. "Potty! You have a dirty mind!"he exclaimed.

Said person grinned. "That I do. It's not as if you don't."

Tom, still pink in the face, rolled his eyes. "At least I try to hide it."

"Ah ha! So you do admit it, you kinky bastard!"

"Excuse me, if there's anyone in this room who's really kinky, it's you , you pervert."

Harry huffed good naturedly. "Blah! Anyhoo, you tell me about your favorite things to do, Voldy."

Tom growled, eyes flashing. "I swear, if I had my way in this dreamscape, I would strangle you, but alas, a Dark Lord can only dream..."he said in a mournful tone.

Harry cackled. "But you'd miss me, Tom-Tom!"

"Gryffindork."

"Mouldywart."

"Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-Too-Many-Hyphens-In-His-Name."

"Prat."

"Git."

"Jackass."

"Bastard."

"Dipshit."

"Cocksucker."

"I can do this all night, just give up!" Harry singsonged.

"Good. 'Cause so can I!" Tom singsonged back.

A/N: My,my... snarky characters we got here...

Anyhoo! They'll be a public holiday for everyone in SA on Wed! So no school for me coz of voting!! Yayyyy! More chapters for you guys!

I'll try to update more. And please, do review and read more , or imma sic Miz Bella Lestrange on y'all...

Trixie- Oh cmon! Why can't I Crucio them NOW? I have no patience, and to be honest, it's a bad idea to have bored psychos on your hands...

@tomarry15: *frowns* No , Bellatrix! You know Tommy dearest will have my head if I let you get all the readers before I've written his own chapter!

Trixie- *pouts* You meanie!

@tomarry15: *smirks* And you're a psycho.

Trixie: Whatever.

TTFN

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15️️️


	28. 28-LaLaland Again Pt2

**Notes: **"_Parseltongue"_

_ "_Speaking"

_Passage from a book or letter or something like that _

**_"Creature talking"_**

Harry sighed. His mate could be really irritating at times, even if he was no longer out for his blood.

His creatures were getting really annoyed too. They thought that Tom was beginning to cross a line. They were going to punish him if he didn't stop now.

Harry's Creatures took over then. His Avada eyes a frightening eerie green, his raven locks floating because of the raw magic he was releasing. His mouth curled into a snarl.

Tom's teasing demeanor became a frightened one as he saw the expression of his agitated mate. His Creatures told him to beg for forgiveness and submit to his Dominant Equal.

But Tom wasn't a person who submitted to _anyone_ , but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Harry pinned Tom down onto the carpet, still growling loudly. It was then that Tom's Creatures grew tired of his stubborn self and took over. Tom's eyes also glowed a molten red and went wider, showing the fear he felt. His body became slack under Harry's in submission. He bared his neck so that the Dominant could give him a punishment mark for offending him.

The Submissive whimpered softly. The Dominant's canines extended into fangs that were at least two inches long. He struck and bit down hard onto the area that connects the shoulders and neck of his Submissive's body. Crimson blood began to flow from the wound as the Submissive sobbed quietly, its body shivering slightly.

**_"Don't do that again. Do not avoid questions that I ask you that I deem important, yes?" _**Harry ordered with an animalistic ring to his voice.

Tom nodded his head vigorously in agreement. He did not want his mate angry with him. **_"Yes, Dominant."_**

**_"Good."_** Harry watched the blood soaked a little into Tom's nightshirt before taking pity and closing the wound with a lick of his tongue.

Just then, his Creatures let go of the control they had. Harry's eyes widened in horror at the sight of a frightened Tom. He gasped.

"Oh, Tom! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, love. My Creatures were getting annoyed at you and took over. Please forgive me?"he said as he reached out to cradle Tom in his arms. Tom flinched on the floor. His Creatures still hadn't let him gain any control. They thought that they would be punished again if Harry touched them. But Tom's rational mind knew that Harry was back in control.

Harry pulled his hands back as if burnt. He felt guilty about what his Creatures did to his mate. Tom was only joking. He didn't mean anything by it. But his Creatures just had to get worked up in a huff about nothing. Thanks to them, his mate won't calm down.

He began to cry silently. "Tom, please, I really didn't mean to do that." Harry tried to apologize.

Tom's face scrunched up as he tried to regain control of his mind. Finally the Creatures let go. He sat up and saw that his mate was crying into his hands. Tom wrapped his arms around his mate's lithe frame and whispered sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear.

Avada eyes met Expelliarmus ones. "Tom, I really didn't mean to do that. I would never hurt you-" began Harry, but Tom cut him off with a passionate kiss.

Tom pulled Harry down by the neck as he lay back into the burgundy rug on his rosewood floor. They deepen the kiss.

Harry moved his mouth away from Tom's and instead he started to straddle his mate popped open the bloody nightshirt to reveal the pale sculptured torso yet again.

He immediately latched onto a pale pink nipple and sucked and bit it hard. Tom became a moaning , writhing mess underneath him.

"_Haaaarrrrry! M-More! Pleeeaaase!_" Tom moaned in Parseltongue.

Harry smirked. _"Mmm... You missed the way that I touched you... the way I find all the right spots on your ravishingly delectable body... the way I worship it and give you pleasure... You want that now__?"_he whispered into Tom's ear.

"YES! PLEEEASE!"sobbed Tom.

Harry's face went blank. "Well... I like the way you beg, Tom...but , oooh, it's not going to work this time."

The Dark Lord froze. What did Harry mean when he said that it wasn't going to work this time ?! He pushed his mate off of him and pouted sulkily. His Expelliarmus red eyes darkened a shade or two deeper.

"You have no idea how much I would like to strangle you right now!" Voldemort growled. _**(A/N: when I alternate between Voldemort and Tom, I'm showing how vicious he is at the moment. Tom is more kinder while Voldemort is one snarky bastard.)**_

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry! I'll make it up to you later. You'll seriously love the surprise I have in store."

That cheered the sulking Dark Lord instantly. "Oooh, I can't wait..."he said dreamily. It was quite freaky how he looked a lot like Luna Lovegood at the moment.

A sudden thought came to Harry. "Hey , have you told your minions 'bout us? I fancy not being hexed when I walk around the Manor."he asked.

Tom blushed. "Eheh... I only told the Inner Circle. The outer circles I haven't, because I worry about a traitor in my midst, I just don't know **who**. So I rather introduce you as my Consort... So I guess you need to think up a Dark Lordy-ish name. Something...respectable, that reeks power..."said Tom,eyes shining.

Harry smiled at his mate's eagerness. "Okay... how about ...Thanatos? **(I know it's Thanos but I wanted something cooler)**Sounds good?"

Tom smiled. " The winged Daemon of Death who was Hades' minister...interesting. It's perfect!"

Harry smiled. Then he thought of something else (again. The dude's thinks about a lot of stuff these days...)

"Hey...what does Voldemort mean anyway? Why _did_ you choose it?"

Tom grinned evilly. "Well, Voldemort is French and it's pronounced as 'Vol-de-mor', the 't' is always silent. Voldemort means 'Flight of Death' This just shows how much logic majority of the Wizarding World lacks. The reason I chose the name because of my fear of Death-."

"Why do you fear Death?" Harry interrupted.

Tom stared down at his lap. "Well... I fear Death because it's the unknown. Who knows where we'll go when we die? I don't want to be floating around in some dark abyss or just go out like a light. Poof! Gone forever! I wanted to be remembered as a child. I didn't and I still don't want to be forgotten, like some other ordinary, mundane person. I wanted to change the world for the better. But I got sidetracked. Ever since dueling Grindelwald..."said Tom

Harry blanched. "What the FUCK?!! You defeated Grindelwald?! I thought it was the old goat!"

"Yes. I was also some sort of prophecy child like you that was 'destined' to vanquish Grindelwald. The reason why I'm not in any history books about that event is because Dumbles Oblivated every witness there and implanted false memories of him 'battling' his old lover. He was actually sitting on his ass and eating those god forsaken lemon drops of his!" Tom growled.

Harry was stunned. "No wonder why you went batshit insane after that. I certainly would too."

"But you still are kinda insane anyway."

"Shush you!"cackled Harry.

"Whatever," Tom said as he nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"Mmm...you smell like my favorite chocolate, Fudgie Fingers..." he sniffed.

Harry chuckled. "And you smell like...treacle tart...mmm my favorite..."

They laughed together.

All of a sudden, the room started to fade away. Tom and Harry had one last kiss just before they woke up in their respective locations.

Friday was going to be a very long day.

...

_**A/N: There... Another chappie done and-**_

_**Tom: Shut up you! Move on and get to the scene where I may or may not get shagged already! Im booored.**_

_**@tomarry15: Shut up Tom or I will kill you off... I ain't joking.**_

_**Tom*gasp* You wouldn't!**_

_**@tomarry15: Oh I would dear. I'm more sadistic than YOU or ickle Hawwy will die of heartbreak...**_

_**Tom*breaks out in cold sweat* Sorry! I'll try to behave. Try being the key word.**_

_**@tomarry15: Uh huh.**_

_**TTFN,**_

_**Your brilliant authoress,**_

_**@tomarry15**_


	29. 29- I Need A Lemon Drop

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office yet again stressing about the Potter boy again. Potter was really beginning to get on his nerves!

One of his spies reported him missing from Privet Drive, they also reported that the aunt isn't there anymore. Vernon was drinking himself silly and the whale child beat up the other children in the neighborhood more.

Those two tubs of lard weren't gonna get paid. They could starve for all Albus cared.

He needed his weapon back! Harry Potter must die at the hands of Voldemort. He needed a martyr, not someone who was gaining independence! No, it just wouldn't work.

And if Harry does survive the encounter with Voldemort, well, let's just say he has a one way ticket for life at Resort Azkaban!

Then he, Albus Dumbledore, could be hailed as a hero again for defeating the next potential Dark Lord! Yes. He will never be forgotten.

He just needed Potter and Granger back at Hogwarts to slip them all those potions...

He just hoped that Rita Skeeter didn't find out that he lost his pawn. Oh he could see the headlines now:

The Life of Lies of Albus Dumbledore

or something like that.

It was all for the Greater Good! (Well, for him of course...)

'Aw fucking brat gives me a headache. I need a lemon drop!'


	30. 30-Hysteria

Tom's eyes opened to see that he was back in his room again. It was just only daybreak from what he could judge from the light in the window.

At the foot of his bed slept his beloved familiar, Nagini. He wasn't sure if she was actually sleeping or not, since snakes had no eyelids. To be quite honest, it even freaks Tom out himself at times.

"_You done staring at me, Human__?_" Nagini hissed. Tom jumped, not expecting her to be awake.

_"I wasn't staring at you! You got no proof__!_"sniffed Tom.

If a snake could roll its eyes, Nagini certainly would have done so.

She slithered close to him and settled herself around his neck. Tom chuckled. "_You're getting too heavy for my neck to support you ,old girl_."he groaned.

"_Oh yeah? Who's the one feeding me damn rats?! You know, it won't hurt to let me eat that Wormtail fellow__..._"snapped the snake.

"_Noooo Nagini, we've went over this, Wormtail is for Harry__._"

"_Humph! When is your mate coming anyway? I want grandhatchlings soon! Oh how sweet they'll look running around the place gleefully. I can see them now__!_"trailed off the snake wistfully.

Tom blushed red. "_Don't say that Nagy, you're freaking me out__!_"

The snake hissed with laughter. "_Well, I know that I won't have to wait long for them since you and your mate are nearly done consummating your bond. Once you two go and mate the way you two-leggeds do, you may have your first Heat Period in a month, since every living creature that can breed has their first Heat Period within the month after consummating their Mate Bond, no matter how long their average cycles are. There is absolutely no way that you wouldn't conceive at least one hatchling__._" Nagini said seriously.

Tom's pulse started quickening and he began hyperventilating. "_What do you mean that after I consummate the Mate Bond with Harry, I'll end up getting a ten day long fuck session where I get knocked up?!! This is a bloody war Nagini! It is not a suitable environment to raise a child in! Dumbledore has it out for me! What if he kidnaps my child! W-What if I die while giving birth, just like my Madre(Mum) and I don't get to see my child grow up__?_" Tom shrieked as loudly as Parseltongue would let him.

Nagini was getting worried. Her hatchling never got scared like this. She tried talking over him but to no avail. Even tapping him wouldn't work! Her hatchling needed those weird drinks that put humans to sleep. But how? Those other humans didn't speak her language and she theirs. Communication barrier much?

At least the Dungeon Bat(Snape) could understand her to an extent. It was a good thing he decided to stay the night!

The large snake slithered off her masters shoulders and bed and nosed her way into her special ventilation system and went straight to the North Wing of the manor where the guests normally resided.

Once she finally figured out which room was the Dungeon Bat's ,she plopped onto the floor from the ceiling. She slithered onto the Bat's bed and nuzzled him awake.

The effect would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious. The Bat woke up and shrieked when he saw the great snake. After gaining composure again, he asked Nagini:

"Is the Dark Lord okay? Does he need anything help?"

She nodded.

"Do I need to bring Bella?"

Another nod.

"A potion is needed?"

Nod.

"Sleeping Draught?"

Furious nod.

"Very well. Wait for me there."

Nagini slid off his bed and headed back up to her vent and shot off to her hatchling's room.

Severus ran to the chest of drawers he kept at the Manor and looked for a Draught of the Living Death. After locating it, he put on a black nightgown and slippers and headed to the Lestranges' bedroom across from him. Her banged on the door loudly. For a few minutes, no one answered until Bellatrix opened the door looking very tired and annoyed in a purple silk nightdress that reached her knees. Her hair was wilder that it normally was and she was barefoot.

"What the hell are you doing, waking us up at this ungodly hour?!"she hissed.

Severus snarled. "Excuse me, but I think our Lord is more important right now. His snake came to my room to tell me that something was wrong with him and you were needed!"he growled.

Bellatrix became more alert at that. "Well, let's go! What ya waiting for?!"she shrieked as she ran like the wind to her master's quarters. Severus caught up with the psychotic woman easily.

They were winded when they reached the Dark Lord's bedroom. When they opened the door, they saw a sight that thoroughly shocked them to their cores. Voldemort was rocking back and forth on his bed, hands clamped over his head, sobbing hysterically about something. It was a truly heartbreaking sight.

Bella went over and sat down on his bed and pulled him close to her.

"Shhh... What happened, my Lord?"she asked gently.

"Oh my God! Kidnap... Heat...Oh God!"sobbed Tom.

"Bella! You need to get him to look at me right now so I'll be able to give him a Sleeping Potion! He trusts you since you're his best friend."ordered Severus .

Bellatrix nodded. She looked down at Tom and said:

"My Lord, please look at me, I want to help you."

Tom shook his head. "Y-You C-CAN'T!"he shrieked.

"My Lord, we promise you, we can! Just. Look. At. Me!"she urged. Seeing her best friend like this was hurting her badly.

After another ten minutes of coaxing, Tom finally looked up and Severus fed him the potion.

"Waiiiit. Harrrraaaz comin at ten dirty wiv fends... I need ta meet dem." Tom slurred. The effects of the potion were pulling him into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry my Lord, they can wait for you in the living room until you wake up."

"Pwomiz?"

Bellatrix giggled. "Yes, my Lord."

"Okie dokie."said Tom. And with that, he promptly fell asleep,snoring lightly in Bellatrix's arms.

Bellatrix set him back down on the bed and tucked him in. His chocolate locks forming a halo around his pale face, he looked truly angelic.

Bellatrix got up and turned to Severus as they exited the room to go back to their own rooms.

"I've never seen him like that before! I wonder what caused it. All I got from him was: Heat and Kidnap... I wonder if our Lord is in danger, Sev."she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Bella, I really don't."replied the confused Potions Master.

...

A/N: Yoooh! So intense! I really do feel bad for Tommy dearest, no matter how much of a snarky git he is most of the time.

TTFN,

Your brilliant authoress,

@tomarry15


	31. 31-Blooper Reunion Pt1

Harry woke up with a jolt. After a moment, memories of the latest vision came back to him. He had learnt a lot last night about his mate and managed to understand him more.

And being a Dark Lord sounds really awesome! And his name is sooo cool too! Dark Lord Thanatos, even gives him a nice shiver down his spine.

Now, he was going to meet his snarky mate in a few hours, he couldn't wait to give him the...surprise he had in store for him...

"Morning Harry!" Hermione greeted from her usual place on the sofa with Petunia. She was wearing a very formal looking periwinkle sundress and black pumps . Her hair had been gelled down and tied up to a bun that mostly looked like Professor McGonagall's .

"Why do you look so neat today honey?" Harry asked, confused.

Hermione blushed. "Well... let's see... I'm meeting up with a Dark Lord today, who is also your mate. Enough reason for you?"she snapped.

Harry laughed.

Petunia made herself known from her area at the desk, where she was reading a book on Wizarding Etiquette.

She was wearing a black silk skirt and and a royal blue shirt with pearls around her neck. She had clipped her wavy brown hair away from her face and wore makeup in natural shades. She wore forget-me-not blue kitten heels that revealed perfectly manicured toes.

All in all, she looked like a boss.

"Is he really as nice as you claim, Harry? I don't want to offend him or anything..."she said as she bit her lip.

Harry went over and took her small hands into his larger ones. He smiled. "Don't worry, Auntie. The big bad Dark Lord ain't gonna do anything to ya!"he said in a horrible American accent.

Petunia giggled. "If you say so..."

"I know so. Now, did you guys pack your stuff?" Harry asked them. Both women nodded.

"Good. Now, let me find something to wear..."

In the end, Harry ended up choosing a black blazer with an emerald dress shirt and ripped faded blue jeans with grey converse. He made the bed and shrunk the other two's own trunks before going to take a shower.

After half an hour, he was done. He dressed into his clothes and combed his hair. He let it loose but put it in a side-parting to hide his famous lightning bolt scar.

He packed away all his items and shrunk his trunk and put all three trunks in his back pocket.

"We're done here , right ladies?"he asked.

"Yup."

With that, they left the Leaky Cauldron and embarked into the unknown.

————

They had headed to the twins' closed shop and found all of the Weasleys (bar Ron, Ginny and Percy[of course]) waiting patiently for the last few to arrive. They were all dressed up smartly.

"Hello, Harry dear!"greeted Mrs Weasley with a bone crushing hug.

"Can't. Breeeeathe."he gasped out.

Mrs Weasley blushed red. "Sorry dear."

Once greetings were through, the Floo Network in the living room flared to life. Out of the green flames stepped out Neville, Luna, Susan and Padma. And one surprise person: Madam Bones herself.

The other four teens rushed over to hug and greet Harry and told him all about their summers, while Madam Bones smiled and waited patiently.

When they were done talking, Madam Bones spoke:

"Lord Potter, you must be wondering why I am here today, aren't you?"

Harry gave her a look at screamed 'No shit.'

She chuckled. "Anyway,since my niece, Susan is deciding to join the Dark side, I wanted to join too, because I do see why the Dark does the things they do. It protects us from being discovered by Mumdanes or Muggles for a more common term. I believe that we should be separated completely from Muggles since most of them fear something that they don't know. I don't want our race to die out. I want us to thrive and I believe since I work in the Ministry, I could be a great asset for the Dark."

Harry smiled. "Impressive speech, but it's not me you have to impress, it's Lord Voldemort,"he said.

"Yes."

Harry looked around. "Everyone is accounted for... Okay, you need to step into the Floo and say 'Riddle Manor' to get transported there, alright?"he ordered.

Everyone nodded. One by one they stepped into the Floo and chanted 'Riddle Manor' with Harry going last.

————

When they were all deposited, they found themselves in a living room with a calm looking Bellatrix Lestrange staring at them.

"I'm so sorry, but my Lord isn't available at the moment." was all she said, looking at Harry directly.

Harry grew worried. "Why? Is he hurt?! Did something happen to him?!"he asked shakily.

"Yes, Lord Potter. It happened in the morning. His snake, Nagini, notified Severus and I to literally run to his quarters, only to find him rocking back and forth and sobbing hysterically. He was mumbling about something and it took us ten minutes to get him to drink a Sleeping Draught. He's still sleeping right now, but he should be up at around noon. I think that it's been at least four and a half hours since him sleeping. You may see him if you like,but don't wake him up. There are plenty of chairs and couches in his bedroom to seat everyone."

Everyone looked worried. What had happened to make a Dark Lord act like that?

"Bella, could you please lead us to his room, I've only ever seen his study."asked Harry.

Bellatrix grinned. "Sure! This way children !"she cackled as she began skipping out the living room. Everyone shivered except Harry. After all, he was kind of insane himself.

After passing many rooms and nosy portraits they finally made it to the Dark Lord's room. The French door was a dark ebony with a gold handles shaped like snakes. Once they entered, they saw the large bed in the north wall in front of them. The curtains were drawn, hiding Tom from view.

"This is where I leave you..."said Bellatrix ominously. She closed the door behind her. No one moved, they just stared.

"Well, the Dark Lord has some great taste in decor..."trailed off Hermione awkwardly. Everyone kept silent, but nodded. Harry ran over to his mate's bed and opened the curtains that faced away from the sun. Everyone followed him. They were all curious about what Voldemort looks like for real.

Harry's heart broke. Tom's hair was splayed on one side of his face and and his long thick eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. There were dry tear tracks on his pale white face and his normally pink lips lost a lot of color. He looked so small in the big bed.

"Wow...you're mate's quite a looker Harry!"whispered Fred and George together.

"I feel so jealous of those eyelashes!"Hermione squeaked.

Every other female in the room nodded in agreement. Harry chuckled.

"Oh Tom..."he whispered as he stroked his mate's cheek.

Madam Bones looked at Harry. "Who is Tom?"she asked.

"Tom Riddle. Voldemort's real name."

Everyone blanched. Harry laughed.

Nagini decided to make herself known from the foot of the large bed.

_"__Hello my hatchling's mate. I've been waiting for you for awhile now...__"_she greeted. Everyone jumped. They all stared fearfully at the great snake that was slithering over its master's form.

After Harry's composure was regained, he spoke:

_"__Hullo Nagini. Do you by any chance know what led to this?__" _he asked her, gesturing to Tom's sleeping form.

_"__Why yes, I do.__" _She then proceeded to tell him what happened.

Harry was left stunned. He stared at nothing in particular, lost in thought. Tom had every right to be freaked out. You could not raise a child in a war! And honestly, he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to kidnap any child of his.

...

_**TTFN,**_

_**Your brilliant authoress,**_

_**@tomarry15**_


	32. 32-Blooper Reunion Pt2

The others glanced worriedly at Harry. They wanted to know what had left him so surprised. They knew that Nagini had told him something. Finally, after a few minutes, Hermione plucked up the courage to speak.

"H-Harry? What's wrong?"she asked. Every other occupant in the room, bar Tom himself, stared at her.

Harry grimaced. "Nagini told me exactly why the Dark Lord is in this position right now."he said.

"And?"asked Neville.

Harry relayed exactly what Nagini had told him. After the end of the tale, different emotions were fixated on the other's faces that ranged from worry to sympathy.

"I also think that Tom has every right to be worried right now. It's some kind of emotional upset that Muggle psychologists describe as shock-."began Petunia, but she was cut off by an eager Padma.

"What is this 'shock' thing that you speak of?"she squeaked.

Petunia sighed. "I was just getting to that!"she said, sounding exasperated, "Shock happens when either the body has been through too much injury or when the brain has an overwhelming amount of upsetting information, it decides to send the body into either hysteria, fits or immediate unconsciousness."

Everyone except Harry and Hermione looked confused. They already knew that information about shock from their Biology and Health classes from Muggle school.

"Never mind!"hissed Petunia to the baffled wizards.

Just then, Tom made grunting noises, signaling that he was about to wake up. Harry shushed everyone and scooted closer to his mate, staring down at his face.

"Aww shit. Why the fuck is it so bloody bright?!"groaned Tom,scowling.

"Morning Princess!"greeted Harry cheekily, nuzzling Voldemort on the cheek.

Voldemort was not impressed. "Not funny, Potty. Not. Funny."he groused.

Luna tittered. Voldemort's Expelliarmus eyes immediately snapped to her. He lifted up one aristocratic eyebrow. "I didn't know that there was a party in my room. Why wasn't I invited?"he said in mock hurt as he looked at every face in the room.

"'Cause it's a surprise for you, you dummy!"Harry cackled.

Everyone shifted their feet nervously. Tom, deciding that he was feeling a bit bored, wanted to play with them a bit.

"Harry, you know, I got you the bestest birthday present ever!"he grinned.

That piqued everyone's interest.

"What is it?"

"Pettigrew."

Harry gaped. "You didn't!"he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I did! But I still need him, he may be of some use in the future...But you get first dibs if I don't want him."

Harry crushed his lips against Tom's. That definitely earned a few whistles and catcalls , courtesy of the Weasley Twins and Neville.

Arthur coughed. "Um, if you don't mind... we're here for a meeting..."he reminded the two Equals that were practically trying to suck each other's faces off. They immediately pulled out of the kiss and Harry blushed, while Voldemort smirked.

The Dark Lord turned to the other guests and said: "Make yourselves at home. Harry can lead you to my study, since he already knows where it is. The meeting will take place there. I'll only be at least twenty minutes, I really do need a shower..."

The party stood up and gathered at the door ,waiting for Harry to lead the way.

...

_**TTFN,**_

_**Your brilliant authoress,**_

_**@tomarry15**_


	33. 33-Meeting

Once they had reached the study, Harry opened the door for them. He looked around and saw that it was different from last time. This time, in the middle of the room, was a mahogany table that could seat ten people on either side with two plush chairs at the head of the table.

Everyone looked around awkwardly until Harry spoke up.

"Well, I guess you guys should sit down..."

Everyone quickly complied and sat down. Harry went and sat in the plush chair that was on the right.

"He wasn't bad actually, you know, Harry. He was honestly quite funny. I thought that he would be all...broody and evil..."said Padma, from the right side of the table, two chairs down.

"Yeah-"

"We-"

"Think-"

"That-"

"He's-"

"Pretty-"

"Chill."said Gred and Forge.

Harry laughed. "Just don't prank him. He may not show it right now, but he has a mighty temper that one!"

"Duly-"

"Noted."

"You guys seem good for each other. Fate had been squishing you guys together time and time again until now,"commented Neville.

"A match made in heaven,"quipped Luna. Everyone laughed.

For a few more minutes, they chatted and catches up with each other before Voldemort came gliding gracefully into the study.

He was wearing navy trousers with a burgundy dress shirt and a black blazer was worn on top of it. The most surprising thing he wore were pitch black Converse that went above his ankles. He had decided to let his longer than shoulder length chocolate hair loose with a parting in the middle of his scalp, framing his face nicely,showing off his natural beauty.

Everyone except Harry stared in awe at the graceful being as he sat down next to his mate. Harry's face showed religious-like reverence as he stared at his mate. Tom smirked at everyone in the study.

"Are you all done staring? I would seriously like to start our chat, hmm?"he said.

The rest of the occupants in the room blushed.

"_I won't ever be done staring at you, Tom-Tom__,_"hissed Harry in Parseltongue.

Tom's eyes widened as he looked at his mate. "_Wait until we're in the bedroom,__Harry!__" _Tom hissed back, his face blank.

"What are you guys saying?"asked Petunia curiously. Harry had told her about him and his mate speaking Parseltongue, and she found it quite interesting.

Everyone except Harry waited with baited breath. They had all heard stories of what Voldemort did to followers who talked when not asked. They wondered what he would do to a Muggle.

What Voldemort did next surprised them.

He smiled at her and replied: "Just making...plans for tonight..."

"What plans?"

"Just stuff."

"..."

Hermione decided to interrupt then. She raised her hand.

The Dark Lord nodded and let her speak.

"Even though we are ready to join the Dark, we all want to know what are your objectives and what pushes you to fight for your cause. Please,enlighten us."said Hermione.

The Dark Lord stood and started to walk around the table of people, not saying anything, just stalking around the table like a hunter eying its prey.

Everyone started to break into a cold sweat.

After a few more minutes, Voldemort spoke:

"What Albus Dumbledore has been drumming into your heads all about me and the Dark is not true. The Dark only wishes to gain back all our traditions that were squashed out to make Muggleborns feel more...**comfortable** . I bet majority of you in this room have no idea what I'm talking about when I talk about Yule or Samhain. Don't you see! Wizards are being restricted because all we learn at schools is Light Magic. Lady Magic did not grant us power above the Mundanes to not use it. At this point, we all might as well be Squibs! The Dark has no prejudices against Muggleborns, it's just that, we need to separate them from the Muggle World, otherwise if they keep on going back there, Wizards are going to be exposed sooner or later! And what shall we do to retaliate against them? Nothing! Magic is weaker and less accurate with distance, while a Muggle firearm's bullet can puncture through a _Protego Maxima__._"he then paused to turn to Harry. "Can you please help me with a demonstration?"he asked Harry.

"Sure,"replied Harry. He went over to where his mate was standing. "What do you want me to do?"he asked.

Voldemort smiled grimly. "You won't like it, I gave you the less painful job..."

Harry started to growl. "Nope! Not gonna do it! If it involves you and pain, TOGETHER, I ain't doin **shit**!"he snarled.

The others in the room were surprised at Harry's outburst. The way he could so easily backchat the Dark Lord!

"Well, if you don't, I **will** call in Bellatrix. She can use a gun quite well. I'll tell her to only aim for my calf. I heal quickly..."trailed off Voldemort.

Harry panicked. His instincts were practically yelling at him to please his mate, meanwhile, they were bawling at the fact of having to deliberately hurt Tom.

Voldemort saw Harry's internal battle with his instincts and smirked. He saw that Harry was about to crack, all he needed was a few more seconds...

Harry sighed in resignation. "What do I have to do?"he asked glumly.

Voldemort said nothing. He just handed Harry a Desert Eagle .50 caliber handgun. It was one of the top ten most powerful handguns in the world.

"W-What do I-I do?"stuttered Harry, his hand slightly shaking as he held the gun.

Voldemort just smiled. "Bellatrix!"he called out.

In a puff of black smoke, the insane witch appeared.

"You called, my Lord?"she grinned, bouncing on her soles of her leather boots.

"I need you to be on standby for the demo," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort turned to Harry. "Okay, after I cast a _Protego Maxima _Shield, count to three and pull the trigger. And please, do aim at my legs."

Harry nodded silently and took aim. Voldemort had his wand at the ready.

"1...2...3..._Protego Maxima_ !"he yelled.

Harry closed his Avada eyes shut and started counting.

'1...2...3...'he thought to himself and pulled the trigger.

A resounding crack could be heard in the room

...


	34. 34-We’ll deal with this later

_**A resounding crack could be heard in the room.**_

The bullet sped through the air and tore past Voldemort's strong shield charm. It implanted itself deep into his calf and the wound started bleeding profusely.

Voldemort shrieked with pain. Harry rushed over and caught him just as he was about to fall to the ground. Bellatrix conjured up a pair of tweezers and some antiseptic. She went over and sat down next to Voldemort's leg began to take out the bullet and clean the wound.

After she had finished with that, she muttered a Healing Spell and the cleaned wound closed up, leaving no scarring.

Harry helped his mate sit back down in his own chair on the right. Voldemort looked at his best friend and said: "Thank you Bella. You can go back to whatever you were doing before."and smiled.

The crazy witch grinned and disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

Silence reigned supreme after that. The other occupants were reeling with shock at the truth that wizards weren't really invincible. Muggles could kill the whole Wizarding population with one flick of a switch. They were so glad that they chose the sensible side to fight for. If they stayed with Dumbledore, they'd be signing their own death sentences!

While they were still processing the news, Harry was still fuming over his mate's demo. Tom could've been killed!

Had he no sense of self preservation?

He needed to teach Tom a veeeeery long lesson for putting himself in danger like that. They wouldn't be having any dinner tonight...

_**"Submissive?" **_whispered Harry's Creatures to Tom as they took over.

Tom shuddered. He could feel his own Creatures wanting to take over as his Dominant spoke to him.

**"Yes, Dominant?"**The Submissive Creature replied meekly.

_"**Do not do that ever again, unless you want to be punished like last! You could have killed yourself, what if my Human Self missed and that bullet punctured a vital organ? And where would we be?"**_

_**"I'm so sorry Dominant! It had to be done to let the other Humans see sense. I promise you, I won't do it again. You can punish me as you see fit, since I deserve it."**_

The Dominant smirked at his Submissive, his Avada eyes raking up and down his Submissive's body.

_**"I already have a punishment ready for you. You are not to go to dinner tonight, since after the meeting, we are going to the bedroom to dole out your punishment. Notify a House Elf."**_

_**"Yes, Dominant."**_

To all the other people in the room who had been watching them during their conversation, they wouldn't have heard any words they could recognize. But from what they could gather from the pair's body language, they could tell that the Dark Lord was in some deeeeeeep shit.

Tom's Creatures released him with a shudder. He kept his face blank as he called for Dippy.

The exuberant House Elf popped into the room.

"Master callsed for Dippy? Howse can Dippy helps youse?"she squeaked.

Tom smiled at the Elf. "Could you please let Miss Bella know that we'll be having at least six extra guests for dinner tonight and that Harry and I will be...busy?"he asked her.

The Elf nodded enthusiastically, which caused her enormous ears to start flapping and vanished with a pop.

Voldemort clapped his hands and grinned. "Okay, any questions?"he asked.

Lots of hands were raised and questions were asked. Voldemort spent the hour answering the questions they had as best as he could.

Before most of their party were due to leave, Susan asked a valuable question.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask you something?"she queried.

Voldemort nodded.

"Are we going to be marked? Wouldn't we be at a better advantage if we went unmarked?"

Voldemort chuckled. "You will not be my Death Eaters actually. You would actually be apart of Harry's Inner Circle, or rather, Dark Lord Thanatos'."

"Sick-."

"Name-."

"Harry!"came from the Weasley Twins.

Harry was still in his 'Dominant Mode' but he could still understand the two redheads. He smirked.

After all the necessary information was done and dusted, they settled on having Harry introduced as his Dark Consort, with the others as his Inner Circle.

Neville, Luna ,Susan and Padma had also gotten permission to stay at Riddle Manor from their parents/guardians for the rest of the holiday until September 1st.

When everyone had gone home or had been escorted to their rooms on the West Wing of the Manor, Tom and Harry were left all alone...

The Dominant scooped up his Submissive bridal style and super speeded to their bedroom. Once they had reached their destination, the Dominant threw his Submissive onto the large canopy bed and locked the door behind him. He cast wandless Silencing Charms around the whole room and turned to advance on his mate.

He grinned evilly at the aroused Sub and said as he undid his shirt:

_"**My dear, you're soooo going to regret your foolishness. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore. Until you pass out**."_

...


	35. 35-Punishent(but it aint so bad)

**WARNING :Whipping!!**

The Submissive gulped.

His member was straining to get free from his trousers. His molten red eyes were nearly black the way it was dilated so wide with lust as his Dominant stalked closer as he dropped every layer of clothes he was wearing.

The Submissive knew that he was going to be teased relentlessly and would not be allowed the pleasure of sweet release. The coldest punishment of all...

**_"Oh dear, I have something special for you..."_** hissed the Dominant as he sat next to him , in all his naked glory.

**_"What is it , Dominant?"_** The Submissive asked breathily.

**_"You'll see. Now. Strip!_**"the Dominant ordered as he did some wandless magic to conjure up four long black silver scarves.

The Submissive complied quite eagerly and is undressed in under five minutes.

**_"Lay on your back. Near the headboard. Put a pillow underneath your back to support yourself."_**the Dominant demanded.

The Submissive did so obediently. The Dominant tied his arms to the headboard and spread his legs as far as they could go to expose his Submissive's already leaking entrance. He then conjured up a horse whip to help aid him to carry out his punishment.

The Submissive did nothing but stare with wide eyes as his Dominant straddled him.

The Dominant smirked at his mate. **_"My pet, you are not to cum unless I tell you to or you shall face the consequences. I am going to whip you forty times and you will count every. Single. One. If you dare stop, I will start again from zero. Got_** it?"

**_"Yes, Dominant."_**squeaked the Submissive.

The Dominant started whipping the Submissive's body.

The Submissive shrieked not only from pain, but from pleasure. His member was standing ramrod straight and aching from no release. How cruel his Dominant was!

**_"Hello, I hear no counting!"_**the Dominant growled out.

He started to whip the Submissive a bit harder.

**_"S-Sorry! One!"_**apologized the Submissive as he received another lash.

**_"Two...unnnngh!"_**

Another lash. _**"Threeeeee!"**_

And another one. **_"FOUR!"_**

This carried on with only the Dominant having to restart twice, just when the Submissive thought it was over!

The Dominant smirked yet again as he stared at his Submissive's bruised body and throbbing member, dying for release. The Creatures of both occupants of the room decided to let their Human Selves take control again, since the Dominant was ready to claim his mate.

With a shudder, both Equals were in control. Harry's eyes raked over Tom's body. He smiled. "You ready for this?"he said, pointing to his own erection.

Tom cackled. "Definitely. Now, be a dear and untie me."

"Yes, Your Darkness!" Harry chuckled as he waved his hand to untie his mate.

He summoned a jar lube from his now enlarged trunk and caught it deftly. He smeared it all over his middle and index fingers and rammed them up his mate's puckered hole, preparing him.

Tom moaned as Harry began nipping and sucking at his neck. _"Oh Harry!!"_he exclaimed in Parseltongue. Harry stopped occupying Tom's neck and went for his mouth and began to move his fingers faster.

Tom screamed down his throat.

After another five more minutes, Tom was loose enough for Harry to enter.

Tom's entrance was leaking profusely. It was slick enough to let Harry stuff his junk in without having to use lube. Harry spread Tom's legs wider and positioned his erection at his mate's entrance.

He pushed himself into Tom swiftly and paused to let Tom get used to the girth in him. Tom panted and after a few minutes he said: _"Okay, now you can move."_

Harry bit down on Tom's neck, leaving hickeys as he went, thrusting roughly into his mate,hitting Tom's prostate every time.

Tom shrieked with delight and closed his eyes as sparks of color went off behind his eyelids.

...

The other occupants in the Manor were having a wonderful dinner, getting to know each other when it happened.

The room began to shake and small pieces of debris began to fall from the ceiling.

"What's going on guys?"asked Hermione.

The three Lestranges, along with Fenrir just smirked. They knew that their Lord was getting laid. Severus just turned green. Luna had a face that said: 'I-know-something-and-you-don't'. Petunia and the rest of the teens just looked confused.

That was when the Silencing Charm in the Dark Lord's room broke.

"_Oh Haaaarrrryyyy_!"came from upstairs.

Neville put his fork down and crossed his arms. Susan and Padma just stuck their fingers in their ears.

"_Harder_! _Move faster you dolt!Stop teasing me!!"_

"_Aww Tom-Tom, a little patience would be nice.._."came Harry's voice.

After a few more minutes, the room started shaking harder and Tom shrieked. "OH MY GOD, HARRY! I'M GONNA CUM!!!"as clear as day.

Bellatrix whooped.

Then there was silence .

"Is it over?"whispered a beet red Petunia.

Hermione, equally as red, just shrugged dazedly.

The moaning and the shaking resumed. Fenrir burst out laughing. "I am so never gonna let the Dark Lord live this down!"

"Count us in!"cackled the Lestranges.

...

**A/N: Just a little messed up shit for you guys to laugh at. Voldy's never gonna live this down. *evil cackle***


	36. 36-Afternath

The sun filtered through the east window of the Dark Lord's bedroom the next day, bathing Tom and Harry in its gentle rays.

Their...activities had only stopped just before dawn when they had had more than six rounds of steamy sex. Nagini had only come in when she was really sure that the wouldn't be doing anything for awhile and was curled up by their feet, content.

Tom was snuggled close to Harry's chest, chocolate hair tangled up. His pale neck was littered with angry purple hickeys all over and his body was sore, deliciously sore, but nonetheless, still sore. But it was totally worth it. He and Harry were finally one.

He opened his Expelliarmus red eyes and smiled lovingly at his mate. Then he frowned, something thick was at his feet, but he didn't know what it was. He prodded at it with his toe.

"_Stop. That. I will bite you!_" Nagini hissed angrily as she was woken up from her sleep.

Tom gulped. He knew that when Nagini made a threat, she meant it. "_Sorry! Won't do it again. But what the fuck are you doing in my bed?_"

Nagini wanted to roll her eyes so badly. "_Come on hatchling, you know how nosy I can get. How was your night anyway? Is there a grand hatchling already in you?_"

Tom blushed. "_Nagy! How can you be so crude? If you must know, it was fuckin amazing!_"he gushed. "_And for the baby issue, no, there is not. I haven't had my first Heat Period yet. Just wait another month or less, okay?_"

Nagini nodded. "_Fine, but I'm warning you right now, those thingy spells your mate used to cancel noise FAILED!_

_Everyone downstairs could hear you two. Expect some teasing from the Greyback chap and those psychotic Lestranges..._"

Tom turned beet red. Damn. They'd never let him live this down. Maybe he should go downstairs with a paper bag over his head to hide his shame?

But hey! Fuck that! He got laid but they didn't, so he'll just have to act cool...

Dear God, he was going to be laughed at.

...


	37. 37-Round 13?

Tom got out of bed and plodded over to his closet to look for something to wear. He didn't even bother trying to cover his naked glory up, since both Harry and Nagini had seen him naked at least _once_ .

When he bent down to pick up a nice pair of green dragon hide boots, a jolt of searing pain shot up his spine. He immediately righted himself and scowled.

"Damn you, Harry Potter and your ability to give me a good fuck!"he mumbled.

Laughter rang from his messed up canopy bed. "S'nice to know that I can bang you good Tom-Tom,"greeted Harry.

"Shut up Pothead."

"I don't do weed, hun."

"You sure? Coz it seems like you do. I mean, even your _**surname**_ hints at it! _**Pot**_ter. You a **_pot_**head!"

"Dry joke, Mouldyshorts."

Tom gasped in outrage. "I'm the only person allowed to mess up my name, Potty."

Harry rolled his Avada eyes. "Sure,"he then paused to look at Tom. "Hey...are you taking a shower?"

Tom stared at him suspiciously. "Yeeessss..."he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Harry grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Hmmm... I was just thinking... would you like to have a very wet Round 13 of what happened last night?"he said suggestively, sauntering over to the middle of the large bedroom, where Tom was standing.

Tom blanched. "Hell to the no! I can barely bend down as it is, you pervert! What will happen if you make me disabled?! Three hours is not enough time to recover from getting fucked so hard into a bed!"

"It's enough time for me."

"Hello! It's coz you were the one doing the screwing not being screwed ."

Harry pressed his thick member against Tom's crack. Tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "C'mon Potty, don't do this! I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Your stupid Silencing Charms FAILED! Nagini said so. The Lestranges and Greyback are going to tease us at breakfast!"

Harry laughed. "Just tell them exactly what happened to gross them out. They'll leave you alone."

Tom smirked. He turned around to face his mate. "You're a genius Harry!"he said and then nuzzled him in the neck.

"Thank youuu."Harry said cockily. (A/N:can't help myself, I'm so immature sometimes. **Cock**-ily! ) (o3o)/

"And for that, you can have Round 13!"Tom chuckled.

Harry's eyes widened. He said nothing. He scooped up Tom and bolted for the shower.

...


	38. 38-Brekkie With The Loonies

After Harry and Tom had finished with their 'shower' they got dressed into their robes. Harry's robe was cobalt blue and was sleeveless with gold trimmings. Underneath he wore a simple black vest with dark emerald cotton leggings with knee high combat boots.

Tom's robes were(you guessed it) a pitch black with jade trimmings. Around the collar was a silver animated design of a basilisk. Underneath he wore something similar to harry, except his vest was crimson and leggings a dark blue. Instead of boots, he wanted to wear his favorite pair of Converse sneakers. They were a deep maroon.

They had both tied their hair back with loose ponytails at the nape of their necks.

Tom had picked up his beloved familiar, Nagini and let her hang around his neck. Together, he and Harry made their way down the levels in the spacious Manor.

When they got to the dining room, they found everyone else seated. The other occupants in the room looked like they hadn't slept a wink the whole night, what with the black bags under their eyes. As soon as Bellatrix saw them, she started to cackle.

"Ooh! Widdle baby Potty and ickle Tommy boy had reaaaal jolly fun last night. I mean like: "**Oh Haaarrry! Move faster! Stop teasing me you dolt! OH MY GOD HARRY! I'M GONNA CUM!!!**" Hahahaha! The whole mother fuckin' HOUSE was shaking. Musta been some _real_ good fucking if you guys kept at it til four in the morning! Hahahahaaa!!!"she mocked them, her hair getting more disheveled every time she threw her head back .

Fenrir and the other two Lestrange brothers laughed so hard, tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Oh yah! Remember how he be like: "**Oh GOD, GOD! Bang me harder Harry****!**"joined in Fenrir.

"Well, all that noise made all the Gubgrinders go away the faster they moved..."said Luna in her dreamlike voice.

Severus cringed. "Next you two feel like 'nearly bringing the house down', please set up a PROPER Silencing ward. I do not want to even think about what will happen during the Dark Lord's Heat. Ten days of non stop banging... yeurgh !"

"Amen to that!"cheered Hermione. Everyone-bar Harry, Tom, Severus and Petunia-stared at her weirdly. She blushed pink under the piercing gazes.

"What does this, Ay men word mean?"asked Padma.

"Muggle stuff."

"Oh...okay I guess."

"Just be glad that the twins weren't here, otherwise you'd BOTH be in hell,"laughed Neville.

That was when Tom snapped. "Look! You may be either my friend or Harry's, but I will only ask this of you ONCE. DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. HARRY AND l'S SEX LIFE AGAIN! Got it?!"he ordered.

Everyone gulped and nodded immediately.

"Good. Now let's eat shall we?"said Harry, smirking as he and Tom sat down.

"Dippy! We're ready to be served!"

...


	39. 39-Talk

After breakfast, Harry and Tom went up to the study upstairs. Harry was sitting cross legged on the burgundy rug near the hearth reading , while Tom was busy sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Tom?"began Harry nervously, looking up from his book.

Tom stopped writing and smiled at him. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry bit his full pink bottom lip. Tom frowned. Harry was worrying him now. He never acted like this before.

"Harry, what's wrong?"he asked gently.

Harry kept staring at the floor, but he still replied: "Tom... it's just that... What're we going to do? How are we supposed to keep a child of ours out of Dumbledore's line of fire? How do we even **raise** a child? We both don't have the most sunniest childhoods to make reference to-."

Tom went over to Harry shushed him with a passionate kiss. Harry reacted and kissed him back forcefully , pushing him back onto the soft rug. Harry started unbuttoning his mate's robes but Tom beat him there by holding his hands down. He pulled out of the kiss.

"No, Harry. That was just to stop you from saying

something stupid,"chided Tom.

"Maybe I should say stupid things more often,"Harry pouted. "But Tom, really, what are we supposed to do? To be quite honest, I'm kinda freaked out. I don't have a dad to help guide me. I don't wanna be a horrible parent..."

Tom cupped his mate's face as he knelt on the rug. "Don't worry. I don't have a dad either (coz I killed him, with good reason too!) but I know that we'll love any children of ours to the best of our abilities, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Now, don't worry your pretty little head about it!" Tom smiled. He then got off the floor and went back to his desk.

Harry laughed. "Hey, Tom?"he asked again.

"Yesssss?"

"Why do you have **paperwork** ? I mean like, aren't you a **Dark Lord ** ? You should be ordering your minions about!"Harry exclaimed.

Tom chuckled. "I know. I wish that I didn't have to do any paperwork at all, but hey, being a Dark Lord is all unicorns fart and roses y'know..."

"Why don't you just set it on fire or something? There, no paperwork!"

"Harry, nooooo."groaned Tom.

...,...


	40. 40-The Premonition

It was nighttime in Little Hangleton. Everyone who was staying at the Riddle Manor were all cozied up in their beds sleeping peacefully.

Well...all except two people. Harry and Luna. They were both sharing the same dream but the did not know it. They were more like the stage rather than the players in the dream. It wasn't a pleasant one either.

~_**Beginning of Dream**_ ~

_This was not the Hogwarts they had known._

_This place was a war zone. Bloodied corpses were strewn everywhere, only a few hundred people remained on either side. There was crying in the distance. Both Harry and Luna turned towards it. What they saw broke their hearts._

_"Tom! TOM! Wake up! Please...don't leave me alone, don't leave us!" Dream Harry sobbed. A small figure was kneeling down with him, crying._

_"Please Padré! (Dad!) Y-You can't leeeeave! Don't go 'way! Dada an' I luv you!"_

_A very injured Tom was cradled in Dream Harry's arms. "I-I'm s-so-orry. I can't h-ang on for l-long my loves. Just know, I love you guys so much..."_

_"NO! Tom, no! We were supposed to be with each other forever! You can't leave! What are we gonna do without you ? I need you, our whole family needs you. We can pull through this!"shrieked Harry._

_"Please Padré, Cissa and Bella can fix you up good as new!"said the small cloaked figure. It was the same size as a small five year old. The figure turns to the Death Eaters behind the sobbing trio. "Isn't that right Aunty Cissa? Aunty Bella?"_

_Everyone turned towards them. The Black sisters looked so heartbroken. "I'm so sorry honey, but the wounds are too severe... If we move our Lord, he could die. We don't even have the proper equipment we need to save him..."said Bellatrix. Narcissa didn't meet the child's eyes._

_The child turned towards a bushy-haired brunette. "Aunt Mia? You clever! Please tell me you can help..."_

_Hermione burst into tears. "I c-an't sweetheart. Sorry..."_

_The child started to cry louder. It wrapped itself around Tom's neck and began blubbering. Tom stroked the child's hidden face and took off its hood. Black, slightly curly hair cascaded down to the child's back, but the face couldn't be seen as the child was facing away from Harry and Luna._

_"So beautiful, both of you...just remember one thing you guys..."Tom started having a coughing fit._

_Dream Harry started to panic. He sat up and supported Tom on his chest. "C'mon Tom-Tom, finish what you got to say! Please..."_

_Tom gave a thin smile. "Don't worry Potty, I'm getting to that..."_

_The dream began to fade. _

~_**End of Dream**_ ~

Harry and Luna were forcefully thrown back into their bodies. They both screamed themselves awake and jostled their bed partners...

With Harry 

Tom's eyes shot open as his mate shrieked. Harry was a pitiful sight. His eyes were bloodshot, his face red with tears streaming down his face.

Tom quickly went and hugged his mate. "Harry! Harry! What's wrong? C'mon tell me!" Tom demanded. Harry stopped struggling and went limp.

"T-Tom? It was n-nothing, yeah. Just nothing." Harry replied. A a foreign voice in the back of his mind told him '_**You cannot tell your mate! He must not know of the future childe!**' _He obeyed it. Maybe some higher deity was at work here, but he wasn't gonna be the one to piss it off!

Tom started getting annoyed. "What do you mean it's just nothing ?! You only ever scream like that for a reason! Tell me so I can help you! You cannot keep on holding things inside you, because one day, you'll simply burst!"he scolded.

_'_**_Childe!..._**_' _the voice said again. Harry stiffened. He didn't know what to do. So he lied.

"Tom...it was just a nightmare...about Sirius..."he mumbled.

Tom's face softened. He hugged Harry closer to him. "Oh Harry... I am really sorry about that...Bella is too. She loved Sirius with all her heart. He was her favorite cousin because he , y'know, **_understood_** her. He was the only one that did..."

Harry chuckled. "S'okay. I forgive you two. I understand that it was Dumblydick's fault,"he reassured his mate.

"Oh, okay then. Can we go back to bed?" Tom asked.

"Sure."

With Luna

Luna shrieked. She knew that she would receive bad visions as a Seer, but she just wasn't prepared for something like that. And for Harry to witness it too! He must have some Seer abilities...

But probably the voices had already warned him to not speak of the future, since it could disrupt the wheels of Fate.

After all, the future is no child's play.

...


	41. 41-OWLs

Harry had finally settled into a proper dreamless sleep an hour after Tom had. A few more hours later and it was already morning in Little Hangleton. Tom and Harry were snuggled close to each other with Nagini draped over them as they slept.

Tom's Expelliarmus eyes shot open. He stared around his bedroom blearily before registering the heavy weight on his body. He huffed. "_Nagini! How many fuckin times have I told you to not sleep on me? You're too heavy!_"

The familiar just faced her head away from him.

'Dear Lord! What did I ever do to ever deserve a moody familiar?'Tom thought to himself. Then he remembered all his dirty deeds. 'Wait! Don't answer that.'

...

An Hour Later...

Everyone was seated and eating their breakfast in the dining room when the owls flew in. Letters landed in the laps of Harry, Hermione,Neville,Padma and Susan.

The teens were confused. "What're these letters for?"they all asked the adults simultaneously.

The older occupants eyes sparkled with recognition and reminisce.

Tom smiled and said: "Those are your OWLs results! I can't believe that they deliver them so early nowadays!"

Hermione started to hyperventilate. "Why didn't they tell us last year that we'll get them on the fourth of August? What if I failed?! Oh my god, I DID fail! I'm gonna end up working at McDonalds!! Oh my god! Shiiiit!"she screeched.

"Miss Granger! Calm down this instant!"scolded Severus from across the table.

"WHY SHOULD I? **_YOU_** AREN'T GONNA BE THE ONE WORKING AS A CASHIER AT **_MCDONALDS_** !!!"

"Miss Granger, you're not going to work at McDonalds! Melodramatic child," Severus reassured her all the whilst rolling his obsidian eyes.

That calmed down Hermione a lot. At least she knew that she wasn't going to be some McDonalds worker, she was fine.

Harry was biting down on his lip so hard, it almost started to bleed. Tom noticed this and started to worry.

"Harry, what's wrong?"he asked as all eyes turned to them.

"What if _I_ failed?-."he began but Severus cut him off.

"Not another one!"

"You shut the fuck up Sevvie!"yelled Bellatrix.

"Back at you, Bella**bitch** !"he snapped. Bellatrix gasped.

The Lestrange brothers started to freak. If Severus and Bellatrix started fighting, it would end up with one of them with a broken bone or something.

Just as they were about to lunge at each other, Tom had Petrified them with a swish of his wand and Levitated them onto the oak wood floor. He put his wand away into its holster.

He smirked at his two followers and said: "Now...if you two wanna do that shit again, just know...my hand has been just _itching_ to cast a _Crucio_ or two..."

Everyone shuddered. They do not want to be the unlucky sod on the wrong end of Tom's wand...

"Es Ah ohd,"came Bellatrix's and Severus' replies.

"Good."and with that, Tom turned his attention back to his mate.

"Carry on, love?"he asked.

Harry tittered nervously. "Hehe...well, I was wondering if I would fail because of all the crap that went down last year... I just know that I failed History of Magic..."

"Why?"

Harry swallowed. "Coz of you...and the DoM..."

Tom blushed faintly. "I said I was sorry..."

Harry chuckled. "S'okay."

Padma was getting irritated. "Sorry, but could we please get a move on and open the damn envelopes?"

"Sure, Miz Grouchy."said Susan.

They held their breath as they opened the envelopes and took out the letters and began to read...


	42. 42-OWLs Pt 2

_**A/N: I love you guys sooooo much! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting this story. **_

_**\--**_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are very delighted to congratulate you in your Ordinary Wizarding Levels! You are now a NEWT Level student! Below are your OWL results:_

_Pass Grades:_

_O-Outstanding_

_E-Exceeds Expectations_

_A-Acceptable_

_Fail Grades_

_P-Poor_

_D-Dreadful_

_T-Troll_

_Your Results:_

_Potions-O_

_Transfiguration-O_

_Charms-O_

_Herbology-O_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts-O_

_History Of Magic-P_

_Astronomy-O_

_Magical Theory-O **[let's pretend it's a real subject]**_

_Care of Magical Creatures-O_

_Divination-O*_

_*Your prediction of something bad happening to Professor Marchbanks was very accurate, Mr Potter. After the Ministry Fiasco, they had thought that the Magic is Might statue in the Atrium had been fixed, but assumptions had been proven wrong when the bottom of the statue had somehow broke off the base while Professor Marchbanks had been walking, it had almost toppled onto her, had she not moved out of the way. She awarded you full marks! Congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry stared at his results, speechless. He didn't think that he was THAT smart. Sure, he leaned toward practical work better than theory... But really, a perfect round O in Potions of all subjects?

No wonder why dear Sevvie was a sourpuss all day long after that!

If he got more OWLs than Hermione, he'd bottom in bed the next time he and Tom shagged each other!

Tom had snapped him back to reality by repeatedly shouting his name.

"... Harry? Harry?! Are you even bloody listening to me?"

Harry jumped and turned to see annoyed Expelliarmus eyes narrowed in his direction. He didn't say anything, he just handed Tom the results.

Tom gasped as he read them. "I knew that you were smart, but I didn't think that you were a genius like me!"he exclaimed happily.

Harry laughed. "Tom, ego's getting big again!"he said, undoing Tom's bun as he ruffled his chocolate locks.

Tom growled, annoyed that his hair was undone, but he left it hanging down just below his shoulders.

Hermione frowned. How can Harry be smarter than her? She had gotten 10 OWLs too, but 8 were Os, the rest were Es... She had to see his results!

"Hey, um, Harry?"she asked quietly.

Harry looked at her hesitantly. "Yeah, Mia?"

"Can I see your results? You can see mine!"

"Sure."

They both stared at each other's results. Hermione longer than Harry. Her lip quivered a bit. It was a reality check for Hermione that she wasn't the only one who was smart, just because she had been told. And honestly, throughout the years, even though Harry never felt like answering in class, he was very good at them. She didn't feel jealous, a little disappointed, yes, but proud for her first and best friend.

She looked up at him and smiled. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione wasn't mad at him.

"You did awesome, Ry,"she squealed. "Tell me your secrets!"

Harry chuckled. "Sure, later though. But your marks are quite good actually!"

Tom smiled at both of them. "Well, isn't that cute! My Smarties passed with flying colors!"

Harry mock glared at Tom. "What did you get when YOU were sixteen, Mr I'm-A-Genius-So-I'm-ALWAYS-Right?"

"Shut up, Pothead--"began Tom, but Harry still cut him off.

"Dude, still don't do weed."

"Don't care! ANYWAY...For your information, I got 12 Os! So hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha!"snarked Tom.

That conveniently shut Harry up. Tom smiled smugly.

"Uh-hmm...How many did everyone get?"asked Hermione quickly, trying to change the subject.

The other teens, sending her intent, immediately replied.

"7"said Neville.

"7"replied Susan.

"8"Padma said.

"That's awesome! Well done!"simpered Hermione.

The other teens blushed.


	43. 43-Death Eaters,Meet Thanatos

**A few days later, 9 August 1996-A Death Eater Meeting, Harry's Debut 20h00**

Tom was seated on his throne on the black marble dais in with a robe with its hood up. He stared down at his Death Eaters as he waited for all of them to be all accounted for.

Harry, or should we say, Thanatos, and his crew were standing in the shadows, unseen. The Weasleys had managed to get away by leaving Ron and Ginny at home while they were sleeping. They had slipped a Sleeping Draught into their drinks during dinner in order to prepare them to be able to get out of the house.

Madam Bones had taken a day off, claiming sick. She really had deserved a day for herself!

Harry was wearing a mask that didn't have any eye nor mouth holes. It was just one black piece that covered his whole face. He wore a dark aqua marine blue robe with its hood up with pitch black leather knee-high boots.

**20h27**

Everyone was accounted for and finally the meeting could start.

Tom stood up to address his Death Eaters and began to speak:

"My loyal followers, tonight is a joyous occasion! We are welcoming newcomers to our ranks—."he began. As soon as he had said that, murmuring had started amongst the crowd of Death Eaters.

The only people who didn't know about Harry and Tom together were Draco Malfoy and the other children of Inner Circle Death Eaters in attendance.

They were the ones speculating the most.

"My Lord, who are these new additions?"asked Draco pompously. Really, that boy should be taken down a peg or two...

Tom smirked. "That's what you'll find out now."he said. He turned to Harry. "Thanatos! Be a dear and show yourself?"

Harry stepped out of the shadows and stood on the Dark Lord's right side. The Death Eaters gasped. No one EVER stood next to their Lord as an equal. Never.

Harry smirked under his mask.

Voldemort carried on with his introduction. "This is Dark Lord Thanatos. He is my Dark Consort. He is to be treated with the same respect as I and you are to follow every order he gives you without complaint. Do you hear me?"

A stunned silence followed. Voldemort, getting irritated shouted:

"SO HELP ME DEAR GOD THAT I DON'T CRUCIO ALL YOUR ASSES IF YOU DON'T RESPOND!!!"waving his wand threateningly.

The other Death Eaters jumped. "Yes! Yes, My Lord!"they cried.

Then they started to cheer. They were so shocked. After so long, their Lord has finally found someone to love.

Well...not all of the cheered genuinely. A lower ranking Death Eater, Laurent Fawcett, pureblood was a spy for Albus Dumbledore. He had wanted the Dark to go down for a long time. He didn't like Voldemort's ideals.

He needed to inform his TRUE master immediately.

After Hades' Circlet had been introduced. The meeting was over for the night. The would all gather again sometime next week.

All the Inner Circle and their children stayed behind to stay in the Manor since they had been invited.

They were all in the Voldemort's conference room discussing important issues while Thanatos and his Circlet had gone back to their rooms or homes.

.,...

**A/N: Sorry️**

**I was a bit lazy with this chapter since I wanted it done. Coming soon: The beginning of Tom's Heat Period is coming guys! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!**

**LoLz**


	44. 44-Troubles Of A Lovesick Veela

Draco Malfoy was glaring balefully at the ceiling of his sleeping quarters in Riddle Manor.

It had been after Tom's revelation about Thanatos' true identity.

He didn't understand why Potter always got the best things. Sure, he had all his parents' love for himself and was always spoiled rotten, something he thought that Potter didn't get much growing up.

But _why_ did Potter nab the jackpot? He himself had come into his own Veela inheritance just this year during June and still had not claimed his own mate. He wanted someone to love him with as much devotion as Potter had for Tom.

But that person _he_ wanted...He wasn't sure if they loved him back. He didn't want to scare them by accident.

Gosh. His inky black hair, obsidian eyes that seemed like a black hole that could suck you in...pale skin...kissable plump lips. Swoon. Severus Snape was just perfect.

But Draco knew there was more than what meets the eye.

Severus was a Submissive Siren. The form others had seen wasn't his true form.

The Potions Master had always put up a strong glamour to hide his true form since he didn't want anyone hitting on him at Hogwarts. But back in fourth year, when Draco had walked in on him marking papers with his glamour down, the boy knew that Snape was to be the one for him.

If he didn't speak to him soon, his Veela would go wild on the poor Potions Professor!


	45. HeyDo we have any cereal?

Tom POV -1st Person 

**10 August 1996, Little Hangleton-Riddle Manor:09h53**

I woke up to an empty bed this morning. Where on Earth was Harry? I was feeling a little hot, but I didn't know why.

Just then I heard a flush coming from our bathroom. At least I knew where that Pothead was now. Would be nice to get a fair warning.

The sun was streaming through the curtains of my canopy bed. I wanted to sleep just a teensy bit more, but the day had other plans.

With a sigh I heave myself into a comfortable sitting position against the headboard.

Suddenly, Potty steps out of bathroom in all his half naked glory. With one swish of a wand, I could get that damn towel off him...Yuuuuum.

He smirked at me and said:

"Aww Snow White has awoken from his slumber. I shall kiss those ruby lips!"

He makes his way towards me, but I stop him as soon as he's a short distance away from my face.

"Nooo Potty! I have morning breath. Wait til I'm done getting ready for the day, yeah?"

Harry pouted. "But I wanna kiss ya now!"

I snorted. "You can wait my dear. I want ta kiss ya with a **_fresh_** mouth."

"Kay. Fine, I'll hold ya to that."Harry said. Then he put on the most peculiar look on his face.

"Whatcha thinking about Potty?" I asked him.

He bit his lower lip. "It's just that...Why on earth would you wake up so late? Normally you'd be up and about having breakfast around this time usually..."

My eyes widened. "Yes, you're right... Is it strange if I tell you that I'm still sleepy?"

Harry stared at me disbelievingly. "You never even slept that late Tom-Tom! We didn't even have any sex!"he exclaimed.

I just shrugged.

"Narcissa Malfoy is here, so I could actually ask her to give me a check up if you are worried. I don't feel too different. Just hot and bothered...and hungry."I said.

Just then, my favorite House-Elf, Dippy, popped into my room.

"Master Riddle bees wanting food to eat?"she squeaked.

I smiled at her. "Yes Dippy, I am hungry. Funnily enough,"I responded.

"What youse be wanting to eat Master Riddle?"

What I really felt like eating was cereal. Any would do. I just needed it or I would simply _die_. Oh wait, I have...my Thingumabobs! Guess I won't die then.

"I'd like to have cereal actually...do we have any?"I asked Dippy.

The Elf nodded her head,her bat ears flopping around wildly.

I turned back to look at my mate. He was still sitting near me, but this time he looked really frightened. Yes, he was naturally pale but now he just looked grey. Yerrrr...

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"I asked.

No response. Just silence.

I started to shake him. "Potty! What the fuck is up with you?!"I yelled, panicked. What the hell was wrong with my Harry?

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Hunh?"he snorted. He turned his Killing Curse eyes towards me. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Tom! Was just thinking about something..."he said.

"What is that something?" I asked darkly. My eyes must've been flashing round about now since Harry flinched.

"Weeeeeeeell...Ithinkthatyoureabouttostartyourheatperiodsinceyouwantcerealitsasymptom!!"

"Wuuuuuud?" I replied. Harry shook his head, indicating he didn't wish to repeat himself. So I try to sort out what he had just said.

Then I get it. Shit.

The last thing I heard before I was enveloped in the tendrils of the blissful black abyss of unconsciousness was Harry's voice calling out my name.

...

_**A/N:There we go people! A nice intense start to Tommy's Heat!**_

_**And a great big THANK YOU to all you guys who favourited(ik it's not a word) followed and reviewed my story! And thank you guys for sticking by my side this long, Love you guys **_

_***@tomarry15 wipes tears away from her face.***_

_**LoLz **_

_**TTFN,**_

_**Your grateful authoress,**_

_**@tomarry15️️️**_


	46. 46-I'm Screwed

Harry POV-10 minutes later...

Shitshitshitshitshiiiiiiit!

Tom is still out cold on his bed from my shocking observation. I should have known that Tom would have passed out just like last time.

Lady Malfoy and Bellatrix were tending to him and checking his vitals. From what I could discern Tom was healthy, but his appearance spoke volumes.

Wisps of his chocolate brown hair framed his delicate face while the rest of his hair formed a halo. Long thick eyelashes cast shadows onto the plains of his cheekbones. His skin had a slight grey pallor to it.

He looked so breakable.

"Mrs Malfoy, is Tom going to be okay?" I asked her.

Lady Malfoy gave me a thin but genuine smile. "Call me Cissa dearie. We're family now. And as for the Lord, he will be fine..."she ended off nervously.

"I detect a 'but'" I say.

Bellatrix giggles a little. "Ooh, I feel sorry for ya Potty, when Tommy wakes up, you may wanna be halfway to Mexico then. I'm his best friend, I read up about his Creatures, and since he's close to Heat...oooooh there'll be SOME attempts at Bowchikawowwow..."she had begun to cackle halfway through her speech.

I could feel the blood rush out of my cheeks as I paled.

Oh dear God, Hell is about to be brought to Earth.

...,...


	47. 47-One Way Or Another

**A/N: All coz of One Direction! Or is it Five Directions now???...**

**\--**

Tom POV

I can hear Bellatrix giggle a little. "Ooh, I feel sorry for ya

Potty, when Tommy wakes up, you may wanna be halfway to Mexico then. I'm his best friend, I read up about his Creatures, and since he's close to Heat...oooooh there'll be SOME attempts at Bowchikawowwow..."she had begun to cackle halfway through her speech.

My Harry shuffles a bit. I can scent his sweet aroma so close to me...Oh how I want him now! I want him to pound deep into me, til I pass out from pure ecstasy!

I snapped open my eyes and sit up. Harry is startled so badly, he ends up on the floor. I would later deny this, but I giggled like Bella with a plaything.

My Harry stares at me warily from the floor, not daring to move an inch. I wonder why? Shouldn't he be so glad to see me awake?!

I spy the two Black Sisters standing a short distance away, that one with the blond hair is staring at the madly grinning black haired one. I don't want them anywhere _near_ my Harry! He's mine and mine ALONE.

I snarl at them. _**"**__**Get away from my mate!**__**"**_ I warned.

The crazy one took her sister by the hand and left the room with her, cackling insanely.

My body is tense until I hear their footsteps far away. Now... it's just me and Harry.

I smiled at him and said: "Now that those nuisances are gone...let's have a little..._fun_."

His beautiful eyes widened even wider than they already were if possible. I jumped onto him and straddled him and began to kiss him as if my very life depended on it.

"Oooohh Toooooooom!"he moaned. He bucked underneath me as I had successfully undid the grey button up shirt he must have put on while I had been asleep. I sucked on his perky pink nipples and ground my crotch against his.

This elicited another satisfying moan from him.

I carried on with my ministrations until I was suddenly pinned on the floor on my back. What the fuck?

"Tom, I KNOW you have books on Vulpine! You know how dangerous it is to have sex before your Heat, you dolt! So can ya please wait a little while longer?" Harry begged.

"Noooo! Why?! I want you now Harry! Don't make me wait..." I whispered brokenly. I don't feel too bad playing with Harry's emotions. If I get laid in the end, I didn't care.

Harry's Killing Curse eyes bore into my Expelliarmus red ones. I never knew how truly beautiful his eyes looked before until now. Burning with such intensity...last year, those eyes would be looking at me with such hatred, I'd squirm a bit internally to tell you the truth.

But hey, whoever said "Hate fuels Passion"or something like that was totally right.

"...Tom? Tom, are you even bloody listening to me?!" My beloved yelled.

"Nope. I was busy looking at your dreamy eyes. Yum." I reply in a Luna Lovegood-like voice.

Harry frowned and pursed his lips.

He stood up and made his way over to the door and before he slammed the door behind him, he said to a very shellshocked me:

"No sex for a week my dear, it's final."

My face darkened in anger. One way or another Harry James Potter, I'm going to get you into my bed.

Tom Marvolo Riddle _always_ gets what he fucking wants.

And I want you, Harry Potter.

...


	48. 49-Mummies Dearest

**A/N-To Millie072:**

**Look, I know that this story has some porny themes, I do. But remember, Tom is a creature about to start Heat. I'm sorry for any inconveniences on my part that happen earlier or in the future, but it IS very important to me for my story. The story is going to feature their romance A LOT, but it's just not all about them shagging like rabbits and all that messed up shit. It's about the funny moments of having two people with almost similar personalities (but you can see the difference) butt heads, have arguments and sorting them out peacefully, like a real relationship. Tom Harry are always going to be there for each other. In the good times and the bad. I put it under the Romance genre for a reason. I'm sorry again if this story doesn't seem to make sense sometimes, okay? It's still my first one and there is no beta.**

**Hope this explains my weird imagination!**

**Enjoooooooooy!!!! :P**

**\--**

Tom POV- 1st person

**Still 10/08/1996- time, 18h46: Almost dinner.**

It was almost dinner and Severus still hadn't finished making my Lust Potion. What the hell was taking so long?

I was already in the hallway of the West Wing when I walked past the Lovegood girl's open door. As soon as she saw me, she motioned me to come in.

With an exasperated sigh, I walk in.

"Sit there please."she said to me, pointing to a fluffy lilac beanbag near the window.

"I don't do beanbags dear." I say.

"Then stay standing then, suit yourself."

I snorted. "Okay what do ya want me here for?" I asked.

She smiles cheekily. "I know you wanna slip potions into Harry's food, but that's not going to work. Rather I have a plan for you..."she said.

Huh? How could she know of my plans? They are secret for a reason! I only told Severus and the young Malfoy Scion!

And why is she helping me? But help is help and if I'm getting laid, I'll take it!

"What do you have for me?" I asked.

"Harry can sniff out Potions really well in his food. Why on Earth do you think he and Hermione haven't been head over heels for Ronald and Ginevra Weasley? Practice, My Lord. So... I have an idea to manipulate Harry's emotions. You know that he has a people saving thing right? He thinks about others more than himself. So If you , let's say...hurt yourself by 'accident' in the shower...and wail til he comes to your rescue...You win!"she squealed. "But if that doesn't work, come back to me! I am simply FILLED with plans. Just do this before going to bed..."

My face lit up with wicked glee! Yes! A way to get Harry!

"Thank you so much Miss Lovegood! I totally owe you one!!" I said.

She smiled at me. "Do not worry. And please, call me Luna!"

"Bye Luna!" I say as I run out of the room.

Luna POV-1st person

I had my reasons for helping Tom.

Last night, Lily Potter and Merope Gaunt had visited me in a dream. This was what happened:

~**Dream Start**s~

_I found myself in a beautiful flowery meadow. The sun was shining too brightly and hurting my eyes a bit. I look down to inspect myself and found myself wearing a flowing knee-length white dress. It was sleeveless and fit me like a glove._

_Two fingers tap me from behind._

_I started. I turned around quickly in fright to see who it was._

_But who I saw surprised me._

_"Lily Potter? Merope Gaunt?" I whispered._

_The two women smiled at me. _

_They were both clad in floor length halter top white dresses and barefoot just as I was. Their faces held an unearthly beauty that struck awe in me. Their hair was done in a similar fashion, loose all the way down to their waistlines but while Lily's blood red hair was straight, Merope's dark chocolate had a slight wave to it._

_"Hello dear."greeted Lily. Her emerald orbs bore into mine._

_"Um, hello!"I say nervously._

_"You must be simply wondering why we called you to the Dream Plain..."said Merope, her violet eyes shining._

_I nod my head._

_"Well, here's the deal Luna. We have been watching over Harry and Tom ever since we had died. We were the ones stopping them from killing each other. They needed each other. Now that they are together—."said Merope, but she was cut off by Lily._

_"Which is a total Yay Factor!"_

_"—and Tom is going on his Heat Period soon, they need to conceive before that. It's part of the prophecy they are apart of. And as you know from your previous Premonition, seeing a child there, it's theirs. The child needs to be conceived sooner because the longer Tom is carrying the child, the more vulnerable he'll be."Merope said._

_Lily carried on with the explanation. "That baby is the one that will help bring the Wizarding World together and help them stay strong. Tom needs to be able to help protect himself and his family from the ones who want them dead. So we decided to subconsciously slip Tom a special gift that will also boost Harry's morale. Necromancy. Sirius Black shall live again! He's been busy bugging me and James constantly about Dumbledore, so we rather gave him a chance to return. And honestly, my sis Tuney needs a real person to love her!"_

_Whaaaaaaaaaat?! _

_"Wait! Tom isn't supposed to have sex before Heat! It's going to mess up his cycle! And how the hell did you guys manage to give Tom Necromancy?! It's awesome!!!" I squeaked._

_Merope giggled. "Facts don't apply to Harry and Tom. They defy reality and are about to do it again."_

_Lily smirked. "And besides, us Potters and Gaunts always find ways to break rules. That's why the Heat Cycle doesn't apply to Tom and Harry. Help Tom nab Harry by suggesting traps for him. That should work. If not..." she then took out a bottle of luminous blue liquid. "Give him this." _

_I take the bottle and study it. "What is it?"I asked without looking up._

_Merope cackled. 'Well at least I know where Tom's crazy comes from...' I think to myself._

_"It's a lust potion applied as a perfume of the target's favorite scents. It's for desperate Submissive Creatures to use when they think their Dominants are unfair. It is called 'Dominatur Concupiscientiam'. Translated into into English it is Dominant's Lust. This will make Harry go wild with need to *cough! cough!* have sex with Tom til he is with child."_

_I can feel my face heating up. "Uhhh...oh-okaaay.."_

_"It is time we said goodbye Luna. And by the way...you'll get the one you love..."said Lily Potter slyly. Merope smirked with her._

_Yay!! I get Neville!!! _

_The Plain fades to black._

~**Dream End**~

Yes. Tom Riddle will get the elusive Harry Potter!

...


	49. 50-Snitches

**A/N: Had to add it in! But its gonna get real freaky from now on...**

**One day ago... [After the Death Eater Meeting, 22h07]**

Laurent Fawcett rushed up the stairs to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He needed to tell Dumbledore the news about Voldemort!

He knocked loudly on the door and when he had entered, he saw the rest of the Order of the Phoenix clustered together in the office for a meeting.

All the Weasleys were assembled (The older ones had managed to get away sometime around 9h00. They were spies along with Severus for the Dark Side.) , Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Mad-eye and Minerva were there too.

"Mr Fawcett! Do you have any news to tell us about?" Dumbledore asked jovially.

Yes he did. "Yes I do, Professor Dumbledore! Today at a Death Eater Meeting the Dark Lord introduced to some new recruits..."

"Who are they?"asked Mad Eye.

"I don't know who they are, but there were at least thirteen of them. They had on dark green uniforms and their faces were hid with a black mask. Kinda creepy really. But they had a leader. Calls himself Lord Thanatos. The Dark Lord introduced him as his Dark Consort!"

Everyone in the room gasped. The Dark Lord taking a lover?!

"Did you manage to see his face? What did he look like?"asked Dumbledore frantically.

"No. But he had on similar wear as his own followers, except his were pitch black. When Thanatos and Hades' Circlet (that's what he calls them) were introduced, everyone was cheering and all that shit."

"Wait! You're telling us that the Dark Lord is gay?"asked Ronald Weasley.

"Yes."

"Eww! That's abnormal! Proves how much of a freak he is then!"snarked Ginevra. Fred and George hissed inaudibly. Nobody said that to someone who was family.

"Apparently the Dark Lord is some type of Submissive Creature. And that Thanatos bloke is his mate. Also his type of Creature is due to have a Heat Period sometime during the week...As soon as Thanatos fucks him silly, he's gonna to have some child. He's at his vulnerable then. So you could attack him at any time between now and...April."

Albus pondered this news. He would rather Tom get pregnant but, stress him out enough to lose the child... the perfect way for that nuisance to get hurt as he was hurt!

"Thank you everyone for coming. We'll hold a meeting next week to talk more about this...discovery."he said, dismissing everyone.

As soon as he was alone he already started planning the assault.

Tom Riddle had refused him once, now he had to go and find a mate! He was supposed to be his.

...

**_A/N: idk what to say about this..._**

**_TTFN,_**

**_Your weirded out authoress,_**

**_@tomarry15_**


	50. 51-Kiss me until I can't speak

_I wanna be alone_

_Alone with you, does that make sense?_

_I wanna steal your soul _

_And hide you in my treasure chest_

_I don't know what to do_

_To do with your kiss on my neck_

_I don't know what feels true_

_But this feels right so stay a sec_

_Yeah, you feel right so stay a sec_

_And let me crawl inside your veins_

_I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain_

_It's not like me to be so mean,_

_You're all I wanted_

_Just let me hold you_

_Like a hostage_

_Gold on your fingertips,_

_Fingertips against my cheek_

_Gold leaf will cross your lips_

_Kiss me until I can't speak..._

**[hostage-Billie Eilish]**

\--

Harry POV 

During dinner, I had sat far away from Tom. I wasn't sure what type of tricks he had up his sleeves.I sniffed my food for potions. Hermione stared at me weirdly.

"Harry...why on Earth are you sniffed your food?"she asked worriedly.

I smiled thinly. "Nothing! Just...nothing." I turn away from her to glower at my mate who's busy smiling smugly at me. He finished his dinner of a medium rare T bone steak

and went back upstairs.

An uneasy feeling gnaws at my stomach.

I had finished eating ten minutes later along with everyone else. Now, I needed to go and take my clothes from our bedroom and transfer them to Neville's bedroom.

I find myself a few feet away from the door as I heard it.

Tom was wailing and pleading for help! What the hell?!

I burst the door open to find no Tom. I hear rushing water from the shower.

"TOM?!" I screamed.

My reply was a someone slipping and falling with a thump.

I run to the bathroom to find a mess. There's water everywhere and a naked Tom is in the middle of the large bathroom unconscious. Blood was leaking from his nose and his right arm was bent at an odd angle.

I rush over with a fluffy white towel from the rack near the door and wrapped Tom up in it. I lifted him up gently and cradled his unconscious form in my arms.

"Oh Tom..." I whispered brokenly. I take him out of the bathroom and lay him down onto the middle of our large bed.

I sit with him and call for Bellatrix and Narcissa.

The two appear in a puff of black smoke. "My Lord?"they asked me.

"Tom hurt himself in the bathroom. I think that he broke his right arm and most likely damaged his nose. Could you please patch him up?"I asked them.

"Of course."they replied. They popped back for their equipment for a bit and began their work as I watched.

Bellatrix POV 

That sly dog! Tommy boy is just too clever. Sure, he told Cissy and I about what he was going to do, but to see it in action. We're only doing this for the ten Galleons.

As we muttered the spells to fix him. I gave Tommy a potion that actually wakes him up instead of putting him asleep. That was step 2 for us. As soon as we were done, we needed to leave the room and cast a strong Silencing Spell after. I thought that a Locking spell wouldn't hurt either...So I cast it!

Mwahahahahahahhaaaaahhahaaa!!!

Tom POV 

I pretended to come to as I muttered: "Please don't leave me Harry..."

"Never..."he replied as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his chest. Nice.

The dolt fell for my act!

I waited for two hours until he fell asleep. I knew that Bella and Cissy had finished repairing everything that I had broken. They had played their part well.

I had told Nagini to spend the night in Luna's room since the girl was really taken with her. Now I could have my fun...

I straddled the sleeping Harry and undid his shirt slowly so as to not wake him up. I licked his exposed neck and purred. Harry smelt different today...more like my favorite Fudgie Fingers chocolate... Weird.

"Mmmmm..."moans Harry.

Yes!

My hands make their way underneath his pants and I begin to stroke his already stiff dick.

Suddenly, two hands grab my arms a bit painfully and flip us over. I looked up to see Avada eyes glowing brightly in the dark. It's looks so beautiful.

**_"So...you think you can con me Tom-Tom? I tried to be a patient mate, but with you always so close to me, I could smell you. Every single time I wanted to take you right there and then. Now you've finally pushed me to the edge._**

**_You've been a bad boy Tommykins! Time for your punishment!"_**

I could feel my Creatures take control of me. It sent a shiver up my spine.

_**"Then give it to me hun. I dare you."**_

...

**A/N:Guess Tom didn't need that potion... LoLz **

**TTFN,**

**Your brilliant authoress,**

**@tomarry️️️**


	51. 52-Baby I don't feel so good 1

**5 days later...15 August 1996**

Tom woke up very sore. And full with some kind of liquid in his arse. What the hell?

Tom POV

I turned gently to my side to face Harry. His bloody wings were out! How the hell did that happen? I try to think back to what caused my predicament, but I come up with a blank memory, all I know is, it involved loooots of sex.

I looked behind me to see my wings were out too! My God! What had happened here?!

Harry grunts as he returns to the world of the awake. He stares at me and inspected my body. He gasps.

"What?!" I asked him, alarmed.

"Look what I did to you!"he whispered, horrified.

I look down at myself. Hand shaped bruises littered my arms and hips, claw marks adorned my my chest along with purple hickeys across my neck and nipple areas.

Honestly, it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

I shrugged. "You look the same too."I stated.

He checked his own body. "Hmmm...guess so."

Then he cackled. "Ya know we broke the bed right?"he asked me, smirking.

Oh! No wonder why there's wood chunks.

"Did you bite a pillow?" I asked, I saw a lot of stuffing around me.

"Yup!"

"My God, you sound so proud of yourself! Those were _expensive_ pillows! They were my favorite, you dolt!" I chided.

"So? It's not like you and I are broke. We're the two richest people in the world!"

"Whatever. But I actually _loved_ those pillows!"

Then for some weeeeeird reason, I started to cry.

"W-ayyy d-id you b-b-bite my pil-lo-oh Harry! Whyyy?! You kn-ow how I l-ove 'em!"I wailed.

Harry tried to wrap his arms around me. "NO! Don't TOUCH me, you—you PILLOWEATER!!"I shrieked as I shook him off.

I pushed him out of our bed. He gave a pained shriek as his wings were pressed down with his mass.

"Take a damn shower and unlock the bloody room and LEAVE! I don't want to see your face right now!" I yelled.

"What did I DO? Tell me please?! I can get you new pillows if you like?"he squeaked.

I huff and stood up. "You know what?! After I take a shower FIRST, I'm outta here! I want breakfast!" I said, jumping out of bed and reabsorbing my wings.

And that was what I did, leaving a bewildered Harry behind me.

...,.,...

_**A/N: Hmmmmmmmm... Whazzup with Tommy dearest? **_

_** LoLz**_

_**TTFN,**_

_**Your brilliant authoress,**_

_**@tomarry15**_


	52. 53-Baby I don't feel so good 2

**15/08/1996-11h28**

**Location-Riddle Manor:West Wing **

Luna POV 

I heard Tom make his way through the hallways of the West Wing. It had been five days since I had last seen them. Guess the potion didn't need to be put into use...

Just as he was about to flit past my door, I called out : "Oi! Mr Dark Lord sir! Could you please step in for a moment please?"

Tom steps into my lilac and pale blue room and sits on my windowsill.

He just stared at me stoically and said nothing. He was wearing veeeery conservative clothes. Possibly trying to hide the hickeys and other damage...

"What do you want Luna?"he snarled.

I just raised one eyebrow just to spite him. "Be nice, Mr Riddle! I just wanted to know how your Heat went."

"It was fine. Though I felt kind of weird in the morning. Probably because I didn't have any breakfast yet. That's sorted out now."he replied.

"What do you mean by 'felt kind of weird'?" I asked coolly. I needed to know if he had already conceived.

He glared at me. "What are you? My personal shrink now?!"he growled.

I put my arms up in a surrendering gesture. "Hey! It was just a question. And for the shrink part, no, I'm just Luna, the annoying kid sister who knows things that she shouldn't."I said with a smug smile.

That seemed to thaw Tom's icy attitude. He chuckled.

"Fine. By 'felt kind of weird' I meant that when I woke up, after ,ahem, engaging in pleasant things, I was so sore and I dunno...felt more complete? Like a missing puzzle piece is about to be fitted in the correct place in my life..."he said, his Expelliarmus red eyes looking brighter than they were.

Yep. Definitely pregnant. Just doesn't know it.

Since any underage magic is undetectable here...

I take my wand out from my bun and yelled "_Stupefy__!_" as I pointed it at Tom. The jet of red struck its target squarely in the chest.

I yelled for Bellatrix and Narcissa. The two Black Sisters appeared in that Death Eater customary black smoke in my bedroom.

As soon as they saw Tom on the floor, they panicked.

"What's wrong with Tommy?!"yelled Bellatrix, levitating him onto my bed.

"Shh, Bella! One of you, could you please call Harry. I have a theory as to why he's like this." I ordered.

"I'll go!"said Narcissa, and disappeared out of the room.

I turned back to Bellatrix. "I have an idea as to why he's like this. First, I Stunned him—."

"Ya did what?! That's my friend!"screeched Bellatrix.

"Yes! I freakin' Stunned him! SECOND, I wanted you guys to give him a check up...since I think that he's...pregnuhm." I had mumbled the last part.

Bellatrix must've heard, the way she was grinning. But, instead...she asked me to repeat the last part, the biddy!

"Pregnant, okay!! There, I said it."

"So the Heat went well? I'm so glad that I put up reeeeally strong Silencing Charms in that room. Otherwise..."Bellatrix let the sentence hang in the air.

"Sevvie and Dray are still busy in his bedroom?" I asked her.

Bellatrix cackled. "Merlin! I had to cast a Silencing WARD so as I could sleep peacefully!"

I erupted into giggles.

Location- Living room

Harry POV

I was in the living room chatting with Hermione about this morning's events.

She had actually closed her book (I'd call it a file with many, many, maaaaaaany pages in between.) to give me her fullest attention.

"Wait...So you're telling me that he called you a Pilloweater?! My God!"and she began to giggle.

"Hermione. Be. Serious."

"I'm not a Black. Or Sirius for that matter."

My lip twitched upwards. Hunnnn. I'll never be able to forget that joke.

Hermione got a calculating look on her face. "You said that Tom managed to con you into having sex, right?"she asked.

"Yeeeesss..."

"You guys were cooped up together for five days. I've read your books and they say that you both sleep for up to a day after you have completed your Heat Cycle. So Tom must have been at 110 degrees for awhile... You said that he snapped at you in the morning?"she said.

I gave her a puzzled look. "What're you playing at?" I asked.

"You guys's Heat Period was shorter than normal! Oh!..._Oooohhh!_ I think I got it!"she squealed.

Surprise went through me. "Got what?"I asked.

"Nope! Ain't going to tell you!"she said as she began to read with a smirk on her face.

I fumed silently. God, Hermione can be really irritating sometimes.

...

_**There is still a Part Three!**_


	53. 54-Baby I don't feel so good 3

Harry POV 

Just then, Narcissa appears in a puff of black smoke. She looked really jumpy and panicky.

An expression that shouldn't be on the face of a Malfoy.

"My Lord! Please hurry! The Dark Lord is in Miss Lovegood's bedroom out cold! Grab my hand and I'll take us there!"

Alarm bells are ringing in my head. This is not good!

"What?!" I shrieked. "Take us there!"

Both Hermione and I grab one of Cissy's arms each. We disappeared from the living room and Ended up in Luna's bedroom.

...

Tom POV

I can hear everyone fussing over me as I lay on Luna's bed.

I still can't believe that the blond had one upped me!

"Do you know what is wrong with him?"asked Harry. I can feel him gently holding my body flush against his chest.

I want to see his face,I want to smell his neck, I want to just kiss him. But I'm stuck. He's holding me too tightly.

My eyes flutter open. Too bright!

"Ow. What the hell happened?" I groaned.

"Heheh, you passed out awhile ago while you were still talking to me..."tittered Luna.

'_Now that is a lie. I can still remember clearly, you sneaky blondie. I don't even need to use Legilimency to find out.' _I think to myself.

"Oh." Is all I say.

I look around to see Harry, Granger, Luna and the Black Sisters .

"Can you tell me what's wrong? I'm tired of these blackouts!"I whined from my beloved's arms.

Bellatrix can barely hold back a giggle.

"My Lord, have you been feeling unwell today?"asked Narcissa in a business-like tone.

I paused to think. "Yes actually..."I replied slowly.

"List all your symptoms."

I will deny this later, but I blushed red.

"Come on now! I know you've had Heat! It's not like we all haven't had sex in a while! Nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"I'm sure Luna and Hermione haven't!" I reply

Said girls made an outraged hiss.

"What? It's true. Anyway, for my symptoms...I've been more sluggish...I'm more snappier and hungrier than usual...and kinda horny..."

Bellatrix cackled. "Oh Tommykins, I can tell ya what's up with you! And you call yourself a genius!"

I growled. "What do you mean by that?!"I whispered darkly.

She smirked.

"Well Tommykins, what I mean is that you 'n' Ickle biddy Potty are gonna have a sweet widdle bundle of joy!!"

"WHAT?! Fuuuck!"Harry and I shrieked together.

...


	54. 54-Gravida Revelans

Harry POV

But wait! How can that Loony Lestrange even know without doing a damn test? I find it very hard to believe.

Plus, I don't trust her that much anyways.

"Bella. You haven't done a test to even prove your theory. What if I just have the flu? Or you finally lost all your Gobstones." Tom said with no emotion.

His toneless voice actually scared me a bit.

"Yes, shouldn't there be a test?" I queried.

Bellatrix huffed. "If you don't believe me, fine! I'll cast that damn spell to prove it to you!!"she shrieked, her curly black hair getting frizzier with the magic currents passing through her. Her black eyes glittered dangerously. In that moment, you could see the true Psychotic Bella Lestrange.

Tom POV

I could feel my eyes widen farther in fright. I can't believe how stupid I am for not having my wand on me! I should have one since, like come on, my best friend's a psycho! You improve your survival chances with one.

I curled myself into a ball and shook as Harry's claws and fangs came out as he lunged at her. She had ducked out of the way and yelled, "_Immobulus!_" pointing at Harry and the spell hit true.

I watched as Harry's arms and legs snapped to his sides as he fell backwards onto the floor.

Bellatrix looked calm as she dusted herself off. "Now before your boyfriend _rudely_ interrupted me, I was just going to cast the Pregnancy Detecting Spell. That is all. I'm not gonna harm you Tommy. Do you give me permission to cast it?"she asked me.

I sat up straight and nodded.

She smiled. As she pointed her wand at me, she muttered, "_Gravida Revelans__" . _As the spell struck me, my whole body was lit up in a luminous purple glow.

Hermione and Luna squealed with joy. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it all along! Mmhm!"yelled Luna.

Cissy had finally managed to free Harry from his frozen state as I felt him kissing any visible area of skin on my face. It was sweet.

I smiled a tearful smile. Wow. I can't believe that I'm going to have a kid. I'd never thought that I'd get anymore happiness than I already had, but Fate had decided to reward me.

To be able to carry your child creates a bond like no other. It's like you know that little person you have inside of you better than everyone else. Which is mostly true.

I always wanted a family of my own and now, it's almost complete.

...

Gravida Revelans [Latin] Pregnancy Reveal


	55. 55-Surprises Pt1

Narcissa POV

**16 August 1996, 8h07**

I had a wedding to plan, but the grooms wouldn't know anything about it! I had never planned a surprise wedding before. Sounds like lots of fun.

But I had to stay away from both Dark Lords, so as to not give the game up.

Trix and I are planning this all by ourselves and only members of the Inner Circle and Hades Circlet were allowed to attend. We were going to use the third largest ballroom in the Manor, since we wanted to restrict ourselves to something small but unique.

Oooh! How I love weddings! Did I say that already? Welp, I don't care! I'll say it again: I love weddings!!

Especially since it's gonna be a Christmas one! Yayyy!! A beautiful winter wonderland theme...

I was in mine and Lucius' bedroom in the West Wing, planning out the color themes for the dress code.

I wanted to put Tom into a nice black tuxedo-like robe with him wearing pitch black dragon hide boots. The color would set off his chocolate hair color and delicate facial features perfectly.

Harry would be put into a white version of Tom's outfit since I think that the white would make you focus on his pale face, Avada eyes and raven hair.

Those two would be the perfect complementary pair.

My lazy goof ball is out cold on the large bed. He normally wakes up past ten am. Says he needs his 'beauty sleep' Lucius is a drama king just like our Draco. They both spend a longer time in front of the vanity than I ever do!

Nice, if you want to be the best looking for parties. Horrid, if you want to get to places on time.

I decided to make my way down to the ballroom to meet up with Trix.

Tom POV

Harry and I were still in bed just enjoying each other's company. He had pulled me flush against him with one arm for me to use as a pillow and the other , curled around my stomach.

We were both so happy. Not a thing in the world could bother us now. We were going to be parents!

Then I got a feeling of needing to throw up. Great. See the sarcasm?

I immediately bolted out of my Harry's arms and headed towards the bathroom. I managed to get to the bowl in time to release all the contents in my stomach. I could sense Harry was behind me. He pulled all my hair up and tied it up using an elastic or something like it.

God, was I so thankful for Harry Potter as my mate.

...


	56. 56-Surprises Pt2

**Still 16 August 1996, Breakfast time **

**Location- Dining Room **

No one POV

All the occupants of Riddle Manor were enjoying a hearty breakfast when the owl came in carrying the newest edition of the _Daily Prophet _.

It plopped a newspaper each in front of Hermione, Lucius, Harry and Snape.

Said persons immediately paid 5 Knuts each to the owl and then it flew away.

Harry and Tom shared a newspaper with each other and began to read...

**HARRY JAMES POTTER(16) MISSING!**

**Rita Skeeter **

_Yes folks, you read that correctly! Our Savior is missing._

_Special sources have reported seeing Mr Potter fleeing with a tall woman in the dead of night. Earlier during the day, shouts and cries could be heard coming from an open window near the east side of the house on the top floor._

_Could our Chosen One not be as safe as one Albus Dumbledore leads us to believe? Does Dumbledore actually allow this monstrosity to go on? _

_Well, your favorite reporter is going to find out!_

_For more about the Boy-Who-Lived, turn to page two and four._

_For more about Albus Dumbledore, turn to page six and eight._

"Hahahahahahaahaahahahh! Merlin, Skeeter is hi-la-rious!"cackled Harry as he had finished reading.

"What's so funny?"asked Padma.

"Skeeter is busy trying to dismantle Dumbledore's reputation slowly but surely,"said Hermione.

"I think that we should recruit her..."mused Tom.

"How, My Lord?"asked Lucius.

Tom grinned. "Why, assholeology of course!"

"Come again?"asked Bellatrix.

"Assholeology— the science behind getting your way and getting away with it. My favorite branch of the subject- money."

Bellatrix clapped her hands wildly and squealed:

"Dumbles is gonna crumble! Dumbles is gonna tumble! Dumbles is gonna stumble! And I'm making up weird rhymes!"

"Pretty much"said Tom, resuming in eating his Cheerios.

**Assholeology is a real word, look it up! ; P**


	57. 57-Blunt Scissors

Tom POV

I had woken up to experience yet ANOTHER bout of morning sickness. I rushed to the bathroom like a demon straight out of hell and I stuck my head in the bowl. Luckily, I tied my hair up this time.

Harry walked into the bathroom and gave me a back rub.

"You okay, Tom-Tom?"Harry asked me.

I didn't lift up my head from the toilet bowl. "MmMm." I grunt. I breath in and out slowly to steady myself.

"Please carry me to the bed?" I asked Harry. I was (and I don't like to admit it) feeling very weak. My chest and waist were aching a bit.

Harry cleaned my mouth wandlessly and scooped me up. I looked up to stare him in the face. He gasped.

"T-Tom! You look a bit different..."he squeaked.

Different? Da fuck?

"What do you mean _different__—._" Then I paused. My voice sounded really strange. A bit higher than normal...

"Tom, you almost could pass yourself off as woman! 'Cept ya don't got boobs and a vagina... You got slightly curvy hips, but it's not too noticeable."

"WHAT?!" I screeched as Harry put me onto the bed.

Harry flinched. "I-It must be a side effect of the pregnancy. I didn't read quite all of the book! I skimmed some parts of _Creatures Magnifique__... _Sorry!"

I seethed with fury. I crossed my legs on the rumpled up bed , wrapped one arm around my stomach and pinched the bridge of my nose without looking up at him. Then after a few breaths, I looked up

"So...You're telling me that I'll be some kind of half male- female hybrid for at least 8 months just coz you had to go and knock me up?"

"Hey! YOU'RE the one who was busy trying to _get_ me into _your_ pants! It takes two to tango, my dear,"Harry sniffed.

"Say one more word Potter, and I'll castrate you using a very blunt pair of scissors," I say with a sickly sweet voice. The high pitch makes it seem even more threatening.

"Yes dear."he said meekly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You spoke, Pothead!"I tsked. Then I began looking around for a pair of blunt scissors.

Harry smirked. "No! That was two words, so I get to keep my balls!"

I sighed. "Humm. Another day then." I pouted.

...,


	58. 58-NOTHING!

**9h30, 17 August 1996**

**Location-Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton**

**Room-Dining Room **

3rd Person POV

Tom had invited the whole Inner Circle and Hades' Circlet over for breakfast. He had wanted to announce the great news of his pregnancy to them first.

He just prayed that Molly Weasley wouldn't go overboard. He'd heard stories about her from Harry.

As everyone arrived, those who had come early or already lived at the Manor stared at the happy Cheerios-eating Dark Lord. They were all wondering the same thing:

"Why the fuck does he kinda look like a bloody woman?!"

As soon as everybody was settled and eating merrily whilst keeping one eye on Tom, finally the Weasley Twins had the courage to ask the couple what made them grin so foolishly.

Tom stared at Harry and smiled 1000watt smile.

"Well...we found out some pretty interesting news yesterday..."began Tom.

"And...turns out... WE'RE HAVING A KID!"

Immediately everyone started cheering.

"Oh Harry, Tom! I'm so happy for you!"squeaked Susan and Padma.

"We'll teach the kid to be a Next Gen Marauder! Yeeeeaaah!!!"yelled Gred and Forge.

Turned out, Severus and Draco finally came out of their room and were also at breakfast.

Severus smirked. "Well done, Potter. Well done. Just...I wish you good luck. You're going to need it."

Harry gulped as Tom asked sweetly : "And what is that supposed to mean Sevvie?"

Said person gulped.

"N-Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING, My Lord."

Tom's dark demeanor changed so quickly, it was scary.

He was all laughs and jokes now.

If he was this scary in the first week, God help them survive the months. Tom might as well have obliterated half of the British Isles by then.

...


	59. 59-Order of The Flaming Chicken Licken

**19 August 1996, 20h00**

**Location-Dumbledore's Headmaster Office**

It had been three days since Tom had revealed his pregnancy to the Inner Circle, two days since he had revealed it to everyone else. He had also said that some sources had informed him that Harry Potter has 'disappeared'. He wanted the Death Eaters to find him and bring him to the Manor.

Laurent Fawcett was filled with glee and walked with a bounce in his step to spill the beans on Tom.

When he finally got to the Headmaster's Office, he knocked and entered.

Everyone, (bar the elder Weasleys, Ron and Ginny had been offered some 'special lessons' and stayed at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. The elder ones were visiting Riddle Manor.) was in attendance.

As soon as Dumbles saw Laurent, he grinned jovially. "Why Mr Fawcett! Do you have any other news to report to us about the Dark?"he asked.

Laurent sat down and smirked. "I do have some very interesting news for you. The Dark Lords know that Harry Potter is missing—."

"WHAT?!"came the simultaneous shouts.

He held up his arms in a surrendering gesture.

"Wait! But there's more!"he grinned.

"C'mon laddie, spit it out!"growled Mad Eye.

"I heard from the Dark Lords THEMSELVES that they are expecting a child!"he said as he dropped the bombshell.

Silence followed.

After several moments, Dumbledore spoke. "The child should not be allowed to live! It shall turn into a monster like its parents. Who is the Carrier?"

"Voldemort."

"..."

"Then we shall attack him when he's at his most weakest. The attack should be a surprise one. But how are we to get to his hideout?"said Dumbledore.

"I can take care of that..."said Laurent.

...


	60. 60-Blocked Flashbacks

**20 August 1996, 11h43**

**Location-Riddle Manor**

Tom POV

**Sorry ppl, there's a very upsetting scene here, look for— XxUpsettingxX**

I wasn't feeling very well this morning. I woke up and vomited again (this morning sickness shit is getting old and fast.) ,had breakfast and now I'm in bed, sketching a picture.

I had gotten Harry to do my paperwork for me (yay!) since I was too tired to do it myself.

After another fifteen more minutes, I put down my sketchbook and settled down to sleep some more.

**XxUpsettingxX**

~Dream/Flashback~

_I found myself sitting in Professor Dumbledore's Headmaster's Office, facing him._

_He stared at me with a weird glint in his twinkly blue eyes. _

_"Professor Dumbledore, why did you call me up to your office? I really should be getting back to the Slytherin Common Room. I left my Fifth Year Charms textbook. Professor Merrythought will have my head if I don't have it!" I said._

_Dumbledore gave a chuckle that sent a shiver up my spine. For some reason, I felt as if something wrong was going on. I just hope that I wasn't right._

_"Tom, I called you here to check on how you were doing..." he said. _

_Huh? Why? He didn't do that to other students. Why was he so special?_

_3rd Person _

_Dumbledore must've seen his distracted expression because Tom found himself tied up and gagged._

_Dumbledore slowly moved towards him and Tom flinched, his wide oak leaf green eyes widened with fear._

_The old goat smirked wickedly. He cast a Levitation Spell on Tom and led him to his sleeping quarters. Once there, Dumbledore shut the door and locked it very tightly._

_He deposited him onto his large bed._

_'Atrocious color scheme though!' Tom thought to himself as he saw varying shades of Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Yerrr._

_"You need not worry about going to class for the rest of the day, Tom. I wrote a letters to all your teachers, saying that you are... training to fight Grindelwald. Instead, you'll be here with me."_

_Tom's oak leaf green eyes grew impossibly wider. He began to shake as Dumbledore vanished all his clothes and he lay there, exposed to the bastard._

_Tom gave a muffled sob from his gag._

_"Oh, don't worry, Tom. I'll take good care of you..."_

_That caused Tom to shriek as Dumbledore waves his wand. Glamours that Tom hadn't known about were in place. Now, Dumbledore looked at least twenty five! What type of messed up shit was this?_

_Blond hair framed the youthful face with narrow icy blue eyes and a strong jaw. His robes were already pooled around his feet, but from what Tom could see, he didn't have a bad body. _

_Tom knew that he was going to get Creature inheritances when he turned 16. He also knew about what specific Creatures he was going to be. Vulpine and Dark Veela can sense who their mate is going to be if they are near a year before their inheritances. And Dumbledore WAS NOT HIS MATE._

_He wanted to wait for his mate to be the first one to take him, and if he had to wait a gajillion years to find his mate, then he'd do it willingly._

_What Dumbledore was doing was wrong! It was violating his dignity as a human being. _

_Dumbledore strode over, tied each of Tom's limbs to a bedpost each to restrict any movement. He straddled Tom and took out his gag._

_"What are you?" Is the first thing Tom asks._

_Dumbledore smirked. "Dieresi Vampire. My kind does not have specific mates. We can choose who we want to be with. I got my inheritance at 18."_

Tom POV

_Shit! Dieresi Vampires! I've read about those. _

_My mind flashed back to the passage I had read:_

**Dieresi Vampires **

**They are one of the most advanced species of Vampire. Unlike their cousins, the normal Stregoni Benefici Vampire they don't:**

**-Burn in the sun**

**-Don't rely solely on human blood **

**-They look more human than the Stregoni**

**-Have red eyes. The tell tale sign of a Dieresi Vampire is their twinkling blue eyes.**

**-Have set life long mates. They prefer to sleep with anyone they like at that moment, but when they are bored of that person, they'll leave them alone. Sometimes, irreparable damages, whether mentally or physically could happen to their victims.**

**Males can choose whether or not if they want to father children. That way, it makes it easier for them to switch from victim to victim.**

**Dieresi Vampires can be killed. Just fire multiple Killing Curses at it and it should die, or it could be tortured like a normal human. But it takes longer for them to die that way.**

_Oh God. I'm his next bloody victim. Oh dear God!_

_Dumbledore lubricated his two of his fingers with his own spit and rams them up my exposed hole. The force in which he pushed his fingers into me caused to cry out in pain. _

_I was truly scared. I didn't want to be raped!_

_He began lathering kisses all over my bare chest. He kept on saying things about how he's wanted me for a long time, how I made him wait, how beautiful I looked, how sweet I tasted. _

_I didn't even bother to scream. What was the point? _

_I was the Wizarding World's savior, but no one would save me._

_I lay there, unresponsive, that's when I just wanted to unplug. I crawled into the back of my mind and let Dumbledore do his dirty deeds._

_I see that boy. His soul's been broken. Why wouldn't that blond haired man move? Can't he see that he's dying in the inside?_

_Haunted green orbs do nothing but stare blankly into the ceiling._

_Why would no one come in to help this boy? His torture seemed to go on forever..._

_It was nighttime when Dumbledore stopped torturing the poor soul._

**XxUpsettingxX**

_"Now, my pet, you will not under any circumstances, tell anyone what happened today, do you hear me?_

_The boy nodded silently as his clothes were spelled back on and his appearance looking presentable._

_Dumbledore seemed to have second thoughts. He quickly put on his Glamour back on, Levitated the boy back into his office._

_He sat him down in the chair opposite his and muttered "Obliviate!"_

_The memories of the trauma that boy had experience had been wiped and in its place, new ones had been implanted. It was Dumbledore training him for Grindelwald._

_I woke up with a snort and stared around at the room. What the hell had happened? Did I fall asleep training with Professor Dumbledore?_

_I see him staring at me with a grandfatherly smile._

_I sit up quickly and smiled sheepishly._

_"I'm so sorry Professor! I didn't mean to fall asleep like that!" I profusely apologized._

_Dumbledore held up a silencing hand, smiling genially._

_"It's okay Tom, my boy! Just run off to your dormitory to get some sleep."was all he said._

_I did so quickly._

~**Dream/Flashback end**~

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked as I yelled myself awake.

...


	61. Hold me close

**Let me tell you a very short story about a girl...**

**Once upon a time, there was a nuttyAF girl who wrote a Tomarry fanfic. She made it to sixty chapters, but had writers block. So she decided to smack her brain around until she got the sixty first chapter you're going to read.**

**The End!**

**Lots of Love to: Carlaysia Belton**

**_**

Harry POV

"_NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" _

I jumped violently as I heard the shriek. My Creatures immediately went in defensive mode as I ran out of the study and to Tom and I's bedroom.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew that something was horribly wrong. That thought alone pushed me to run faster than I have ever done before.

In record time, I reached our bedroom.

As I practically kicked the door open, the scene my eyes beheld before me would haunt me until my dying day.

**_**

Third Person POV 

Tom was writhing in pain on the large bed, sporting a profusely leaking bloody nose and a foaming mouth. It looked like he was having what Muggles call a seizure...

Harry rushed over to his love and tried to untangle the blankets wrapped around Tom. As soon as that was done , he yelled as loud as his lungs would let him:

"BELLATRIX! NARCISSA! LUNA! ANYONE?! HEEEELP! TOM'S IN TROUBLE! PLEASE!"

Harry looked down to see some red liquid smeared all over Tom's legs. That struck fear into his heart as Tom had stopped moving and was laying limp in his arms.

"BELLATRIX—!!"Harry yelled again, but was cut off as Bellatrix and Narcissa appeared into the room in the customary black smoke.

The two sisters looked frightened as they saw a dead looking Tom.

Bellatrix wasted no time and jumped onto the bed to reach the two. Narcissa followed suit with as much vigor.

"What happened, Potter?!"asked Bellatrix gruffly as she wiped the blood and foam off Tom's face.

"I don't KNOW!" Harry replied frantically.

"I do actually! Something like this happened to me when I was pregnant with Draco! Don't you remember, Trixie?"Narcissa exclaimed.

"How the hell am I supposed to remember something AGES AGO when I was stuck in AZKABAN for FIFTEEN YEARS?!"Bellatrix growled at her sister.

Narcissa smirked and said, "Whoa, no need to get pissy with me! Maybe Roddy didn't give ya any last night!"

The blond ducked as her enraged sister started to lunge to lunge at her. "Why you little BITCH!—"Bellatrix shrieked.

Luckily, Harry shut that down immediately with a yell:

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE ADULTS, BUT YOU ACT LIKE BLOODY TEENAGERS! STOP THIS NOW AND HELP TOM!"

Both sisters paled and quickly got to work. Narcissa disappeared from the room for several moments and came back with potions that would stabilise Tom. She tipped them down his throat and soon, color returned to the unconscious brunette's cheeks.

The blood stopped flowing on Tom's legs and Bellatrix started to wipe every surface of his body clean.

Harry stood up and cradled Tom in his arms, letting the sisters vanish the blood on the sheets. He lay Tom back down and put him back into the bed and tucked him up tightly.

He turned blank Avada eyes to Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Why did that happen?"was all he asked.

Narcissa squirmed under his gaze and said:

"Well Harry...Our Lord was going to have a miscarriage if we didn't get here in time and he would have died..."

Harry's face crumpled up in pain.

"I've seen this happen before... There was this girl in Ravenclaw who I was friends with, her name was Hera Grey. This was back in my Seventh Year, mind you. It was after a visit with DumboWhore a few days ago. He said that he wanted to 'check up on her'. All of a sudden, we went from laughing to her screaming and seizing up on the ground. I got her to Madam Futtersby( the matron at the time) and she was unconscious for two days. When she came to, she started crying and asking me for forgiveness. I was confused. I asked her why and she had said that Dumbledore had Imperioed her into telling her all my secrets. I had told Hera that I became a Death Eater during the summer and who else was initiated with me. Now Dumbledore knew that. He had Obliviated her and fed her false memories. Hera had a stubborn will, that was why she had unblocked the memories on her own. Sometimes, it takes a very long time for memories to come back, because what Dumbledore doesn't know, not all Obliviates are permanent. I guess the same thing happened with Tom. Be kind when asking what happened."said Bellatrix and with that, both witches disappeared.

Harry went back to the bed, kicked off his shoes and cuddled close to Tom. Nagini slithered in from her vent and sat by the foot of the bed, looking as glum as a snake could show.

**Three days later...**

Tom POV

I could feel a warm body close to me as I woke. I turned around to meet tired Avada eyes looking back at me.

"You have no idea how nice it is to see your eyes, Tom,"Harry rasped out.

I frowned. "Why?"I asked.

"Tom, you almost freakin' DIED!"

"What?! Why—Oh. _Ohhh!_" I suddenly remembered exactly why.

I breathe in deeply to try and steady myself. I turned to look at Harry.

As soon as I open my mouth to explain, I just broke down. I couldn't handle this alone. I could feel strong and comforting arms wrap themselves around my shaking frame. I could hear Harry whispering sweet nothings into my ears, trying to calm me down.

It worked enough for me to be able to speak.

"I feel...used. I feel...dirty, Harry."

"Why do you say that, Tom? What's bothering you, mi amor?"he asked me gently.

Then I began to retell my horrible flashback. Harry stayed quiet, but his face showed horror and disgust. That broke me apart even more.

"You p-p-pro-obab-ly d-don't l-love me a-anymore. H-How c-could you l-love a whore!" I wailed.

Harry immediately held me closer against his chest. "No! I do love you Tom! So much, I would die for you, lovey! And never call yourself a whore! You're more than that! You're a person who had to stay strong all alone for so long, now you have me to go to! I'd never leave you!"he declared.

I stared at him through my eyelashes shyly. "Thank you, Harry. Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything."

"Just hold me tight and let go only when I tell you."

"Sure. Love you."

I chuckled. "Love you too."

**A/N: Guys! Thank you so much for having patience like a saint, I'll try not to let this happen again. Looooooll (".)**


	62. Another Visit

**27 August 1996, 9h07**

**Location-Riddle Manor, Tom and Harry's bedroom.**

Tom POV

_27 August 1996_

_I My stomach was kinda feeling bloated today. After my meltdown a few days ago, I had been put on potions that made sure not to induce stress. The bad thing was that Harry was already starting to treat me like glass. I don't like that one bit. I'm not an invalid. I had to yell at him a few times before it sunk in that I could actually walk on my own!_

_I know he's worried about the baby and I, I understand, really! I just need him to stop Mollycoddling me. _

_Speaking about Mollys, Mrs Weasley had gone all totally Mother-Bear psycho on me! Checking up on me every half hour as long as I'm awake, asking if I'm hungry or feeling okay or just talking to me._

_It's not that I don't like it...It's actually kind of nice. It's nice to have someone who's like a mother that I never got to have. I can see why Harry likes her so much. But she can get a little —what's the kindest word?— overbearing ..._

_Luna had visited a lot over the past few days. She's normally quiet, but the first time she came over, she spoke about me raising a Grim back to life... Why on Earth would I do that?! Those things are kind of terrifying, to be quite honest, so why raise one from the dead? Aren't they ghost-dogs already?..._

_Sigh. Rant over._

_Anyway, Hogwarts is going to be open in four days. Harry and Hermione had decided not to return. Hermione could easily make up the excuse of running away from me, while Harry could pass it off as a bout of teenage hormones about wanting to be independent. The others would try to gain more recruits at the school. _

_But since many so people are gone, I seriously feel as if something bad was going to happen. Call me paranoid, I don't care, it's really scary that I don't even feel safe in my own house!_

_Oops! Getting stressed again. Got to take my potions. Disgusting, Yerrr._

I winced a little bit as I felt my stomach contract with a slight pain from all this worrying and ranting. I shut my journal up to go and reach across for my potions.

After opening and chugging them down, I settled for more snuggles

~Dream start~

I found myself in a bright, meadow wearing all white. I was confused. How did I get here?

A finger taps my back and I turn around. The person I saw was one I thought I would never get to see them again.

I was looking at a madly grinning Sirius Black.

_ I gasped. _

_"Don't look so surprised Moldyshorts! I'm like a cockroach. Hard to kill."said Sirius, cackling like his mad cousin. _

_I shuddered. Are ALL Blacks this mad? So far, Cissy is the only one with proper common sense. I haven't met Andromeda though..._

_"...HELLO! Are you even listening to me?!"yelled Sirius, waving his hands wildly in my face._

_I growled and slapped them away. "Listen here,mutt! No one, and I fucking mean NO ONE, calls me 'Moldyshorts'! Maybe Harry, but that's it." I said, punctuating each word with a tap to the other man's chest as I stood up._

_Sirius nodded vigorously. "Sorry! Sheesh! Take a joke less seriously, would ya?"he said._

_I flipped him off. He smirked._

_"I like you. Just the right amount of craziness to keep Harry on his toes."he said. Then he sat down on the grass. I copied him._

_I observed him for a moment. He didn't look bad actually. He's supposed to be around 36 years old, but he doesn't look a day over 21. His hair was a shade between a very dark black and brown mix, his misty grey eyes alight with mirth. He didn't have the beard that I had seen with him last but he was an half an inch shorter than I._

_(Yeah people, that's how good my eyesight is!) his skin was tanned to a pale caramel and his lips were full, but not as full as mine nor Harry's, but they were the same shade. He also had the same body shape as I. Weeeeeird._

_"Ya know, I always thought that you would look ugly, but you're actually quite the looker."Sirius commented absently._

_"You're not so bad yourself. But please, enough dilly-dallying, cut to the chase and tell me why you called me to the Celestial Plain," I said bluntly._

_He chuckled. Then his normally happy face turned uncharacteristically serious **(LoLz, Sirius)** as he looked at me. He then began to speak:_

_"Voldemort, the reason I called you here was because of Harry. I don't disapprove of your relationship, actually, I'm quite happy you guys are together and a plus, there's a kid on the way. Even better. You must know that you've been granted powers that defy even Death himself. You are a necromancer—."_

_"WHAT?! That's fucking AMAZING!! Me, a necromancer? You're pulling my leg, Black!" I exclaimed._

_He laughed. "Definitely going to like you! Anyway, Harry's mother and your mother have given you this gift to bring me back. Don't worry though, it's permanent."_

_I was starting to get confused. "Why am I the one chosen to bring you back? Couldn't it be Harry himself? And isn't messing with Death Magic harmful to the baby? I'm not even a month along yet!"I said._

_Sirius smiled at me gently. "Don't worry,"he said "It's safe for you to mess with it. I needed to be resurrected because somehow, Harry still needs me. And plus, I wanna kick some old Goat's arse!"_

_"I don't know, Black... I may be good at magic, but what if I get put into bed rest early? I don't want that!"_

_"You'll be fine! When you wake up, there's going to be a thin black book in your hands containing all you need to know how to perform the ritual. It's similar to yours, but less gory."_

_"Fine! I'm only doing this for Harry! I swear though Black, if you teach my child to create chaos, I'll skin you alive ! And no pranks in my Manor! You'll have all my Death Eaters after you if you do! I already deal with the demonic Weasley Twins," I snapped._

_Sirius just gave me a cackle in response. "Wake up, I'm ready to rumble."_

_The world faded to black._

_**~Dream End~**_

I sat bolt upright as I woke up. My Harry hit the floor with a thump.

"OW! What was that for?!" he groused.

"Just shut up and change into something nice, call everyone to the Death Eater Meeting Room, we have a a Black to resurrect!" I said as I stood up and headed off to the shower.

"What's that to mean?"Harry asked, still on the floor

I smirked. "I'm getting you the best present I could ever give you."

"What?"

"Sirius Black shall rise again."

"@$!!!!"

**_**


	63. Marauder’s Resurrection

Tom POV

"What the bloody hell do you mean Sirius will rise again?! He's fucking DEAD, for crying out loud!" Harry yelled while I was in the shower.

"Just do as I bloody say! Don't ask questions!! Just get everyone together!" I replied.

I could hear Harry running as fast as the wind before the door slammed.

Five minutes later, I was done with my shower and in a large, comfortable blue T-shirt that went to my knees and a pair of black leggings. I had decided to forego wearing any shoes, my ankles were too sore for that anyway.

I disappeared from the room with the black book and ended up in the Meeting Room.

"My Lord, what crazy idea have you brought us to witness?"said Fenrir, his face showing a confused expression.

I cackled madly. "You'll see."was all I said. The things that I had needed for the ritual were there. A ritual knife, candles, chalk Bellatrix, Harry and Pettigrew.

"Luna! Could you please draw me a ritual circle?" I asked her. She nodded and immediately began to take the chalk and draw.

When she was done, I turned to Hermione and said: "Hermione, please could put one candle at every point of the star?"

She complied quickly. Now I turned to my victims, I mean helpers! Helpers! And said: "Bella, could you cut yourself with the knife and let the wound drip in the middle of the star?"

Bella gave me a funny look but said nothing, she did what was told. "Harry, could you please cut a thick lock of your hair? Just cut off some of your side fringe..."

Harry blanched. "Ah! But my haaaair!"he whined.

"I. Do. Not. CARE! Just bloody DO it!" I snapped.

Harry gulped and conjured up a pair of scissors. When he was done, he rushed over to the middle of the circle and plopped his hair down near Bella's blood.

He went back to where everyone was standing. "Whipped!"taunted the Weasley Twins.

"Shut up, you fucking dipshits!"Harry retorted.

I turned to Pettigrew with a sickly sweet smile. The rat-man shuddered and squeaked fearfully. "You, Wormtail, also have a very big part in this..." I said cheerfully.

"W-What is it M-M-Master?"he stuttered.

I ignored him and spoke to Harry: "Sorry, Potty! Wormtail here is not for ya to play with anymore—."

"Aww, Tom-Tom! Whyyyyy?!"

"—Hey! You can see him die at least!" I said.

This cheered Harry immensely.

"NO!! Master! H-Have mercy! H-Harry! So much like your father! Spare me!"Peter wailed.

"Fuck you!"everyone said simultaneously.

"I've been waiting for ya to die for a looong time, Wormy dearest!"said Bellatrix.

"Scum like you deserve Hell!"growled Harry.

"I don't do traitors. Even if it's to tattle to me," I said simply, my eyes flashing with murderous intent. "Goodbye Peter. Harry, would you do the honors?" I asked, as I turned to him.

"Yep! His holly wand flew to his hand and was immediately pointed at Wormtail. "Bye you little bitch! Burn in Hell!! Avada Kedavra!"Harry yelled. He had had a looot of practice perfecting that spell. He had wanted Peter's death to be PERRRRRRFECT!

The jet of green struck true and that was the end of Peter Pettigrew!**(LoLz! That rhymes ne?)**

I flipped open my book nonchalantly as I watched the rat's body hit the floor. Harry used a mild Severing Hex on his left hand and put it in the middle of the circle.

Perfect.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I found the page I was looking for. **(I take credit for making up the ritual! It's mine!! Lol)**

**_The Et Resurgent Ritual _**

**_To bring back the person you want to resurrect, you need to be seated with your legs crossed on the floor in front of the Ritual Circle, Palms facing heavenward._**

**_Clear your mind of befuddling thoughts and only focus ALL your thoughts ONLY on your chosen._**

**_Then chant the Et Resurgent Spell exactly THREE times over since three is a very powerful Magical Number._**

**_HEED THIS WARNING!!_**

**_After you have gone through the ritual, you, the Necromancer , are going to be drained magically. You need to recuperate for at least another two to three days after since this is a very demanding branch of Ancient Magick._**

**_Good luck!_**

Shit. Black owes me a lot for this!

I do as the book says and start chanting from my place on the floor.

_"Resurrectione duritiam incantoriam tuorum vehementem! Resurrectione duritiam incantoriam tuorum vehementem!_

_Resurrectione duritiam incantoriam tuorum vehementem!"_

I could feel most of my magic saturating the air as I yelled the last line out loud. I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I collapsed onto the floor, but at least I was conscious. A pilar of golden light was in the middle of the circle, a shape roughly the size of a man in the middle of it.

After a few more minutes of this, Sirius Black had stepped out of the pilar, naked as the day he was born. He looked at me and strode over to help me up. I swayed in his arms as I glared at him balefully.

"You owe me for the shit I went through, Black!" I growled.

He grinned at me mockingly and said: "What do ya want as payback?"

"Loads of Fudgie Fingers and I'll think about the other stuff later..."

"Sure! Anything for my...um Something-in-law? I seriously don't know what to call you..."he replied.

"Good!" And that was when I promptly passed out.

...


	64. New’Appendages’

3rd Person POV 

** 29 August 1996**

**Location-Riddle Manor**

It had taken two days for Tom to recover from the ritual. Harry had never left his side during all that time, only moving for toilet visits or a shower.

He had Tom cradled comfortably in his arms. As he had watched Tom's still form, Harry had noticed lots of VERY notable changes. Tom's already slightly below shoulder-length chocolate waves had lengthened to halfway down his back. His features looked even more feminine, but at least you could still tell he was a male. And for some simply UNEXPLAINABLE reason his chest had grown some 'womanly' appendages...

They weren't THAT huge, more like a lower B Cup. And Harry would know, he'd been poking them a bit every now and then, the pervert.

Tom wasn't going to be happy when he woke up.

**_**

**I'm so random...LoLz**


	65. Oh yeah, F*** YOU

Bellatrix POV 

**30 August 1996, 10h37:1 Day til Hogwarts Departure**

**Location- Riddle Manor, Living Room**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYYY?!"

Everyone downstairs looked around in surprise. Who the hell could scream that shrilly? (Well, besides Molly Weasley and I)

Every female in the house was accounted for in the room, we were busy reading, chatting or having tea when we were disrupted.

So it must be one of the guys...

Longbottom was usually in the greenhouse outside at this time, so no.

Lucy slept til noon and couldn't be woken up until then.

Bas and Roddy were hanging out with Fenny and the Demon Twins in the Qudditch pitch.

Sevvie and Drakey were in a Potions Lab somewhere in the West wing, the scream sounded closer...

Oh God, if it's not Harry then it's—

"TOM! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! IT'S NOT **SO** BAD!"Harry's voice came from their bedroom.

"NOT **BAD?! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN, "NOT THAT BAD"?! FUCK YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE FUCKING CHANCE , YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING DIED!!! OH YEAH, FUCK YOU AGAIN!!**" Tom's higher voice screeched.

"Tom! No! Don't be like that!!" Said Harry. I winced as I heard a thump on the ceiling.

"**DON'T BE LIKE THAT?! FUCK YOU! YOU BLOODY MADE ME END UP A HALF WOMAN HUMANOID! YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY, YOU BITCH, THAT I CAN STILL FEEL MY DICK IN MY PANTS, OTHERWISE I'D CASTRATE YOU! GET OUT! OOOOUTT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE! GO TAKE A BLOODY SHOWER SHOWER SOMEWHERE ELSE!**"Tom shrieked shrilly.

All the occupants in the room were covering their ears. The sound was getting too high pitched.

"God. I feel sorry for Harry. Even I wasn't like that when I was pregnant. And I had kids six times!" Molly said.

"Draco was hard enough for me!"said Narcissa.

"And Dudley too!"wailed Petunia.

"We don't ever wanna get pregnant,"said Susan and Padma.

"Me neither,"declared Hermione.

"Never say never..."tittered Luna.

I cackled madly.

**_**

**I think I like Bella POVs, they more interesting...Lmao **


	66. F-R-I-E-N-D-S

**5 hours later...**

**Location-Tom's Room.**

Tom POV

_30 August 1996_

_I know that I shouldn't be so mean to Harry, it's not like that it was his fault. Sure, he did knock me up, so what? It's not like I'm mad about that._

_None of us could see me looking like a woman this time in the future. But I wonder what the point is of me looking like a bloody girl now? Maybe it's because like it's something that is supposed to be?_

_Maybe, back when proper civilizations existed, untamed Vulpine/Dark Veela Male Equals had to be like this. After all, baby bottles didn't exist then. Where else were babies going to get milk?_

_But these boobs though! Even though they aren't THAT big, they're just too uncomfortable to sleep with. Like, c'mon, I can't sleep on my side anymore cause they're in the way! It's better to sleep on my stomach, at least my bed is squishy..._

_Moving on, that damn Sirius Black is close to driving me to total insanity, and honestly, I don't want to go back there. Stupid git is busy trying to prank mostly Lucy Sevvie. He knows full well to stay away from me!_

_But I did get my Fudgie Fingers in the end! Yes!_

_Bellatrix and Narcissa have been acting a bit oddly lately. It's like they're keeping something from me... I can't even use Legilimency anymore because it's high level magic that I shouldn't be even doing right now. Bad for my health._

_What sucks is that I'm only permitted to perform up to 2nd Year magic! What am I supposed to do with Alohomora? Try to see if I can undo tangles in my hair?!_

_God. My life sucks sometimes._

Still same day, just around dinner time:18h30

Location-Tom's room

Harry POV

I'm so glad that Tom had finally forgiven me. I can't stand being away from him for too long. I have this overwhelming urge to be close to him always. Must be the baby.

Right now, we're snuggled up in bed, Tom reading a HUGE book. I, on the other hand, am humming a song softly while playing with Tom's hair.

A few more minutes of comfortable silence, Tom speaks again. "You know, Harry, I think that we should go baby shopping tomorrow, while everyone is still around and we can also pick up the supplies for school for the others..."

I smiled at him. "Enthusiastic, aren't we? What brought this on?"

He turned to face me. "Well...I just have this feeling that I should go. Don't ask me why, cause I'm confused too. And we're not buying any gender specific clothes anyway... so, can we go?"he asked me.

Gosh. Tom's new changes actually enhanced his looks. If he were a full woman, he'd be a heartbreaker. His eyes are widened impossibly, silently begging me to say yes.

I sighed. "Sure—."but Tom cut me off by giving me a big kiss on my cheek. In this short time, his stomach had already started having a defined small bump. But as I felt Tom's newly grown breasts against my own chest, I could feel myself getting a bit hot.

"Hehhh...T-Tom?... You can get off now..."

"Why?"he replies,then he sees my already half-stiff cock. "Oh, sorry!"he says, moving off me as fast as his stomach permits him. He turns away and blushed red.

Tom POV

Harry still finds me attractive, even though I look like a half man/woman? That's nice actually. I thought that he wouldn't even look at me twice anymore...

You know, I always had problems with my self esteem. Yes, I knew that I looked good, but did I look good enough? And people back at school would always whisper about me, no matter how much they worshipped me.

I had a few true friends though, but all of them are separated from me. Abraxas Malfoy is dead due to Dragon Pox, Orion and Alphard Black to old age, Xevio Prince to a Potions accident abroad, Cygnus Lestrange to a Death Eater raid (I always seemed to befriend psychos. Damn.)

The ones that hit me the hardest were Minnie McGonagall and Myrtle Warren. Minerva had ditched me when she found out about my exploits in the Dark Arts.

She tried converting me,the poor dear, before she gave up. I always saw the pain in her eyes when she had to confront me in battles. She'd always make sure to avoid me...

Myrtle, oh dear God, was the worst, and I still blame myself for it.

**-Flashback: 1944-**

_I was in the girls bathroom. I wanted to go and visit my Basilisk, Eris. I hadn't visited her in a long time, so she must've been bored._

_I stood near the entrance to the Chamber and hissed in Parseltongue : "Eris! I'm back! Did ya miss me?"_

_A shuffle of movement could be heard from below the chute._

_"Tom? Is that you, Little Hatchling?"a hissy female voice from below sounded._

_I rolled my eyes at Eris's nickname for me, but I let it slide._

_"Yes Rissy , it is me. Come up so I can see you."_

_"Hold your pythons!" Was the reply, and soon, Eris's large reptilian head could be seen. I went over to pat her. As I got closer, I could hear crying coming from a stall. I froze._

_Shit! Why did some girl have to be here at this time?!_

_The door clicked open and I immediately told Eris to go back down, but it was too late. Myrtle had stepped out, rubbing her eyes. She looked up as soon as she heard my voice._

_Her pale blue eyes met my oak green ones for a moment before she saw Eris in her peripheral vision, her eyes snapped towards the basilisk. Oh no!_

_"Myrtle! Don't look it in the eyes, it's gonna—"_

_But she already had, and had fallen onto the cold floor, dead. Once expressive Arctic eyes, now lifeless and dead. My mouth let out a silent scream._

_It's all my fault my friend was dead._

**_-Flashback end-_**

But enough with visiting painful memories. My friends will always hold a place in my heart for as long as I live.

(And people say that I'm a stone cold bastard. Hn)

**_**


	67. Booties, sluts and surprise proposals!

31 August 1996, 11h26

Location-Diagon Alley, Twilfits Tattings

Tom POV

I can't believe Harry did this to me! Is he TRYING to make me look like a bloody woman all the way?! I wish that I could AK him sometimes...

1 hour ago...

I had finally woken up from a very comfortable slumber, Nagini at the foot of our bed, Harry holding me close.

Harry must've felt me wake up as he kissed me on my forehead softly and whispered "Morning Tommy."

I scowled and said "Don't call me that! I already let you call me 'Tom'!"

"Tommy! Tommyyyyyyy!"he taunted. I pulled on his hair and he screamed like a little girl. At least I can still derive some pleasure from other people's pain. Even if I can't Crucio some poor sods.

-Half an hour ago-

We were finished having breakfast and I with my shower. I had stepped into the room to find a dark blue spaghetti strapped DRESS on my bed instead of my loose shirts and pants! On the floor were a pair of red shiny pumps!!

Da fuck?!

"Hello, Tommykins! Time for a makeover!!"yelled Bellatrix as she and her sister ambushed me from behind.

Ten minutes later in (with much kicking and biting from both Bella and I) the Black Sisters had finally wrestled me into the annoying outfit and to make matters worse, I was wearing a bloody bra. Damn. And they put makeup on me! God!

Just then, my 'lovely' boyfriend decided to enter the room. He took one look at me and started to open his mouth.

"NOT. ONE. FUCKING. WORD. POTHEAD."

Was all I said. He gulped and immediately got out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

Now

People had been doting on me all day, saying how radiant I looked, two guys even hit on me, but Harry made sure they backed off.

Sweet.

Oh God, I hate mood swings. One minute I love Harry, next minute I wanna AK him... And I have a feeling that this curse is going to be bestowed on me a LOT sometime in the future...

But Harry is going to be forced to have a baby at least ONCE to feel the struggle that I'm going through. My respect for women has doubled even more.

We had finished our shopping in Twilfitts and Tattings. All the baby clothes are so CUTE! There was this particular in baby romper in Slytherin green that said in red letters: 'Gryffindorks suck!'. The way I laughed when I saw it. I just had to buy it!

Harry was sourfaced when I wouldn't stop teasing him about the romper!!

Now, since I was actually kinda tired, we were going to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I was feeling like having cotton candy and mustard flavour. Weird right?...

Then as Harry and I were chatting merrily by ourselves (the rest of the group had split up) we heard this loud grating voice screeching:

"Hiiiiii Haaaaaryyyy! Haaaarrryyy, who is that whore next to you?!"

—————

Harry POV

Shit! How did the Weasel bitch find me?!

Tom looked murderous. His hand twitched towards the wand in his black coat pocket. The first sign of an angry as hell Dark Lord.

I turned around also to look at the Weasel whore. I glared at her and she fell back slightly. But she had continued to stare at Tom critically.

"Ginevra, what do you want?" I asked her icily.

"To say hello to my boyfriend of course!"emphasizing 'boyfriend' to try and deter Tom.

"Excuse me, where is he then? I'd like to say good luck to him!"sneered Tom, he had made his voice slightly higher to be more convincing as a girl.

"Yes. Where is the unlucky sod?" I asked.

Ginny spluttered. "B-But Haaaarrry! You're MY boyfriend!"she wailed. People were gathering around to stare, I could spy Rita Skeeter in the crowd with her infamous Quick-Quotes Quill. Perfect.

"I'm sorry, I don't ever recall being your boyfriend, you stalker. I was shopping in Diagon Alley with my fiancé !" I said really loudly. Rita was rapidly muttering to her quill now.

Ginny shrieked and screeched: "You were supposed to be marrying me! Not—Not this SLUT! We are meant to be together!"

I smirked at her. I fingered the tiny emerald box in my jean pocket. I had been planning on proposing to Tom for a long time now, I thought it would be somewhere very special, but now is okay. To show my claim over the man I love.

I turned to look at a very nonplussed who was staring directly at my hidden hand. Everyone's eyes were looking directly at it.

I knelt down on one knee in front of Tom, revealed the box to showcase a beautiful emerald and ruby encrusted with a platinum gold ring.

I had to change Tom's name up a bit so no one would get suspicious.

"Tomara Merope Riddle. My ride or die, my partner in crime, my world, my heart, my soul, my reason for living. Would you give me the greatest honor in marrying me?"

Tom POV

I was dumbstruck. I was panicked. I was feeling too many things at once. But what I did know, I truly did love Harry so much that I'd die for him.

And plus, I get to show the slut who's boss.

I could feel tears running down my face.

I gave a shaky laugh and tried to wipe my eyes.

"Wow. I'd thought that it would take a lot for a guy to make me cry, but look what you've done. You accomplished the impossible. Harry James Potter, I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. So yes, you goof, I will marry you!"


	68. And Tommy shal wear a dress!

"NOOOOO!"screeched Ginny. "He was supposed to be MINE you fucking WHORE! SLUT! HARLOT! CUNT!"

She then pulled Tom by the elaborate bun he had on and tugged HARD.

Tom had been taught right to never hit women, but here...he could make an exception.

He pulled away from Ginny and kicked her in the gut and shrieked. "FUCK YOU BITCH! JUST CAUSE YOU SO FUGLY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HIT PEOPLE WHO ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOU. YOU COW, HARRY NEVER LOVED YOU! WHY WOULD HE WHEN HE HAS SOMEONE WHO LOOKS **GOOD** LIKE ME?! HARRY DOESN'T NEED SOME NEEDY DESPERATE **FUGLY COW LIKE YOU****!** SO YOU CAN GO AND FUCK OFF!!"he yelled at the top of his voice, people began cheering.

Tom slapped her face so hard, there was a red handprint that stood out like a sore thumb.

Ginny wailed and shrieked while running off: "You'll DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU FUCKING SLUT, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'd like to see you try, bitch! Bye Felicia!"Tom taunted while smirking. People cheered louder.

He turned to Harry and said, "Let's go home."

Harry kisses him on the cheek and said: "Sure."

And off they went...

**Later that night...( while Tom and Harry are sleeping)**

**Location- Ballroom, Riddle Manor**

Narcissa POV

Trix, Molly, Granger, Lovegood and Tuney were all in a circle around me, listening raptly as I spoke.

"Okay ladies, we need to change our plans for this wedding!" I said. "Every person in Wizarding UK believes that Harry is marrying a woman.

Those very same people are going to want an invitation. We need to invite reporters from the _Prophet _and _Quibbler , _Lords and Ladies from all the higher parts of society. And yes, we need to invite that oaf Fudge and the old goat, no matter how much we don't want to.

We won't have a small wedding no longer! It needs to be extravagant and large. Trix!" I said, pointing to my psychotic sister, "You're in charge of Tom's attire! That includes hair and makeup. If he tries to bite, Stun him!"

Trix grinned sadistically.

"Hermione! You are in charge of the guest list, since you have great organisational skills." The bushy haired girl nodded.

"Luna, you're in charge of breaking the news to Harry and Tom tomorrow morning,since they are less likely to shout at you. And you are in charge of leaking the wedding date to the papers, just do that before the beginning of December. Write a letter to Skeeter and write an article about it."

The blond continued to stare into space dreamily, but nodded absently. I hope she listened.

"Tuney, you're in charge of Harry's attire. You can draw ,right?"I asked.

Tuney nodded. "I got good grades in Art class in Muggle School."

I smiled. "Wonderful! Could you please draw a whole new tuxedo for Harry? It should be in colours of white,silver and icy blue. Now that I think about it, I also need a design for Tom's dress. It should just be a creamy white!"

"Sure. But I'm going to need some supplies to draw."

"Don't worry, I got that covered. You'll have them in two days." I replied. "Help Hermione with the lists."

"Molly, you are in charge of food. Since you are basically an expert, you can supervise what is being made for the reception."I said to the redhead.

Molly nodded and had a determined glint in her brown eyes.

"And I will be in charge of decor. We are going for a Winter Wonderland theme. It's going to be perfect!" I squealed.

"Now ladies, let's begin working!"

The females immediately rushed off and began their duties.

**_**

**The next day...**

**Tom POV**

I could feel a strange prickling going up my spine as I slept. You know that prickly feeling when someone is staring at you?

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of ethereally blue eyes looking into my Expelliarmus pair.

I shrieked. "Oh my GOD! HARRY!!!"

I sat up, pushing the thing with blue eyes off of my body.

Harry immediately woke up and cradled me close to him, snarling like a chainsaw.

Nagini slithered up to us and hissed out :

"_Calm down, my Humans. It is just that nice Moon girl."_

Harry stopped growling instantly. "LUNA?!"he asked incredulously.

"I guess so. Luna honey, come back up!"I said to the blond who sat cross legged on the floor.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here. I have some news to tell you!"she squealed.

"What?" Harry and I asked.

"We're planning a Winter wedding for you guys! Isn't that wonderful?—"

"EXCUSE US?"

"Yup, and it's going to be HUGE! And Dumbo and his lackeys are invited too! Just to spite him! And Fudgie too! And the Toad! And I don't know who else!—"

"Lun—"

"And I'm gonna leak it to the news! Cissy let me decide on a date! But I ain't telling—"

"Lu—"

"And Tommy is gonna wear a dress and makeup and do his hair—"

Sirens wailed in my head at that statement.

"What do you mean dress?!"I screeched.

I peered over the bed to get a better look at the blond.

She gave me a classical "isn't it obvious?" Look and said:

"Well, duh! You LOOK like a lady and sound like one and everyone thinks that Harry Potter is marrying a woman!"

I deflated at that. "Fine. I'll wear a stupid dress..."

Harry burst out laughing.

I gave him the stink eye. "Shut up!" I said sharply.

"Yes dear."he replied meekly.

"Whipped!"Luna said as she danced out of the room in her pajamas.

**_**

The occupants of Riddle Manor were all having one last breakfast together as a whole unit before all the teens who were going back to Hogwarts left.

Tom and Harry wouldn't let themselves look away from each other as they ate. Surprisingly, Tom didn't mind wearing the dress yesterday all that much. He had said that it was comfortable even.

They still couldn't get over the afterglow of the abrupt marriage proposal, but it was sweet. The two Equals had decided to forego telling the Outer Circles of the news. Tom was already paranoid enough as it is.

All of a sudden, owls bearing _The Daily Prophet_ had flown in. As a paper landed in front of the two Equals, Harry had paid the owl its customary 5 Knuts while Tom started to read the article...

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-BE-ENGAGED!**

_Our favorite hero, Harry James Potter (16) is getting married, dear readers! Yes, that's right, MARRIED!_

_And to a very lovely young woman named Tomara Riddle. She was the beauty that took our hero's heart. I saw the proposal live as I had taken down everything. One Ginemena Weaslebee (15), yesterday in Diagon Alley had claimed Mr Potter to be her boyfriend._

_But the dashing Potter and the lovely Miss Riddle had quickly and swiftly stopped the claims. After the proposals, the plain Miss Weaslebee had started attacking Miss Tomara Riddle and slandered the poor young woman by calling her disgusting profanities and attempting bodily harm._

_Miss Tomara retaliated by her own means and the Weasley girl ran for it. No charges have been pressed on Miss Weasley._

_That shows how merciful and kind that Lord Potter and his betrothed are._

_And to our hero from the Wizarding World:_

_"I'm so happy for you Harry, good luck!"-Cho Chang (Hogwarts student)_

_"I've seen the young Potter ever since he was thirteen. He looked like a nice boy. He deserves all the happiness in life! Well done Harry!"-Florean Fortescue(Owner of an ice cream parlour)_

_"I heard that Harry had found someone to love. Great catch Mr Potter, because she's a Keeper!"Rich Peters(Owner of Quidditch Quality Supplies)_

_"I've known Harry since his first year. I know all the trouble he's been through, but not once has he snubbed the school when it turns its back on him. Harry, I'm so happy for you. And to this Tomara, please always keep him happy. (He loves treacle tart!)"Dean Thomas (Hogwarts Student)_

_And on the behalf of the Daily Prophet,Harry, we wish you a long and joyful married life! _

_**Rita Skeeter, September 1 ,1996**_

_For more details on Miss Weasley's attack, go to page two._

_For more details of the wedding proposal, go to page four._

Below the article was a close up picture of Harry and Tom together in Diagon, smiling and happy after Ginny had run.

Harry was touched by their words while Tom ,on the other hand was thinking about how to enlist Rita as a Death Eater reporter.

Kidnap her maybe? Yes. And offer her loads of Galleons...

Later though.

**One hour later...**

The Manor was quiet. All the teens except for two had left for Hogwarts.

All the women had gone down to the secret wedding room deciding to prepare it in time for the Christmas Holidays.

Lucius and Sirius were fighting. (As usual.) Sirius had pranked the blond after dropping off the remaining teens at Platform 9 3/4.

Sirius has turned Lucius into the Muggle doll, Barbie and wouldn't cease to stop calling him a 'Cold Barbie Bitch'. Lucius, you had to admit, looked good as a woman and hot pink complimented his hair wonderfully.

Lucius also secretly agreed, but he wasn't about to give Black the satisfaction of knowing about that...

The Lestrange Brothers and Arthur Weasley were laughing at the two.

The Twins were at their shop.

And finally, our two lovebirds were cuddled up in bed, sleeping and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.


	69. TEAM TOMARRY

**1 September 1996, 12:43**

**Location-Hogwarts Express**

Draco, Blaise, Pansy,Susan, Padma, Neville and Luna were all in a compartment, laughing. It looked odd to the people who passed by to snoop—oops, see— the merry band of unusual houses together without a care in the world.

Of course, Pansy and Blaise were informed of what happened over the summer by Draco and seemed a bit disbelieving at first. The two Slytherins had formed a slightly tentative relationship with the other four teens and found out that they actually liked spending time with them.

"...So, what happened to Hermione?"Pansy asked, concerned. She wouldn't tell anyone this, but she actually nursed a little crush on the bookworm brunette ever since third year. After all, she only bullied her to get her attention. Some attention is better than no attention at all. Right?

Draco and Blaise waggled their eyebrows at her suggestively, grinning like Cheshire cats.

"She's at Riddle Manor, of course! Why'd you ask?"Luna replied absently, a bunch of notes for the wedding surrounding her on the floor where she sat comfortably. Narcissa had appointed her to leak the wedding date to the media. She was deciding on how best to tell Ms. Skeeter.

Pansy flushed a pale pink and ducked her head, her long black bangs hiding her face from view.

"N-No reason. Just being...uh—nosy! Yeah...that's what I meant!"the raven hair stammered. The other four teens in the room stared at her intently, well until Luna spoke up again...

"She likes you too you know. Be brave and tame the lioness,"Luna said with a mysterious smile. Pansy stared at the blond, full of hope.

"How?"she asked breathlessly, forgetting everyone else in the room altogether.

"It all starts with a wedding..."

Just then, our two most favorite ever redheads come bursting into the compartment like they own the place.

"Hey guys!"greeted Ron. Then he sees the Slytherins. "What're the slimy gits doing in this compartment?" he asked, frowning.

"Excuse me, Weasel, these 'slimy gits' have names!"hissed Draco.

"Shut up Ferret. He wasn't talking to you anyway!"Ginny said pompously.

She sat down on the floor next to Luna and said:

"Can you believe it! That ugly bitch who took my Harry is getting married to him! She must have him under love potions! Who would like someone like her?!"

Luna stared at her balefully, a look that shook the red headed twit.

"I think Tomara is a lovely girl. We spent time with her and Harry over the holidays!"said Susan. Neville and Padma nodded along vigorously.

"I just don't get why Harry always gets the girls? This is just unfair!"whined Ron.

The rest of the teens rolled their eyes.

The stupid boy looked around, noticing that Harry wasn't there. "Hey...Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione fled for another country. Both Harry and her aren't coming back."Neville said, watching Luna writing.

"WHY?!"asked Ginny.

"Well duh, Voldemort—Grow up Ronald!—is after Muggleborns. Wouldn't it make sense to run? And Harry is getting married. He's going to be homeschooled,"said Luna.

Ginny wailed as she processed this news. She could never seduce her Prince Charming now!

Ron smirked as he thought about how he was going to tell Dumbledore all this later.

"We should be going! Bye!"he said, dragging Ginny out of the compartment.

The teens breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ay men! I thought that they'd never leave!"said Padma.

"What's Ay men?"Blaise asked curiously.

"A Muggle thing Hermione taught me."

"Oh."

**_**

**1 September 1996, 19:00**

**Location-Hogwarts, Great Hall **

**Later that day after the train ride**

Luna POV

I had a very good plan to help promote the wedding. Luckily, we weren't in our school robes yet. We only had to wear those tomorrow.

While we were eating dessert, I took out the extra trunk I had shrunk from my pocket and enlarged it. Everyone was beginning to stare at me. Perfect.

I stood up on the Ravenclaw table and yelled at the top of my lungs:

"Get your FREE 'Team Tomarry!' T-Shirts! They come in any color or size! They're also quite nice and comfy! Look!" I took off my lilac jacket and was left in Muggle jeans, Pink Converse and a dark navy blue shirt that had the Team Tomarry logo on it in a stark white.

I actually made these myself. Pretty cool actually.

All of a sudden, the Hall burst into chaos, everyone clamoring close to me yelling for a shirt.

I started throwing them to random people left, right and center.

"Do you have one in pink?"

"Do you have one with green?"

"Give one to ME!"

"I'm totally fangirling right now! Yayyy!"

Soon, Professors McGonagall and Snape came bustling over after being sent by DumboWhore to make everyone sit down. Snape had removed most of his Glamours, only keeping the one that showed black eyes and straight as a board hair on.

Already some girls (and guys) were after him.

"Miss Lovegood!"McGonagall said in a thick Scottish burr as she reached me.

"Yes, Professor?"I said sweetly as I got down from the table.

The woman gave a rare smile to me and said something that surprised everyone:

"D'ya have a red one in Medium?"

Severus piped up and said:

"Do you have one also in Medium, but like yours?"

I cackled. "Here!" I said, tossing the shirts at them.

Everyone except the two Weasels and Bumblebutt cheered.

**_**


	70. Sorry

Guys, sorry about the chapter reposting thing. My phone went haywire.


	71. Tomarry goes viral! (Proper one)

**3 September 1996, 08h15**

**Location-Riddle Manor: Tom and Harry's room**

Tom POV

As I reached the two and a half months mark in my pregnancy, I found that my legs were getting more and more tired and painful whenever I walked.

That kind of made me upset as I didn't like the idea of being in bed rest so soon.

I was sitting with Bellatrix in my bedroom, with her braiding my now waist length hair. Oh no, do not think it was just one fat braid. No, it was multiple _tiny_ braids like some people do in Jamaica.

I on the other hand was drawing up strategies on trying to bring down DumboWhore's reputation even more. Already the media and the Ministry were shaming him, for some weird reason, he was never moved from the Headmasters post...

Whenever I see that git again, I want to make sure that I get the pleasure of killing him slowly for all the pain he has caused me...

As Bella and I sat in a companionable silence, an owl flew through my open window and landed on my bed.

On its leg was a copy of today's _Daily Prophet_. A sense of foreboding filled me as my hand trembled slightly as I untied it from the owl.

I took the 5 Knuts that were next to me and paid the owl. It flew out the window as both Bella and I began to read the paper.

The front page's headline was screaming in bold:

**TEAM TOMARRY GOES VIRAL!**

_Yes folks, you read that correctly! Team Tomarry is a new thing Muggles call a 'celebrity couple' name. Well our very own Savior and the Girl-Who-Won-His-Heart get their very own couple name! Tomarry!_

_Team Tomarry is an advertisement of the wedding which we finally know the date of!_

_22 December 1996 beginning at 10h00!_

_The date was given to me by the lovely Miss Luna Lovegood, a very close friend of Harry Potter and Tomara Riddle. She had founded the TEAM TOMARRY name and has been giving out shirts with them in any color and size, just send her a letter and you can have one of your own!_

_(I have one in purple)_

_"These shirts are handed out for FREE to show our support for Harry and Tomara's wedding. I have lots in stock! Just owl me and you can get yours the same day!" -Luna Lovegood, (15) Fifth Year Ravenclaw: Founder of Team Tomarry_

_All the most prestigious guests and those close to the lucky bride and groom are allowed to attend this beautiful occasion._

_For more details on Celebrity couples, turn to page two _

_For more details on Luna Lovegood, Turn to page four _

_For more details on the wedding, turn to page six _

**Rita Skeeter **

**3 September 1996**

**————————————**

**(_Guys, here's the link for the picture that goes with the article. It's from my Wattpad account. There, I can put pics with my story, I drew it myself. I don't think it's TOO bad:_**

**_Link: _**

**https//755902985)**

**————————————————**

I shook my head, barely containing the hysterical laughter that wanted to escape.

Bella was too far gone for that kind of discipline. She was already rolling on the floor, cackling madly like a Lestrange only knows how.

Oh Luna, sweet child, you make me laugh so much.

I'll show this to Harry later...

**3 September 1996, 22h23**

**Location-Hogwarts' Headmaster's Office **

Dumbledore POV **(a first. Yerrrr)**

I frowned as I listened to the two bratty Weasley children relayed their discoveries.

These two were blind. Could they not see that Harry and Hermione had left with Tom? I know that they are still in England though. Those two have gone Dark. I've already lost two bloody pawns to Tom!

It had not taken me long to figure out who Thanatos was actually. To think, I could have gotten Potter this year like I did to Tom many years ago...

But what I don't get is why they say that Tom is a woman? Surely the new 'appendages' that comes with Tom's pregnancy would disappear. They could not keep this charade of theirs up forever!

Already my name is mud! People are actually thinking for themselves and I am losing more followers.**(LoLz. Imagine if Dumbles had insta or something like that. What would he post? Lemon drops??)**

The Dark side is becoming too strong. Tom Marvolo Riddle needs to go.

**A great big thanks to Carlaysia Belton ! Love ya so much! Now you guys know when the wedding is going to be.**

**I'll tell you the reason why I chose that specific date later...**


	72. Alert! I still love youuuu

**Hello!**

**I'm not going to post as often as I do now that school has started. Thank you so much for reading my stories and reviewing on them, I love you so much!**

**I'm planning to post every weekend starting next week since this weekend my classmates and I are going on a camping excursion.**

**I don't function well without WiFi! May God help me...**

**TTFN Love ya lots •3•**

**XxTomarry-15xX**


	73. Born n bred SA

**You wanna know what dumb schools open in July? Those in South Africa. Omg I hate my life sometimes **

**Lol**


	74. Stop

**Hello.**

**You know what? I'm thinking of doing a rewrite of Fallen Angel.**

**Some reviews have really got me thinking, and I'm thirteen, I haven't even FINISHED my first year of high school, I've only gotten at least eight years of studying English.**

**I'm no English prodigy. So, what I'll do is try to fix up this story so you guys can understand it better, I won't take this one down, but the rewrite will be long in coming since I'll be busy with school.**

**Maybe I'll start posting it sometime in September...**

**Peace out,**

**XxTomarry-15xX**


	75. Stop (07-17 07:40:03)

**Hello.**

**You know what? I'm thinking of doing a rewrite of Fallen Angel.**

**Some reviews have really got me thinking, and I'm thirteen, I haven't even FINISHED my first year of high school, I've only gotten at least eight years of studying English.**

**I'm no English prodigy. So, what I'll do is try to fix up this story so you guys can understand it better, I won't take this one down, but the rewrite will be long in coming since I'll be busy with school.**

**Maybe I'll start posting it sometime in September...**

**Peace out,**

**XxTomarry-15xX**


	76. continuing!

Ok, I love the feedback from you guys and you know what, I'm just going to continue with FA.

Sorry if you guys were waiting, but if you want to see new chapters, I recommend that you go to my Wattpad account, it has the chapters I've been meaning to post if you want to carry on reading.

Find me as: XxTomarry underscoreFiFtEeNxX

Byezie and Love you!

Ps- To the flamers, this is a FANFICTION. The amount of money that I make up is what I want. If you have a problem with that, you can go and **Voetsek**. Look that up.


End file.
